


A Pirate's Passion

by BiPirateWitch78



Series: A Pirate's Passion [1]
Category: One Piece, Roronoa Zoro - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lemon, Love, Love at First Sight, One Piece - Freeform, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 52,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiPirateWitch78/pseuds/BiPirateWitch78
Summary: The life of an aspiring musician is never an easy one; Aida Stillwater knew this all too well living her life in the town of Ravenhorn. The town itself is a hub of frequent travellers, the majority of them being pirates. She had two jobs: one was at a hair salon called Snip Repairs and the second was at a bar called Impure Revolt.Little did she know her life was about to take an unexpected turn for the better when she meets a band of pirates named the Straw Hats that want her to join their crew. Her first impression of the crew was through Nami when she met her at Snip Repairs for a service; the handsome swordsman Roronoa Zoro was her second impression and, let me tell you, it was a damn good one.The story takes place travelling through the Grand Line; Aida and Zoro are a very close couple and Aida and her friendships with the other crewmembers are sibling-like. They're travelling when they end up in the Dominion Islands at a village called Freethorn....Aida's home village much to her despair. Between a few road bumps, hiccups and stirs, the journey to the village ends up being one to remember when she and Zoro are soaking in a hot spring together and he drops the question....will you marry me?
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Original Female Character(s)
Series: A Pirate's Passion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. First Impressions Are Everything

(This is a Prologue)

Aida Stillwater met the Straw Hats in a small town called Ravenhorn where she was working at a hair salon called Snip Repairs and at a bar named Impure Revolt as a performer.

She first met Nami when she went in to get her hair coloured and Zoro sauntered in shortly after when he was bored. Everyone else in the salon veered away from him except Aida, she felt drawn to him (it didn't help that she found him devilishly handsome!). She greeted him and invited him to sit in her chair next to Nami while he waited; she asked if he wanted a haircut or something while he sat there but he politely refused.  
They chatted for a bit and at some point Aida was able to talk him into a scalp massage which he said "sure" to...which, as you can imagine, put him to sleep rather quickly. Nami was impressed, not only at Aida's massage skills, but at her not being afraid of Zoro since everyone else found him intimidating.  
"I don't find him scary at all," Aida admitted, blushing slightly. "I find him rather charming and handsome."

Later that day, after Nami and Zoro had said goodbye and left the salon...her manager Julia fired her. "I can't have you bringing riff raff like that into the salon. It'll attract the wrong class of people."

She should've been more upset, but Aida couldn't help but feel somewhat relieved

That evening she was at Impure Revolt, having some drinks and thinking about which song she felt like singing for her performance when she felt a tap on the shoulder; it was Nami, Zoro and the rest of the Straw Hat crew.  
"Hey! Fancy running into you here," Nami smiled. "These are the rest of the crew, Luffy and Usopp."  
"Nice to meet you two," she said with a smile. She turned to see Zoro looking at her and it made her blush. "Good to see you again as well, Zoro."  
He smiled, "you too."

"Why don't you sit with us?" Luffy suggested.  
"Love to, but I've got to get backstage," she replied. "We've got open-mic night and I'm up in a few minutes."  
"Oh, you're a musician?" Usopp asked. "That actually makes sense; you give off that 'musician vibe'. Anyways, good luck, I can't wait to hear your song!"  
Aida chuckled. She liked this group. She gave a quick little salute and headed backstage.

What should I sing? She thought as she chose her outfit and fixed her makeup. She looked at herself in the mirror; she chose a rather short, form-fitting black dress with spaghetti straps, fishnet stockings, a choker necklace with a pentacle on it and a pair of black pumps. Maybe I should sing La Vie en Rose...yeah, and I'll give these pirates the performance of a lifetime! She'd had a few dark 'n' stormies (ginger beer and spiced rum) and was feeling a nice buzz.

As she gathered the music and handed it to the pianist, she got herself ready, fixing a couple roses here and there on her outfit and fluffing her curls.

She got herself to stage as the curtain rose and the piano started playing. She started singing in perfect French, slowly swaying her hips sexily. Eventually she walked down the stairs on the side of the stage and did the routine she usually did when she sang La Vie en Rose, handing roses out to some of the men and women in the audience; saving a special one for the handsome swordsman. She got to the back of the bar where they were sitting, where he was sitting at the side of the table with his arms crossed and a wickedly handsome smirk on his face.  
She sat on his lap, facing him, pulled her last rose out from between her breasts and stuck it in his mouth; she lightly grinded his lap, kissed his cheek, got up and slowly walked away swaying her hips. She finished the song with a big note and got a huge applause from the audience...and a raised eyebrow from Zoro, who was still smirking.

After her performance, for some reason, she found her way back at the table with that group of pirates; laughing, drinking and having more fun since she could remember.  
"You've got nerves of steel, my friend!" Nami laughed as she took a swig of her beer. "I don't think I've ever met someone so daring in my life!"  
"Hey, rum is my friend," Aida laughed, holding up her stein...she had lost count of how many dark 'n' stormies she'd already had.  
She had definitely been drinking enough that she somehow found her way into Zoro's lap and that was where she stayed. And he didn't mind one bit.  
"Considering," he laughed, "if I recall correctly, every other person in that salon veered away from me except you."

She turned to face him, "yeah, because you're so scary...so much so that you fell asleep in my chair."  
He just laughed again. His hand was on her ass and, on any other day, she would've decked a guy for touching her there...but she liked the way he touched her. It felt warm and gentle.

At some point that night, she made it back to her shit-hole apartment and to her bed.

The following morning, she was walking over to the coffee house for some breakfast when she ran into Luffy.  
"Hey, morning!" he grinned at her.  
"Morning yourself," Aida smiled back. "You going for breakfast?"  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Care to join us?"  
Aida just shrugged, "sure."

She sat down at the table next to Usopp. She was a little flustered to sit beside Zoro after last night.

"So we have a proposition for you," Nami said as she took a sip of coffee.  
"Oh, what kind of proposition?" Aida asked taking a bite out of her bagel.  
"We want you to join our crew," Zoro said bluntly.  
She almost choked on her food when he said that. "Huh? Really? What do I have that could contribute to a pirate crew?"  
"Well, we're looking for a musician," Luffy admitted grinning from ear to ear. "And I won't accept anyone else except you. We like your...what would you call it?"  
"Je ne sais quoi," Usopp chuckled at his own joke. "And you have a beautiful voice."  
"And a tenacious personality," Zoro grinned, taking a bite of his pancakes.  
Aida burst out laughing, which shocked some of them. "Well what can I say except yes? Alright, I'll join your crew!"  
"Excellent," Luffy grinned. "Welcome to the Straw Hats, Aida!"

She just smiled. Aida knew that this was going to be a great adventure and she couldn't wait.


	2. Your Smile Gets me Every Time

"I'm going to need some more blank sheets of paper and pencils the next time we dock," Aida says to herself as she tunes her guitar. "Maybe I should add a keyboard to my repertoire so that I can have an electric piano handy."  
"That sounds like a wonderful idea!" Sanji's voice made her jump slightly. "Your music is so full of passion!"  
"Hey fuckwad, leave my girl alone!" Zoro grumbled from his napping spot. "Can't you see you're bothering her?" He scowled with one eye partially open.  
"Piss off moss head, you don't own her." Sanji rolled his eyes.  
"I'll kick your ass for that!" Zoro shouted.

The two started squandering, swords and legs clashing. Swinging and dodging one another, one of Sanji's kicks landed on Aida's guitar smashing it to smithereens.  
"Way to go ya dumbass! You broke my guitar!" Aida shouted picking up the neck of the broken instrument and throwing it with great force at Sanji's head.  
"Hey guys, what's with all the commotion?" Luffy asked, walking around the corner just in time to have the guitar piece hit him square in the face.  
"Oh gods Luffy, I'm so sorry!" Aida gasped, a slight chuckle escaping her breath. "I was aiming it a prissy pants."  
Luffy tackled her to the ground and had her in a gentle headlock. Aida had no siblings growing up but the moment she joined his crew, Luffy had been like a brother to her.  
"Now say uncle!" He laughed.  
"Never!" She chortled.  
Nami came around the corner and nailed Luffy right in the face. "Knock it off!"  
Luffy released his grip. "You're no fun," he sighed, helping Aida to her feet.  
"We girls gotta stick together, right Aida?" Nami said, winking at her.  
"I had the situation under control," Aida laughed sticking her tongue out at her.

The Straw Hats were more of a family to her than her actual family and she loved it.

"Nami swaaan! It's so nice to see you!" Sanji exclaimed, not even thinking to apologize for the broken guitar.  
"Dammit ya jackass! We're not finished yet." Zoro growled.  
Aida retorted, "you two fight like you're married!"  
Sanji whirled around, a look of pure disgust on his face. Zoro just roared with laughter.  
"Cheeky brat," he chuckled, winking at her.  
"Would you have me any other way?" Aida asked, walking right up to him placing her face inches from his.  
Zoro pressed his forehead against hers and grinned his big goofy grin that she loved more than anything. She kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Jeez you two," Sanji sighed. "Get a room."  
Aida turned to face Sanji, hands on her hips and a deep frown on her face. "I hope you have enough berries for a new guitar, because you're buying me a new one."  
His eyes widened, just remembering that it was his foot that shattered her instrument.  
"H-how much do they cost again?" He asked nervously.  
"Depends on how immaculate a guitar I so choose," she said, putting a hand on her chin. "They can range anywhere from 45 to hundreds of berries!"  
He stumbled backwards. "How about I buy you a middle of the road guitar and cook your favourite supper tonight?"  
Aida laughed. She could never make Sanji buy her an overly expensive instrument.  
"Deal," she smiled.   
Sanji twirled back around and followed Nami inside.  
"Sorry we got a little carried away," Zoro said as he picked up all the broken pieces of the guitar. "I can fix your instrument for you."  
His 5'9 muscular body dwarfed over hers. Aida was a little bit over 5'1 with a petite yet muscular frame; her hair was dark brown, curly and hung just above her middle waist, her skin was a fair ivory colour and her eyes were a vibrant hazel. She and Zoro had been a couple for months and she still couldn't hold herself back when it came to looking at him. She just found him so handsome.  
She could feel her body get hot. "Why, it's not like you were the one that broke it." Aida tried to distract herself, which didn't succeed.  
Zoro just chuckled as he noticed her expression. "See something you like?" he winked.  
Aida let out a breath. "No, you're hideous," she said sarcastically. Looking at the broken instrument in his hands, she could see that it was beyond repair. "There's no saving it."  
Zoro sighed and tossed the pieces of wood overboard. "Tell you what, if that damn cook doesn't put out and buy you a guitar, I will. I don't think I'll last more than a few days without hearing your singing."  
"You don't have to buy me a guitar," she said taking his hands and putting them around her waist. "I can buy my own."  
She felt his hands slide down to her butt. "How about I make it up to you another way then? Tonight?"  
Aida placed her hands on his chest and slowly slid them down to his groin area. "Why wait?" She asked leaning in and kissing him. "There's no time like the present." She whispered.  
"We don't have the time," he sighed letting her go. "Tonight. I guarantee it; now I'm off to get some wine to go with dinner. You scoot your butt down to the kitchen."  
Aida pulled him back for one last embrace and kissed him. "Be sure to choose a decent wine."  
Aida sighed, staring at his ass as he walked away. She wanted him...now.

Everyone sat around the dinner table, Zoro sitting in the corner, drinking his wine and Aida was beside him, chatting with Usopp. Zoro casually had his arm resting on the back of her chair; Luffy was stuffing food in his face, Sanji was ogling Nami and Usopp was busy trying to fend Luffy off from stealing his food. Nami was paying Sanji no heed, carrying on a humorous conversation with Vivi and Chopper.  
Zoro kept glancing over at Aida next to him.  
She always smells so nice, he thought to himself. She's so cute in her black tank top and board shorts; her beautiful curls bouncing off her face, creating shadows. He shuddered at the image in his mind. He wanted his partner, all of her, and waiting was torture.  
"Sanji, gimme mo food!" Luffy attempted to say with his mouth full.  
"Get it yourself, you lazy sack of shit!" Sanji retorts as he goes back to staring at Nami.  
Pervert. Zoro thinks as he closes his eyes to try to distract himself from his desires.  
He opens them again to see Aida looking at him, smiling. Why does she have to be so fuckin' cute all the time? He thinks, feeling his face get flushed. He couldn't even tell if it was from the booze or from her smile.  
He watches as Aida gets up to take her plate over to the sink.  
"Oh Aida, let me take care of that for you!" Sanji chimes as he took her plate and let his free hand caress her face.  
A pit of rage and jealousy boiled deep inside Zoro. "Keep your grimy hands off of my girl or I'll slice your balls off!" He barked.  
Everyone went quiet and Aida looked at him and sighed. Whether it was his own drunkenness or his jealousy, Zoro couldn't stop himself from throwing the empty wine bottle at the cook's face; Aida saw the bottle coming so she pushed Sanji out of the way just in time for the bottle to crack her in the side of the head. She got knocked unconscious.  
"What the hell is your problem?" Sanji snapped. "What kind of guy throws a bottle at his girlfriend's head?!"  
"I...oh shit," Zoro threw his hand over his mouth and left the kitchen in a slump.  
"Chopper, we need some ice please!" Sanji shouted, taking off his jacket and placing it under Aida's head as a cushion.

"Hey she's coming to!" Aida hears Luffy's muffled voice as she regains consciousness.  
"Huh?" Aida mutters as she slowly sits up. "What happened? I feel like I got kicked by a horse."  
She raises her hand to the side of her head and feels a bump. "What the hell is this?"  
"Whoa! That's one hell of a bump!" Luffy exclaims, totally not understanding the sensitivity of the situation.  
"Zoro threw a wine bottle at you," Sanji said with acid in his voice. "That's one hell of a lover you've got."  
"It wasn't on purpose," Vivi piped in. "He was aiming for Sanji and it ended up hitting you instead."  
"I'd hope it wasn't intentional," Aida scoffs, covering her face out of embarrassment, tears stinging her eyes. "I didn't want there to be another fight so I thought I'd push Sanji out of the way to avoid it."  
"I'm gonna knock his teeth out! I'll be damned if I let him get away with hurting a woman like that!" Sanji gets up and storms out of the room.  
"Dammit Sanji, there's no time for this!" Nami yells, running after him.

Aida feels tears start to fall as Chopper walks over.  
"You should lie down," he says, trying to comfort her. "There's a chance might you have a concussion and you could make it worse if you move around too much."  
"I can't just sit here" Aida chokes, slowly standing up. "You know I appreciate you and your medical advice, but I can't let Sanji hurt Zoro, especially over something that wasn't intentional."  
"I figured as much," Chopper replied smiling at her. "Go ahead, but please try to be careful."  
"I will," Aida assures. "Thanks Chopper!"


	3. The Most Powerful Magic

Zoro was leaning over the railing on the upper deck, a hand over his face muffling f-bombs.  
Why did I do such a stupid thing to Aida? She'd be better off with someone more even-tempered. He takes a swig of beer and stares out at the water.   
He sensed Sanji coming up behind him, and tries to duck out of the way of his foot but he drunkenly stumbles and gets hit in the jaw.  
Shit, I deserved that, he thinks to himself. He scrambled to try to stand just in time for another kick to hit him in the sternum, knocking the breath out of him. Adrenaline goes through his body just in time for him to catch Sanji's foot in time for a third kick.  
"You know it's dishonorable to attack an opponent from behind," Zoro sneers. "If it's a fight you're after then I'll gladly engage!"  
"Shut it you useless shit!" Sanji yells.  
Zoro releases Sanji's foot, swords drawn. They both lunge at each other when Aida runs in between them and holds fast.

Nami lets out a shriek when she sees Aida step between them to stop the fight. Aida grabs Sanji's foot and thrusts him back onto the ground and she turns to face Zoro just in time for one of his swords to stop inches from her nose.  
Holy hell, She thinks to herself, trembling.  
"What the hell are you doing Aida?" Zoro asks as he pulls his swords back and glares at her; terrified that he'd almost cut her.  
"Out of the way," Sanji barks as he gets up off of the floor. "This doesn't concern you."  
"I'm not budging" Aida says stubbornly. "This fight is senseless, so if you want to beat each other to a bloody pulp you'll have to go around."  
"Shit," they both say at the same time.  
"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I didn't do as a lady asks," Sanji sighs as he lights up a smoke. "I'm heading back to the kitchen to clean up." He walks off, rubbing his backside where he landed on the deck.  
Zoro just lets out a hefty sigh as he sheaths is swords.  
Nami follows Sanji back, still shaken from what she witnessed.  
Aida felt as though her heart was going to leap out of her chest from how fast it was beating. Well it looks like I broke that promise to Chopper....Fresh tears start to fall down her face as Zoro takes her in his arms. She rests her head on his chest, still shaking. He kisses her forehead and rests his chin on her head.  
"I'm so sorry I hurt you," Zoro says softly. "The fact that I almost did again....why did you step between Sanji and I?"  
Aida wrapped her arms around his torso. "Because I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt, especially over something so stupid." She raises her head to meet his gaze. "Why did you throw that bottle at Sanji?"  
"Because you're mine," he said honestly. "I know it's stupid, but it ate away at me to see another man touch you, even if it was just Sanji. I didn't mean to be so possessive but I couldn't help myself."  
Aida was speechless. She felt herself smile and her entire body felt elated.  
Zoro smiled back at her. "I love you, and I don't want to have to share you with anyone," he states right before he pressed his lips against hers.

Aida always found his kiss impossible to resist. She opened her mouth to let him in and, ever so gently, felt his tongue explore her mouth entangling it with hers. The taste of the wine on his breath sent her into a lull as his hands started exploring her body, making their way up the inside of her shirt. Gods she loved his touch. She could feel his erection against her pelvis and it sent adrenaline through her entire core.  
The next thing she knew, they were on the ground.  
Zoro slid her shirt off and gently ran his tongue down the front of her torso, resting once to let out a warm breath on her breasts. Aida moaned as he stops at the top of her shorts just long enough to remove them; Zoro was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't wearing underwear. His lips find their way back up to hers as he teasingly massages the inside of her thighs. He places his strong hand just on top of her vulva.  
"I've been wanting to do this all day," he whispers in her ear.  
"Then what's stopping you?" She breathes as he inserts a finger and massages her g-spot.  
Aroused from his touch, Aida arches her pelvis and moans. Zoro removes his finger and leans over her, grinding his erection on her vagina; the feeling of the fabric against her flesh was invigorating.  
She whispers in his ear "make love to me, Zoro."  
He sits up and she can hear him untie his pants, he leans back over her again and she can feel his large cock pulsing against her body. He positions himself and she opens up to let him in.  
He works his way inside her and starts moving gently, gradually moving faster. Aida leans her head back and moans "Zoro, go harder."  
She hears...no, she feels him chuckle and start to move more intensely.  
The cold night air on her warm skin was enthralling and making the moment all the more intense. He just kept pumping inside her, and she could feel her body reaching climax. She moves her hand down to her clit to increase the orgasm; he moves her hand back over her head. "Allow me," he says in his deep, sexy voice. His big, warm hands move intensely on her clit in circular motions, pushing against the pink flesh on her vulva. It was making her crazy.  
He moved onto his back so she could position herself on top of him; the sound of his hips smacking against hers echoed through the air and she could feel him about to reach his climax too. They both moaned and she felt him cum, the hot juices surging through her. She cried out, not caring who heard. She climbed off of him, and lay beside him, her head on his chest, feeling his heavy breathing. She lifted her head to kiss his chest and traced the line where his scar was along his torso. He lifted her face to meet his and kissed her enthusiastically.  
"We should probably head to bed," he said finally, after the kiss ended.  
Nodding in agreement, Aida slowly sat up and put her shorts and shirt back on. Zoro put his pants back on and they both headed to their cabin to sleep.

Aida got up later that night and headed to the kitchen to get a drink of water. She stood there for a few minutes wearing Zoro's shirt, mulling over what had occurred earlier.  
Zoro's such a bonehead, she thought, smiling to herself. But he's my bonehead.  
She heard footsteps approach and, speak of the bonehead, Zoro appeared in the doorway.  
"Couldn't sleep?" He asks as he approached her.  
"I just needed some water," she replied. "Sorry if I woke you."  
"I'm starting to turn into you," Zoro chuckled putting his arms around her waist. "It's hard to sleep in that bed alone."  
Aida set her glass down on the table and put her hands on his waist. She looked up at him, "kiss me."  
He smiled at her softly and pressed his lips to hers. The quiet of the night was enthralling as they stood in the kitchen, entwining their tongues together.  
Zoro's hands slid down and squeezed her butt. He put his hands on her thighs and lifted her up onto the table.  
Aida wrapped her legs around his waist as they continued to kiss and he pushed his underwear down to pump his way up inside of her once again.  
"Oh," she moaned as he thrusted slowly. "Oh hell yeah."  
She lied back on the table as he continued to work, gradually getting faster. She watched him as he gripped her hip bones and drove deep inside of her intensely. Aida moaned loudly from the sensation.  
The thrusts got faster and faster as Zoro worked; his climax was closing in on him. He pushed himself deep into her cavern as his cum squirted into her, causing her to climax as well. Aida's eyes rolled into the back of her head as the orgasm enveloped her.  
"Fucken eh," Aida groaned as Zoro pulled out of her.  
Zoro crouched down to her entrance and proceeded to run his tongue over her clitoris. He inserted a finger and massaged her g-spot fervently.  
She moaned loudly as a second orgasm hit her. "Fuck Zoro," she cried out.

The second time they retired to their bed cabin, Aida and Zoro fell asleep rather quickly in each other's arms.


	4. We're By Your Side

About a week later, Zoro was adamant on keeping the love making on hold, waiting for her head to heal and stealing kisses every so often whenever nobody was looking. It was driving Aida bonkers.

"I'm about ready to punch a wall," Aida grumbles as she sits, tuning her violin. She's been working on a romantic piece and all she wanted to do was play it for Zoro in a private, intimate setting, resulting in more love making.  
She sets down her instrument, leans her head back against the railing and lets discontented sigh. Zoro was her person and all she wanted was for him to touch her; there's more to relationships than sex and she knew that, but it's all her body was telling her she wanted.  
"You look disgruntled," A deep voice broke into her thoughts. She looked up to see Zoro standing in front her.  
"I'm frustrated," Aida replied stubbornly. "And your stupid face isn't helping; go away."  
Zoro just chuckled and sat down beside her. He reached out a hand and caressed her face, touching her lips with his thumb. With his other hand he pushes her hair back behind her ear. "What has you so frustrated?"  
He leans in close to her and pauses right before their lips meet. Aida closes her eyes and breathes in his musky smell. She opens them again, looking him in the eye. "You have me frustrated. You have no idea how much I want you to stop teasing me!"  
Zoro just chuckles and gently bites her lower lip. Aida puts her hand behind his head and pushes his face into hers as their tongues intermingle. She positions herself on his lap and gently grinds.  
"You drive a hard bargain," he says softly, smirking at her. "But you win."

The next thing she knew, he had picked her up and was walking to their bed cabin. They get inside, slam the door shut and he pins her against the wall of the room.  
Aida leans her head back breathing heavily. "You'd better not be teasing me again," she warns. "I swear, my body can't take anymore teases. I'll pin you myself if I have to!"  
He looks her in the eye with an eyebrow raised and a half-cocked smile. "I'd love to see you try!"  
In a sudden rush of adrenaline, she pushes him onto the bed and is then sitting on his groin.  
Aida leans down until she's an inch from his face. "I told you, I'll take control if I have to," and kisses his face, shoving her tongue into his mouth.  
He grabs her buttocks, squeezing them just hard enough to arouse her more. She could feel his erection. She stopped kissing him, stood up to undress as quickly as she could and Zoro untied his pants; Aida was back on top of him and he just inserted his penis when they were interrupted.  
"LAAAND!" Usopp's voice came booming from outside. The shuffle of feet outside distracted Aida from her current task.  
"Fuck!" Zoro groans. "You'd better get out there. I'll catch up once I've calmed down."  
Aida just shakes her head stubbornly. "Not a chance. We're finishing this; I'm just as past the point of no return as you are." And with that, they resumed their love making.

She and Zoro made their way to the deck just as Nami was informing them of the island they were approaching.  
"What took you two so long?" Vivi asked.  
"We were....napping," Zoro replied.  
"Zoro was in a rather deep sleep and it took a bit more than poking him in the ribs to wake him," Aida stated with a shrug.  
"Listen up guys! The Dominion Islands aren't much further; we should be there in about five minutes," Nami says looking at her map. "There's a village nearby called Freethorn that should have supplies that we can stock up on."  
Aida grimaced, "Fr-Freethorn?"  
"Yeah," Nami looked up noticing her expression. "Why? You know it?"  
Aida let out a breath and smiled nervously. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to my home village."  
"You don't seem overly joyful of being back here," Zoro noted putting his arm around her waist. "What, you didn't leave on good terms?"  
"You could say that," Aida replied, resting her head on his shoulder.  
"Well, we won't last another week without supplies," Vivi said, trying to sympathize. "Look, we'll all be with you the whole time so there's no need to worry."  
Those words lifted her spirits. These pirates, in truth, were her family. "Thanks," she smiled still not lifting her head from Zoro's warm shoulder. "I'm just not overly keen on seeing my...mother; we didn't exactly get along."  
"You'll be fine," Luffy grinned. "As Vivi said, we'll be with you every step of the way."  
Zoro kissed her head to assure her of his loyalty to her.  
Taking a breath, Aida lifted her head off his shoulder and pecked him lightly on the lips. "Thanks guys," she smiled.  
"Okay, enough mush!" Sanji says seeing the port come into view. "We're here."  
The sight of her home village sent a wave of nausea through her gut. She just wanted to turn the ship around and head away.


	5. The Life Left Behind

The Straw Hats eventually made it into Freethorn Village, much to Aida's despair. She prayed to the gods that she could avoid Flora for the entire stay, which she knew was unlikely.

A warm breeze flowed toward her, wafting the smell of fresh blueberries. The Blueberry Festival, she suddenly realized what time of year it was.  
"Whoa look at that horse!" Luffy says rather loudly, pointing in the direction of a lovely bay stallion.  
Aida recognized him instantly. "Ronan," she says with a slight smile. "He sure has grown big since the last time I saw him!"  
"He's beautiful," Vivi breathed.  
"There sure seem to be a lot of horses in this village," Zoro said as he glanced around the area.  
"Freethorn is the equestrian centre of the whole island," Aida explained. "And this weekend is the Blueberry Festival; there'll be a whole festival with food, drinks and riding competitions."  
"Neat-O," Usopp exclaimed.

Aida was about to reply when a familiar voice caught her attention.  
"Aida, is that you?" her head whipped around and her heart jumped into her throat.  
"Oh, hey Skyler," Aida smiled at her ex-girlfriend. "Long time no see."  
"Yeah no shit it's been a long time!" Skyler laughed as she stopped right in front of her. "So, who are all these lovely people with you?" She asks, taking quick notice of Aida's hand in Zoro's. "Especially this hunk of a man," she winked.  
Aida's eyes narrowed. What is she getting at?  
"I'm Zoro, it's nice to meet a childhood friend of Aida's," he says politely.  
"And I'm Luffy! I'm the captain of the pirate crew The Straw Hats," Luffy states, puffing his chest out with pride.  
Skyler just throws her head back and laughs. "Pirates! Of course, the only people who'd bother being friends with you would be criminals!"  
"Skyler," Aida says letting out a breath. "I've always been good at making friends, unlike you."  
"Doubtful you little slut," Skyler scoffs. "Well I sure hope you lot are staying for the festival, Aida's quite the rider." And then she saunters off.  
"She seems....nice." Sanji says lighting a cigarette. "You two didn't get along or something?"  
Aida just laughs nervously.  
"You two used to date, didn't you?" Nami's words made Aida flinch like someone just punched her.  
"H-how could you possibly have known that?" Aida asked stunned....she completely forgot that she'd told all of them about Skyler a few months ago.  
"The air between the two of you seemed very...how should I describe it? Tense. And the only type of tension exes have for each other," Nami explained, understanding the stress of the situation. "And besides, we all know you're bisexual so it's not like it's a shock that you dated women before."  
"True," Aida shrugged. "We didn't part on good terms."  
"She mentioned that you used to ride?" Vivi asked, changing the subject.  
"I did," Aida nodded. "But I haven't ridden much since I left home."

They were almost at the inn when she heard another familiar voice...one that didn't make her cringe.  
"Aida!" She spun around so fast that she almost fell over.  
"Dad!" Aida shouted, beaming from ear to ear.  
A stout burly man with a beard, tattoos on his arms and a beer belly came running over and scooped her up in the tightest bear hug ever.  
"Oh it's so good to see you!" He said in his scruffy lilted voice that she missed.  
After he put Aida back down, she turned to see a lot of stunned faces from her friends.  
"Sorry guys, this is my father, Angus," Aida laughed. "Dad, these are my crewmates: Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Vivi, and Zoro."  
Angus noticed immediately the way his daughter introduced her last crewmate but he didn't pry. "So, you're a pirate now?"  
"Yeah, I guess I am," Aida smiled. "It's not something I ever expected myself doing, but I wouldn't change it for the world!"  
"Honestly sir, it's a joy and a half having her on board," Zoro said genuinely. "She fills the ship with so much music and magic that we couldn't imagine it without her."  
Aida blushed at his words; she'd never heard him compliment her like that in front of others.  
"That's good to hear," Angus chortled. "You look great lass, and I don't remember you being so cheerful. At least, not when you lived here."  
There was an edge to that last comment that made Aida sad. She loved her dad more than anything, but the village made her miserable and he knew that. But it didn't make saying goodbye to him any easier.  
"So, where are you lot staying during your visit?" Angus asked, changing the subject.  
"At the inn," Luffy answered, pointing at the building.  
"Oh pish-posh!" Angus scoffed. "Come stay at my place, I have more than enough room for the lot of you!"  
Aida felt a lurch. She loved her dad, nothing would change that...but she didn't want to be stuck under the same roof as her adopted mother ever again.  
Angus noticed her facial expression. "Don't worry lass," he said softly. "Flora and I parted ways shortly after you left. I got the house and the horses and she got the boot!"  
Her eyes widened in disbelief. That was music to her ears.  
"Well then," she stated, turning and smiling at her friends. "You guys want to see where I used to live?"  
Zoro smiled softly, "lead the way."

And off they went to stay in the Freethorn style.


	6. A Straw Hat Through & Through

It had been a little over three years since Aida had walked up the old cobblestone path that lead to the estate she'd once called home. What used to feel like marching to prison suddenly felt lighter...she even had a bit of a skip in her step. Aida was dying to see the horses and to show her friends and Zoro her house.

"Whoa," Nami breathed as the house came into view. "You never told us you were so loaded!"  
The house was a large, wood-built structure with gigantic windows that overlooked the valley that it sat on. There were 6 bedrooms, each with their own luxury bathroom, a big kitchen, dining room and a massive living room with a great tall fireplace. There were three barns divided for stallions, mares and young horses in training; attached to the training barn was a great big outdoor riding arena. There were giant maple trees all over the area that were bright red, symbolizing that autumn was on its way.  
"It's beautiful," Vivi said kindly.  
Aida chuckled. "I'm not rich, dad is. He built his fortune off the horses he's been breeding and raising for as long as I can remember."  
"It's still bigger than what I would've expected," Nami said. "You didn't seem like this is a place you grew up in when we first met."  
Aida just shrugged, "when we first met I was wearing a fugly pencil skirt and a black tank top."

The sound of a horse snorting made her stop. Aida turned to see her own horse standing at the gate of the front paddock, looking right at her. She couldn't help herself, tears just started flowing as she walked over to Caesar. He was still as magnificent and beautiful as she remembered. A big, black Friesian, the stallion was her pride and joy.  
Aida held out a hand to let him smell her. Caesar took in a good whiff and started gently nibbling her hand as he used to. She wrapped her arms around his neck, inhaled the smell of her horse and just sobbed. Aida never realized how homesick she really was.

A familiar hand on her back brought her back to reality; she had no idea how long she stood there crying. She turned to Zoro and buried her face in his chest, not caring that her dad was standing a few feet away. He just wrapped his big arms around her gently, resting his chin on her head as he always did.  
They stood there for a few minutes before he spoke. "You good?"  
Aida just nodded as they let go of each other and went to rejoin the group.

As soon as she walked over, every one of her friends surrounded her in a big group hug...which just made her cry more. She had her new family and knew that she'd never be alone.  
"Come on," Angus' voice broke the silence. "Let's all head inside and have some tea and cookies so we can talk."

As they all sat in the big living room, Angus came into the room with a pot of tea and a plate of assorted pastries and cookies. It was a relief to see that he still loved to cook and bake.  
"So," he began, sitting down on a pillow on the floor. "Tell me how this band of scoundrels claimed my daughter." He was looking at Zoro when he said that. "And you, I need to know about you for obvious reasons. Now, I'm not going to be the dad that threatens my daughter's boyfriend with a shotgun, since we're well passed that now; but I do feel like I deserve a back-story."  
"Well," Nami began. "Aida and I first met at Snip Repairs, the hair salon she was working at in Ravenhorn. I went in to get my hair coloured and we started chatting."  
"I came into the salon shortly after Nami," Zoro said.  
"And scared the living daylights out of every other stylist there," Aida chuckled at the memory. "Nami was getting her hair done by my colleague whose chair was next to mine. Not a single person would approach him except for me."  
"I remember that!" Nami laughed. "It's like every stylist, except for mine, thankfully, just dissipated!"  
Angus roared with laughter. "Let me guess, you had zero fear and marched up to him, big goofy smile and just said 'hi!'"  
"Basically," Aida replied. "He didn't even get a haircut; he was just bored so he came to hang with Nami. So he sat at my chair and we started talking."  
"You did talk him into a...what was it? A massage?" Nami asked.  
"A scalp massage," Aida stated. "Since he was already sitting there and all."  
"And how'd that go?" Angus asked, taking a sip of tea.  
"I put him to sleep," she said, smiling at her lover. "I didn't even realize he was sleeping until he started snoring!"  
Everyone burst out laughing at that.  
"Leave it to Zoro to fall asleep with a beautiful woman touching him!" Sanji laughed. "How'd you meet the rest of them? This was before my time."  
"At Impure Revolt....the only bar in town," Aida continued. "It was open-mic night and I was performing."  
"What did you sing?" Vivi asked.  
Aida almost didn't want to answer. She was half-drunk when she performed and remembered all too well the dance she did.  
"It was a French song," Usopp said. "With a bunch of flowers."  
"La Vie en Rose," Aida coughed.  
Zoro was looking right at her, which made her whole face turn as red as a tomato.  
"Ohhh, now I gotta know what happened!" Sanji roared with laughter.  
She let out a breath.  
"She gave Zoro a lap dance!" Usopp burst out.  
Aida's eyes almost bugged out of her head when he said it.  
Sanji looked like he was about to have a conniption and Vivi's jaw dropped.  
"It....it wasn't quite a lap dance," Aida knew her face was bright red. "I just sat on his lap during the performance, pulled a rose out and put it in his mouth."  
"And grinded his lap," Nami teased, making Aida turn redder.  
Angus fell over laughing. Leave it to her dad to find this hysterical.  
"Where did you pull the rose from?" Sanji pried.  
"I was wearing a little black dress Sanji," Aida stated. "You can probably guess where I pulled it from."  
"From between her beautiful breasts," Zoro said with a big grin. "It was the sexiest, most daring thing anyone's ever done to me! Most people are scared to look at me, let alone sit in my lap!"  
"I had a lot to drink before my song," Aida laughed. "Hence the sheer lack of common sense or dignity."  
"What did you drink?" Vivi asked.  
"Dark 'n' stormies, what else?" Aida smiled shrugging. "And hey, it worked!"  
"It sure did," Zoro chuckled grinning at her.  
"You got the job and the guy, good going!" her dad was about to burst a gut from laughing so much.  
"I didn't even know I was auditioning for a job until the next morning," Aida laughed. "Which worked out fine, since I got fired from the salon for bringing in 'dangerous clients'."  
"That's still stupid," Zoro huffed.  
"Yeah right? You were so violent snoring in my chair!" Aida said rolling her eyes.  
"So, do you still do sexy dances like that?" Sanji asked, blood dripping from his nose.  
"Not in public," Aida answered with a cheeky grin. "Those are now solely reserved for Zoro and his eyes only."  
Zoro just reached a hand over and rested it on her thigh.  
"That's one way to make friends," Luffy chuckled. "With guts like those, we knew she deserved to be part of our crew!"  
Angus slowly got up from his cushion after he'd stopped laughing. "Well, as much as I'd love to hear more tales, I gotta go lay down for a bit and then get supper started. You lot get settled and I'll let you know when it's time to eat."

After she'd gone up to her old room and unloaded her bag, Aida decided to take a walk down to the stables to see the horses.  
She got about halfway to the barn when she turned and saw Caesar again, watching her from his paddock. Smiling, she quickly went to the barn, grabbed his halter, took him to the barn to get him tacked up and went into the jumping ring.

Getting back in the saddle again after so much time felt natural, like riding a bike. Caesar pushed off at a steady walk and soon enough she'd worked up to a canter and felt at ease.  
Aida was just setting up some jumps when she felt an audience around her. It was Zoro, Sanji and Luffy standing on the edge of the arena.  
"You going to show us your stuff or what?" Zoro grinned. "Show me how you ride!"  
She just shot him a cheeky grin. "You asked for it!"  
She suddenly felt like really showing off.....so she started taking off the saddle.  
"What are you doing?" Sanji asked from the side.  
"Showing off," Aida laughed, as she swung the saddle onto the fence and mounted.  
She picked up a canter and started at the first jump. Aida always felt more comfortable riding bareback; freer.  
"You're insane!" Luffy shouted.  
"Ride girl, ride!" Zoro chimed in.  
Her heart soared; she loved her pirate family.

Aida finished the jumps and as she rode around the arena, she re-positioned herself so that she was now standing on Caesar's back as he continued to canter, never changing his stride.  
She let go of the reins and flew her arms up and out like she was flying.  
"Ladies and gentlemen! Boys and girls! Welcome to the Blueberry Festival!" She shouted as she circled the arena.  
Every single one of them was gaping at what she'd accomplished.  
She sat back down on her horse, rode into the center of the ring and halted. Again she stood on his back and this time she took a bow.  
She looked up and her eyes fell on Zoro, who was staring with his jaw dropped. She chuckled to herself. I don't get that reaction often.  
"You're nuts!" Sanji exclaimed.  
"You're a Straw Hat!" Luffy laughed.  
Aida grinned at that. She slid off her horse just to be caught by Zoro and swept into a big hug and a kiss. "You're mine," he said. "I love you and you're crazy nerves of steel."


	7. It Was Instinctive, Like an Effortless Intake of Breath

Later at dinner, everyone was chatting up a storm.

"You should've seen her ride!" Sanji raved, "Absolutely incredible!"  
"It was so cool!" Luffy agreed, grinning at Aida.  
"Okay you brutes," Angus beamed. "Eat up!"  
Her dad really outdid himself. There were giant plates full of roast beef, pierogis, fried vegetables, fresh sourdough bread and a whole lot more.  
"Dad, when did you start cooking so extravagantly?" Aida asked. Maybe it was her just enjoying all her childhood favourites, but everything tasted like heaven to her.  
Angus just smiled at her.  
Aida then realized something; Zoro had had his hand on her thigh the entire time they'd been at the table. She didn't mind, but she couldn't recall him being so touchy-feely. She just shrugged and put her hand over his. She was enjoying the warmth of his touch.  
"What are these called?" Sanji asked. "They're delicious; I don't think I've ever had anything like them."  
"They're called pierogis," Aida said, trying to avert her attention back to the meal. "They're kind of like a dumpling, but instead of meat and vegetables, there's cheese, bacon and potatoes in them."  
"Do you still have the recipe book that I gave to you before you left?" Angus asked.  
"Of course I do!" Aida nodded. "I can show you the book when we get back to the ship and teach you how to make them Sanji."  
"Sounds like a plan," Sanji replied.  
No matter what Aida did, she couldn't distract herself from Zoro's hand on her leg, slowly moving further up. Her body was starting to feel hot; she wanted to make love. But knowing her dad, there was going to be dessert. There always was.  
"You know what? I don't think I have a pie in the freezer for dessert!" It was like he was reading her mind.  
"No pie? But dad, it's the Blueberry Festival!" Aida laughed.  
"I wasn't expecting company," he said, pointing his fork at her. "How about you and your friends take a hike up the hot springs? The weather's cool enough so they'd be enjoyable and it's still light out so you could even go make camp."  
A trip up to the hot springs sounded like a good time and the idea of being with Zoro in the hot water made her want to go more.  
"It's a short hike up to them," Aida tried to sell her friends on the idea. "And the views are magnificent."  
"I'm in," Luffy grinned.  
Everyone else nodded in agreement and it was settled, much to Aida's delight.

It didn't take long at all for everyone to get some tents and food gathered up and soon enough they were setting up camp at the location of the hot springs.

"So how are we going to do this?" Nami asked after they got everything set up. "Ladies first and then the guys?"  
Aida sighed but complied. "Sounds like a good idea." Damn, I'd rather be with Zoro in the hot water.  
Vivi seemed to understand. "There's always time for more trips to the water later if some of us need to soak some more."  
And she was right, though it was a campfire, a couple pints of beer and half a bag of marshmallows later.

When everyone started to head off to the tents, Aida slipped down to the hot springs, in hopes that Zoro would get the hint and follow. She didn't want to make it too transparent even though she knew she had nothing to hide from him.  
Maybe I should've dragged him down with me, she thought as she slipped into the water. He has been drinking and he has a tendency to get lost...  
She heard some rustling in the bushes and turned to see what it was. Nothing emerged. She suddenly felt a little anxious.  
"Sanji, if that's you, I swear to Odin," she threatened, just to see Zoro come sauntering out in a towel.  
"How rude!" He scoffed in mock offence. He got to the edge of the water, took his towel off and slowly got in the water. He moved to the side where Aida was sitting and sat next to her, putting his arm around her and pulled her close.  
She put her arm around his torso and got comfy. "This, this is nice," she said closing her eyes and taking in his musky smell.  
Zoro just kissed her forehead, "it is."  
She lifted her head to meet his gaze and met his lips with hers. It started slow and sweet, and as she hoped, it started to get heated.  
She positioned herself in front of him and sat on his lap, continuing to kiss him, their tongues dancing in perfect unison.  
Zoro's hands found their way to her back and slowly moved downward to her buttocks. One started massaging her clit, oh yes, this was happening.  
Aida moved her hands downward to find his penis and started stroking it to pleasure him. Zoro grunted with pleasure and took, what felt like seconds to get hard. She positioned herself and eventually he made his way inside her.  
Much like their first time, this sex was slow, passionate and full of emotion. Then she realized something; they'd never had sex with her on top like this before...embracing each other and their eyes meeting constantly. He started to kiss her neck slowly, gently using his tongue which sent chills up her spine; she leaned her head back and moaned softly. He caressed her breasts so gently in his big hands, squeezing ever so tenderly.  
Aida didn't want the intimate moment to end...neither did Zoro. He nibbled her neck, breathing in her sweet scent and feeling her contracting on his dick. It was pure nirvana for both of them.  
Eventually she felt her body begin to reach its climax. "...Zoro..." she moaned softly, almost scared the others would hear even though they weren't even close to the camp.  
"I know," he responded, lifting her up and placing her gently on the rocks.  
He pulled out and began licking her juices, and massaging himself at the same time.  
"Uh uh," she said, sitting up and pulling him to her. "I need you inside me."  
He smiled his devilish grin and complied, shoving his way inside her roughly just the way to make her scream in delight. He started thrusting quickly and heavily, sending Aida into a fury of orgasmic pleasure. Zoro knew exactly what his love enjoyed. He leaned over her so they could embrace more, Aida clawing into his back knowing he could take it. He thrust himself deep inside her just in time for both of them to climax at the same time; juices flowed and deep-throated kisses were exchanged.

A little while after the episode, Zoro and Aida were back to snuggling in the hot spring.  
"Aida," Zoro spoke softly. "You remember back when we agreed that getting married was overrated and bowing to the whims of the law?"  
She blinked curiously. "Yeah, what about it?"  
"Well...fuck it," he said bluntly. "Let's get married."  
She looked up to see him staring seriously at her. Her body trembled.  
"Let's do it," she answered grinning. "Put a ring on me; make it official that we're in this for the long haul."  
She sat up onto his lap with a sudden burst of energy and looked deep into his green eyes. "I want you, all of you," Aida said sincerely. "And I need you in my life for now and forever."  
He flashed one of his devilish grins at her and pressed his forehead against hers. "Excellent," he said sexily. "In that case, you up for a second round?"

Aida didn't respond; she just shoved her tongue into his mouth, ready to make love to this man and only this man for as long as she lived.


	8. I Swear on My Life

The first day of the festival came and, somehow, Luffy had talked Aida into entering a few riding competitions.

"I don't know how you talked me into this," she said exasperated. "I'm completely out of practice and I haven't ridden competitively in years!"  
"Oh come on, you can do this," Usopp assured her.  
Zoro had gone off earlier to buy a ring to make their engagement official. So far she hadn't told anyone about the moment they shared the previous night.  
"Fine, but you two need to leave so I can change!" She shouted, shoving them out of the tent. Aida took a heavy breath and began changing into her riding gear. Fuck, I wish he was here.  
She felt a presence behind her, hoping it was Zoro. She turned to be standing face-to-face with Skyler and a two other girls, she assumed were her friends.  
"So, you're riding today are you?" Skyler asked coolly.  
"Yeah, I am," Aida answered. "Why? It's not like you ever cared to compete before."  
"True," Skyler said, smirking. "I hear you and that green-haired guy are super close."  
Her blood ran cold. Where is she going with this?  
"I mean whatever," Skyler shrugged. "Shack up with whoever gets your pussy wet."  
Aida was confused. Why would Skyler bring up her relationship with Zoro if she didn't care? Suddenly she realized the other two girls were gone, but it was too late. One of them grabbed her arms and twisted them around her back while the other shoved a chloroform soaked rag over her face. She blacked out.

Aida woke up to find herself tied to a table in what looked like an old barn...and she was naked.  
"What the fuck?" she asked out loud.  
"What, not suited to your taste?" Skyler's voice echoed from the walls. "Is this not as classy as how the swordsman does it?"  
"Where are you Sky? What's going on?" Aida shouted, trying to look around to see where she was.  
Skyler emerged with her other two friends. "Don't ever call me Sky; you relinquished that right when you betrayed me."  
"Betrayed you?" Aida was confused. "If I recall, you were the one who cheated on and then dumped me because you couldn't be with someone who was bisexual!"  
Skyler's hand came down and slapped her hard on the vulva. "That's right you skank! And it'd be a hell of a lot easier if you'd just realize that it was our side that you were meant to be on!"  
"Side? You mean this is all because I'm not gay?" Aida tried to hide how much that slap hurt. "Lady, you're fucked if this is why you kidnapped me."  
Skyler fumed and the two other girls grabbed the two ropes that held Aida's legs. They pulled hard on them to force her legs apart.  
"What are you doing?!" Aida cried at the pain.   
"I'm going to give you the fuck of your life!" Skyler sneered. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that you'll split in two!"  
Aida blinked in disbelief. Then she saw it. She didn't think dildos came that big, and Zoro wasn't exactly what you'd call small. The thing in front of her now was about the length of one of Zoro's swords and about as wide as both his fists pressed together.  
"We're going to stretch you out until you split!" Skyler shouted.  
"No, no please don't!" Aida screamed. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"You're what's wrong with me!" Skyler snapped pointing at Aida. "If I can't have you then no one will!"

Aida closed her eyes to attempt to hold back her tears. She was terrified. Yesterday she'd gotten engaged to the love of her life and now it was about to be taken away from her.

She tried to shout. "Someone! Please anyone! Help me!"  
"Don't damage your vocal chords girlie," one of the girls stated. "Nobody can hear you; we're too far from the public."

Aida was trembling. And then he came. Skyler didn't even know what had hit her until she started to fall.   
Zoro just appeared out of nowhere, swords drawn and ready to protect her.  
"Don't be so confident that nobody could hear her," he said with his white sword clenched in his teeth. "If anyone cared to listen, someone can always be heard."  
Skyler lay on the floor, blood pooling out of her body. The other two just stood back in awe, wavering at their impending doom. But, instead of engaging them, Zoro just walked over and untied Aida. "You okay?"  
Aida had no words; she just sat up and jumped in his arms, completely disregarding the fact that she was naked. Not that he cared, he just took her in one arm and picked her up with ease. He still had one of his swords drawn.  
"I swear on my life, if either of you ever lay a hand on my love again I'll kill you where you stand." Zoro had such acid in his voice, even Aida was taken aback.  
But she was too tired to care, so she continued to be held and rested her head on his broad shoulder.  
The girls just shrieked and ran off. He was about to carry her outside. "Zoro! Wait!"  
"What is it?" He'd forgotten about her nudity too apparently.  
"I need your shirt." Aida said plainly.  
Zoro's face turned a shade of red she'd never seen before. It made her giggle.  
"You're adorable," she couldn't stop laughing.  
He set her down on the table, grumbled the whole time and handed her his shirt.  
"Thanks dear," she chuckled, walking up to him and kissing him.  
"You can stop laughing at me now," he grumbled, still red.  
"But now where's the fun in that?" Aida teased. "I've never seen you blush like that before!"  
He cleared his throat. "Come on, let's go to the house and get you some clothes."

And without another word, he picked her up in his arms and carried her, bridal style to the house...and by some miracle, nobody saw them.

Aida sat in the hot bath mulling over what had just occurred. I never realized how psycho exes could truly be.  
She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet smell of the coconut milk she'd added to the water. Aida wished Zoro would come join her and massage her back; he gave the best massages. And, as per usual, as though he could hear her think it, she heard a knock on the door and he walked in.  
"You want some company?" Zoro asked, winking at her.  
"Are you a mind reader or something?" Aida inquired, cocking an eyebrow. "I was literally just thinking how I could use one of your famous massages."  
He chuckled and started to undress. "Your wish is my command." He got into the bath and sat behind her, stretching his long legs out beside her.   
Zoro grabbed a sponge, squirted some soap on it and began massaging Aida's back. She couldn't believe how much his touch sent shivers down her spine.  
"You okay?" He asked softly.  
"Hmm," Aida mumbled. "I am so long as you're near."  
He replaced the sponge with his hands and began stroking her back, kneading his thumbs in circular motions.  
"You have the hands of a god," she breathed as she leaned into the motion.  
Zoro just remained silent, working his hands up and down her back.  
"How'd you realize I went missing in the first place?" Aida asked.  
"I went to the tent to see if you were ready to ride and noticed you left all of your stuff on the ground," he answered. "You take better care of your stuff than anyone I know so I knew something was up. One of the other girls said she saw what had happened and told me where you'd be; she'd been hiding in a stall when they took you and lead me to the place."  
Aida smiled. "Do you remember what she looked like? I'll have to thank her."  
"You and I both," he replied, massaging her neck.  
"Careful," she said, looking back at him winking. "You know what touching my neck does to me."  
"Oh, I'm aware," he chuckled. "But I figured you could use some extra...TLC after that escalate."  
Aida just moved his hands around her waist and leaned back against him. "Not right now, not after that."  
"That's fair," he understood. "I didn't realize you dated such psychos."  
"She didn't used to be that crazy," she laughed. "Skyler actually used to be really cool. I honestly think if things had been different we could've remained friends." She felt tears in her eyes. "She wasn't as okay with my being bisexual as you are."  
"What do you mean?" he asked.  
Aida sighed. "She was the first person I came out to. She seemed okay with it but then later broke up with me because she said she couldn't be with someone who fantasized about dick. It hurt, but some lesbians are like that, unfortunately."  
She felt Zoro tense up. "That's bullshit." He was angry.  
"Oh I know," she nodded. "But a lot of people like her think that being bisexual immediately means that someone's got commitment issues and will always end up cheating on them." Aida chuckled. "Incidentally I later found out that she was sleeping with another girl before she even broke up with me...kinda hypocritical."  
Zoro rested his chin on the top of her head. "I can assure you that I don't have that insecurity. I trust you completely."  
"And I you," she smiled. "That's why I chose you."

Aida felt herself start to drift off when a bang on the door woke her up.  
"Aida! You alright?" Vivi's voice sounded panicked. "When you never came back to the festival we thought something awful had happened!"  
"I'm fine," she answered. "Sorry I worried you; I'm with Zoro."  
"Oh, well then that's fine," Vivi's voice staggered a bit. "Sorry to disturb the two of you."  
Then Aida heard her take off.

She sat up and stretched a bit. She looked over her shoulder at Zoro to see him sleeping.  
Aida poked his cheek and he woke up. "Wakey wakey, sleeping beauty," she smiled.

He chuckled and they got out of the bath and got dressed.  
"We should probably get back to the festival before Luffy sends the whole fleet to find us," Zoro stated as he slipped his pants on.  
"We're going to have to tell them what happened too," Aida agreed putting on a simple, knee-length purple dress she'd bought earlier.  
She finished off her ensemble with her favourite black boots, a pair of black pearl earrings and her signature Mjolnir pendant.  
"You look quite sexy," Zoro breathed as he scooped her into his arms for a passionate, tongue filled kiss.  
"Well then perhaps later you'll get to unwrap me," she winked slipping her hands down to his manhood and squeezing it gently.  
He grunted with pleasure and squeezed her butt. "Maybe I'll do that now."  
"You wouldn't dare," she warned, half serious, unwillingly breaking away from his touch.  
"Not unless you want me to," he assured her. He reached around his back and pulled out a little black box. "But we should finish your ensemble properly."  
He opened it up to reveal a beautiful amethyst ring made of white gold. It was simple and elegant.  
He slipped it onto her ring finger and took her hand in his. "There, it's perfect," and kissed her hand. "Just like you."  
"It's beautiful," Aida said softly. "Thank you."  
He looked deep into her eyes. "No, thank you," and kissed her lips. "Now, we have to go meet the others so I can show you off."


	9. I Want You & Only You

The evening's festivities elevated Aida's spirits. There was music, twinkling lights and lots of tasty food. Everyone seemed to be having a good time as well, drinking, dancing and eating to their heart's content.

Aida was chatting with Nami, Vivi and Usopp about some of the activities they did during the day. Vivi immediately noticed the ring on Aida's finger.  
"Aida...is that what I think it is?" she gasped.  
"It depends," Aida grinned. "What do you think it is?"  
"Hey, what's happening guys?" Sanji asked as he, Luffy and Zoro joined in the conversation.  
Nami directed her gaze at Zoro. "What did you two get up to today?"  
"They had sexy time in the bath from what I heard," Sanji teased. He then noticed the ring on Aida's hand. "That's pretty."  
"Thanks," Aida responded with a smile. "Zoro got it for me."  
Sanji's eyes went big. "Wait...are you two...did you?"  
Zoro grinned, "Yes we are."  
"Wait, what's happening?" Luffy asked slightly confused. "I don't get it, what's so special about a ring?"  
"You goof," Nami groaned. "Aida and Zoro are ENGAGED."  
"Engaged in what?" he was so lost.  
"Engaged to be married," Usopp answered smiling. "Congratulations; took you long enough!"  
"Took them long enough?" Sanji looked hurt. "They haven't been together nearly that long. Not even a year!"  
"Well what can I say?" Zoro asked with a grin. "That was a hell of a lap dance she gave me that first night!"  
Aida burst out laughing. "What can I say? I aim high."  
Zoro put his arm around Aida's shoulder and pulled her to his side. He looked dead eyed at Sanji, "and if you touch her provocatively again, I'll castrate you. Got it?"  
"Yes sir," Sanji said with a smile. "Well then, we have a wedding to plan."  
"I swear Sanji, if it's super frou-frou I'll hit you with a skillet." Aida warned.  
"But we do need to go dress shopping!" Vivi said cheerfully. "There is no way I'm going to let you get married in a tank top and shorts."  
Aida just rolled her eyes. There was no arguing with these people.

The rest of the evening went without a hitch; there were games to be played, songs to dance to and food to fill up on.

Aida and Zoro were sitting on the sidelines, taking a break from the noise when Sanji came over to have a smoke.  
"So," he began, taking a puff. "What did you two get up to this afternoon?"  
Zoro and Aida exchanged glances and she nodded; Sanji had to know what happened.

She told the whole story about Skyler kidnapping her and attempting to kill her out of spite.  
Sanji gaped, speechless. "Damn," he finally said after a minute.  
"Yeah," Aida responded, taking a puff. She had bummed a smoke from Sanji; it was needed after that story.  
"Well I'm glad you're okay," Sanji smiled softly. "It would be a shame if I lost my sous chef."  
Luffy suddenly appeared with a big slunk of meat in one hand and a pastry in the other.  
"Hey, what's going on over here?" he asked, taking a bite of the meat.  
"Oh you know, telling horror stories," Aida said tapping the cigarette to loosen the ashes.  
"They must be good if you're smoking," Luffy noted concerned. "You don't light up unless you've been drinking or you're stressed."  
Aida gave him a half-cocked smile. "I'll tell you later, I promise. Right now I really can't handle talking about it twice."  
"Fair," Luffy smiled. "Well Sanji, you want to go see if we can't find some of that famous Freethorn pie?"  
Sanji stood up, "yeah sure. See you two later."  
Zoro reached a hand over and rested it on her shoulder. "You going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, I will be," Aida nodded, putting out the cigarette on the bottom of her boot.  
She suddenly heard the DJ put on a slow song she recognized....You're Still the One by Shania Twain.  
"I know you're not really one for dancing..." she started. "Bu-"  
He didn't let her finish. He stood up, taking her by the hand to make her stand too.  
"What kind of swordsman doesn't dance, at least once in a while?" he winked at her.

They made their way to the dance floor and slowly swayed to the music. His hands were on her lower waist, her arms wrapped around his neck; their eye contact never straying.  
They danced so close that their bodies were almost intertwined. It was intoxicating.  
"So, what kind of wedding do you think they're going to plan for us?" Zoro asked after a few minutes.  
"Well, I do know one thing for certain," Aida said. "It's going to be over-the-top and one hell of a party."  
"We could always elope," he joked.  
"I don't think they'd let us," she shrugged, inching closer to his lips.  
He pressed his lips gently against hers. "I don't think it matters, I just want to be yours."  
"You are mine," she assured. "And I'm yours."  
"Exactly," he smiled, pressing his forehead against hers gently. "And I'll throw a hundred beer bottles at every guy or gal that ogles you...so don't stand in the way of my throws."  
"Oh please don't get overly possessive," she pleaded. "I'll throat-punch them myself if they touch me where only you're allowed to venture...both men and women alike."  
He chuckled, smirking slightly. "I've got no doubt in my mind."  
His hands slid down to her butt.  
She moved her hands from around his neck to his chest. "Kiss me like you mean it."  
He grinned mischievously and pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth wide as his tongue slid in and began dancing with hers. Then she felt a wicked urge; right before the kiss ended, she moved her tongue and ran it across the roof of his mouth and broke away, making him tremble with anticipation. Zoro opened his eyes, surprised. She felt his erection against her dress.  
"So are you going to unwrap me, or what?" She challenged, smiling.  
He grinned even more. With one swoop, he had her picked up and they took off to the house as fast as they could.

Aida didn't even know how they got back to the room, but the door slammed shut and he had her pressed against the wall, tongue shoved down her throat passionately.

Zoro's hands were on her thighs, as he grinded his erection against her.  
She pushed him away only briefly as she threw her dress up over her head and onto the ground. He did the same with his shirt, grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Zoro took her underwear in his teeth and ripped them off her in one quick movement; his tongue glided over her folds and up to her clitoris. Aida moaned with pleasure as she felt him insert a finger and begin massaging her G-spot. He eventually inserted a second finger and began thrusting them in and out, increasing the intensity.  
"Q-quit teasing me," she said between gasps.  
He lifted his mouth just above her vulva. "Tell me what you want, my love."  
"I want you inside me," she said as he crawled up her body to her face.  
He kissed her passionately and broke away for a moment.  
"As you wish," he said deeply. And then he dropped his pants and inserted his penis with full force, making her cry out in pure orgasmic passion.  
He pumped inside her roughly and powerfully; he knew she liked it rough.  
"Go harder," he heard her whisper in his ear.  
He complied by moving more aggressively, moaning softly.  
After a few minutes, he moved onto his back and had her on top of him; pumping her full of pleasure. His hands were on her breasts, squeezing them and letting them bounce in his grasp. Aida leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder as he continued to pump her.  
"Oh fuck Zoro," she moaned. "I love you so much!"  
"I-I love you too," he said between breaths. He felt close to his climax. "Tell me what you want of me."  
"You know what I want," she said exasperated. "Fill me up."  
She sat up and leaned back on her hands as he thrust himself deep inside, squirting his cum inside of her. She climaxed at the same time screaming out in orgasm.  
Aida plopped down beside him, both of them breathing heavily beside each other.  
Fuck, they both thought.  
She rolled over and nuzzled up close to him, her arm stretched over his torso. He took her hand in his and caressed it gently.  
Eventually they drifted off to sleep, entwined in each other's arms.

At some point during the evening, Aida got up to go to the bathroom; when she got back to the bed he was awake as well, looking at her softly.  
She crawled into bed beside him and found her way to his lips.  
She lay on her back and he positioned himself on top of her. She opened up her legs for him and he worked his way inside her once again, this time more gently. Aida would never deny him entrance; she knew she could trust him completely.  
She tilted her head back as he kissed her neck fervently. She moaned softly.  
This, this is the man I want to have by my side, she thought as he started to move a little faster. For now and forever.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning down at breakfast, everyone seemed slow on waking up. The previous night's celebrations had everyone a little hungover.

"So how did everyone enjoy the festival?" Angus asked, between sips of coffee. "Did you all have fun?"  
"Actually dad," Aida knew she had to tell him before she left. "There's something Zoro and I need to tell you."  
Zoro set his coffee cup down and turned to face her father.  
"You see sir," he began. "I know I should've probably asked for your permission first...but you see, I've asked Aida to marry me. And she said yes."  
Angus' eyes lit up in delight. "Really? My daughter is getting married?" His voice was full of glee. "Well I'll be damned if I let you have a wedding somewhere that I can't be."  
Aida smiled.  
"But sir," Nami started. "We can't afford to stay much longer in one place; otherwise the marines could find us."  
"You don't have anything to worry," Angus assured. "The marines never come here."  
"How come?" Usopp inquired.  
"They gave up on us years ago when they realized they couldn't control the people here and tell them how to live," Aida replied.  
"I can see that," Zoro grinned. "Besides, who says that we have to wait to get married?"  
Aida blinked. "When did you have in mind?"  
"Well, it wouldn't be fair to get married without your dad to give you away," he pointed out. "And where is it written that we have to plan a wedding for months in advance? Why not get married in a week?"  
"Why a week?" Sanji asked. "Why not in a few days?"  
"Well there's a bit of planning," Nami piped in excitedly. "There's a venue to choose, food, cake, and other festivities."  
"We could have it here," Aida suggested. "It's a large enough venue for this size of a group, and food isn't really a concern with Sanji and dad collaborating together."  
"What about a dress?" Vivi asked.  
"There's a ton of boutique dress shops in this town," Aida assured. "And you can rest assured that they'll have something suited to my tastes."  
"FOOD!" Luffy exclaimed rather loudly. "And lots of it!"  
"Yes Luffy," Sanji sighed. "We just went over food." He turned to Aida. "What's your favourite cake flavour?"  
"I like tiramisu," Aida answered. "Though I'm not sure you could make a wedding cake out of it considering how spongy it is."  
"Challenge accepted." Sanji grinned.  
"And I can take care of the music," Usopp offered. "It wouldn't be right to make you entertain at your own wedding."  
"There's no need," Angus chuckled. "We have no shortage of musicians, DJs and singers here in Freethorn."  
Aida just sat back and enjoyed her coffee. This is really happening; I'm getting married. She smiled to herself. Yay!  
"Hey! What about a bachelor party?" Usopp's words broke her thoughts.  
"That's not how we do things here," Angus chortled. "We don't do separate parties; just one big one. Called a Stag 'n' Doe."  
"So...like, just one celebration together?" Sanji asked. "I think I can get behind that."  
"We're doing this Freethorn style," Aida grinned. "Do you still have that big barbecue and fire pit?"  
"I still have my beard, don't I?" her dad retorted cheekily. "I even have a new mead recipe I've been letting steep for the last month I'll bring out."  
"Party like the gods," Aida laughed. "You'd be shocked at how hard it is to find decent mead outside of this place!"  
"What is mead?" Zoro asked curiously.  
"Honey wine," Aida answered. "And it's potent; drink up pirate. Raise your horns; raise 'em up!"  
He just grinned at her. "You doubt my skills?"  
"Not at all," she laughed. "But now you get to see where I get my drinking habits from."  
"I look forward to it," he said devilishly.

Later during the day Aida, Vivi and Nami went into town to find a dress.  
"I'm not wearing white," Aida said matter-of-factly.  
"Pretty sure you've had too much sex with Zoro to qualify for white anyway," Nami teased as they walked into the first shop. "I think purple would be best; it'll match the ring."  
"I won't say no to purple," Aida grinned as she looked through the dress options. Her eyes fell on a dark plum dress with subtle sparkles on it. "How about this one?"  
"Oooh that's pretty!" Vivi squealed. "We'll definitely be trying that one on."  
Nami picked one out was light lavender with a black ribbon tying in the back. Simple but pretty. "That's a nice one too," Aida nodded.  
They had a good armful of purple dresses when they went to the change room.  
Aida knew prom season was far done, so most of the dresses they chose were marked down.  
She tried the lavender one on first. She took a look in the mirror and grimaced. She was so fair that the colour made her look washed out.  
"Nami, you know I love you," she called from the change room. "But I look white as a ghost in this dress you picked for me!"  
She just heard Nami burst out laughing. Aida threw that dress on the ground and went on to a second one, which was a knee-length dark purple made from a shimmery fabric. It fell nicely on her body and flowed out near the bottom.

She walked out of the change room to find that Luffy, Chopper and Usopp had joined the party.  
"That's lovely," Usopp grinned. "Purple really is your colour."  
"Mmhmm," Luffy mumbled between mouthfuls of an ice cream sundae.  
"Sorry Aida," Nami sighed. "I tried to give them the boot but they refused."  
"It's all good," Aida smiled. "The more the merrier."  
"How many do you have left to try on?" Vivi asked.  
"Just the sparkly one left," Aida said descending back to the change room.

She slipped out of the shimmery one and into the dark plum one she first spotted.  
It was longer than her usual style but she liked how it looked. It fell just off her shoulders, fitted her upper torso and flowed out dramatically. It fit her figure nicely.  
She stepped out and everyone, even Luffy, gasped.  
"That's the one," Usopp insisted.  
"You look so pretty!" Chopper exclaimed happily.  
"Agreed," Nami, Vivi and Luffy said at the same time.  
"Indeed that suits you perfectly," the store keeper, who had wandered over added.  
"Well I guess the votes are stacked," Aida smiled. She couldn't wait to see Zoro's face when she walked down the aisle in her dress.  
"I'm surprised Sanji was able to control himself from coming in here," Aida said as she walked back into the change room to put her normal clothes back on.  
"He's with Zoro," Usopp responded. "He's making sure that he looks the part. You can't outshine him too much."

Aida emerged with her normal clothes back on and the other dresses back on hangers. She helped the storekeeper put them back and brought the dress over to the register.  
"It's on the house, deary," he said with a smile. "All the payment I need is to see you finally be happy. I remember when you were a little kid; you never smiled as much as you do when you're with your crewmates...especially that swordsman of yours."  
"T-thank you," Aida was astonished. "I don't know what to say."  
"Just bring me a photo before you leave," he assured.  
"Absolutely," Aida smiled. "You were always so kind to me; it's the least I can do."

They left the shop with her dress in a black bag so that the surprise wouldn't be ruined.  
"Should we go meet the others for lunch?" Luffy suggested.  
"Did they say where they'd be?" Nami asked.  
"If I had to guess...I'd have to assume the tavern," Aida laughed. If she knew Zoro, an afternoon spent shopping with Sanji would make him need a beer...or ten.

As they walked over, she saw the two of them sitting at a table on the patio.  
"That didn't take long," Sanji said, gesturing to the bag.  
Everyone else sat down, Aida next to Zoro as usual.  
"So...what'd ya get?" Sanji pried.  
"A burlap sack," Aida joked.  
The waiter came over to take their orders.  
"Do you still make the best burgers on the island?" Aida asked with a smile.  
"Darn rights, we do!" the waiter laughed.  
"Right on," Aida replied. "No cheese and extra pickles please! And a round of beers please and thank you."  
Everyone else ordered and the waiter walked off.  
"So I'm guessing the burgers here are good," Sanji laughed. "Are they better than mine?"  
"Sorry Sanji," Aida laughed. "But yes, yes they are."

The food and drinks came after a short while and soon everyone started to relax.  
"Okay, yeah, I'll admit it, these are good burgers!" Sanji said between mouthfuls.  
"I told you!" Aida laughed throwing a french fry at him. "They make everything here from scratch, even the ketchup. They've always been very farm-to-table."  
"Nice," Sanji nodded in approval.  
"If I recall, they even brew their own craft beer," Aida said as she took a swig of the cold beverage.  
"Now that's commitment," Zoro said as he finished his third stein. "Are all the establishments here that homemade?"  
"They try to be," Aida replied. "Since the marines don't come here, there's not much of a steady flow of outside ingredients. So everything is grown and cooked locally."  
"That explains all the farm life around here," Vivi said. "There's an abundance of vegetable, fruit and livestock establishments around here."  
"This steak is so tender!" Nami exclaimed.  
"I noticed that there don't seem to be any slaughterhouses around," Sanji pointed out.  
"Because they're cruel," Aida answered candidly. "No animal should have to be put through that kind of torture just to end up on someone's plate."  
Everything got silent after that.

The waiter came around again after the lunch was eaten. "Will there be any dessert for anyone?"  
"Yes please," Aida, Chopper and Luffy said at the same time.  
Zoro chuckled, "you need something sweet?"  
She leaned over and kissed him. "No, I got you. But I do want pie."  
"We have blueberry, peach, pumpkin and strawberry rhubarb," the waiter piped up.  
"Strawberry rhubarb please!" Aida responded excitedly.  
"Blueberry for me, thanks!" Luffy grinned.  
"I'll have peach," Sanji chimed in.  
Everyone ended up ordering pie. "When in Rome," Nami chuckled as the waiter walked away to gather their orders.  
"I've never had so much pie in my life!" Sanji laughed. "It was more cakes and pastries on the sea restaurant."  
"I can imagine there wouldn't be much opportunity for fresh fruit," Aida nodded. "I don't think I could live without pie."  
"Oh come on," Zoro grunted. "You couldn't live without any dessert," he teased.  
"What can I say?" Aida asked kissing him again. "I like sugar."  
He kissed her back gently.  
"Get a room," Usopp teased.  
"Save it for the wedding night," Sanji agreed.  
"Yeah, that's not going to happen," Zoro laughed.  
"Seriously though," Aida said sticking her tongue out at her crewmates. "How much willpower do you think I have?"  
"Well we don't want any...oopses, now do we?" Sanji inquired.  
"There's no need to worry about that," Aida answered, getting quiet.  
"What do you mean?" Usopp asked gently.  
Aida sunk into her chair.  
"Aida? Are you alright?" Chopper inquired.  
She took a breath. "There's no need to worry about oopses happening because they can't happen."  
"What do you mean they can't?" Luffy asked.  
"I can't have kids," Aida answered frankly. "I'm infertile."  
"Oh god Aida," Sanji said putting a hand on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to push."  
"It's quite alright," Aida sighed and attempted a small smile. "I've known since I was fourteen and it's nothing Zoro didn't already know."  
"It's true," Zoro breathed. "We had that conversation right at the beginning."  
"How about...we talk about something else now?" Nami suggested. "What kind of food would you like for your reception dinner?"  
"Y-yeah," Sanji nodded. "Tell me what you want on your menu!"  
Aida perked up, "thanks guys. You're the best."  
The pies came and they spent the rest of their time at the restaurant talking food for the wedding.


	11. The Arrow that Pierces the Heart

Two days before the wedding, they were setting up for the Stag 'n' Doe. Sanji was with Angus learning about different barbecue styles, some were setting up decorations and lights and other set-up work.

"Aida, could you go split some wood for the fire?" Angus asked as he carried a huge roast out to the barbecue.  
"Sure," Aida smiled as she walked over to the wood pile.  
"Would you like some assistance?" Zoro asked as he watched Aida pick up the axe.  
She didn't respond, she just picked up a log and in one swing, split it in two.  
His jaw dropped. "I'll take that as a no," he said with a snigger.  
"What, you thought you were the only one who could swing a weapon?" Aida inquired winking at him.  
"Not at all," he grinned. "What else can you do with those hands?"  
"You're well aware what these hands can do," she responded suggestively.  
He just laughed and went to sit under a tree while she chopped wood.

Usopp wandered over with a bow. "Aida, I hear you're quite the archer."  
"Where did you find that?" Aida looked shocked.   
"Your dad found it and said to bring it to you," he answered.  
"Okay, first you can swing an axe and now I find out you can shoot?" Zoro asked surprised. "What other acts of violence can you perform?"  
"Acts of violence? Really?" Aida laughed.  
She set down the axe and picked up the bow and quiver. "You really want to see me shoot?"  
"Uh, yeah?" Zoro replied with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  
"Can I borrow your bandana?" She asked with a wink.  
He smirked and got up, walked over to her and handed her his bandana. "Take care of it."  
Aida tied it around her head, subtly enjoying the fact that it smelled like him.  
She plucked an arrow out of her quiver and set it up on the bow. She aimed and shot the arrow, sending it hurdling into the trunk of the tree she aimed at.  
"Damn girl," Nami said as she and the others walked over to watch.  
Her dad walked over and set an apple on the chopping block. Aida grinned, took several steps back, took out another arrow and shot it; piercing the apple right in half.  
Zoro gawked. "I love you," he grinned.  
"You're such a little Viking!" Vivi laughed.  
"I can shoot while riding too," Aida boasted. She didn't usually brag, but she couldn't help it.  
"Show us," Luffy dared.  
"Go, I'll finish the wood," Angus chortled.

In the riding ring, Aida was back on Caesar, bareback as usual. This time there were targets set up around the ring, which all had marks in them from previous years of archery practice.  
She set off at a steady canter, sitting back and not holding onto her horse. She went over a first jump, shot an arrow and hit it square in the middle. She went through the course, hitting every mark. The last one, she intentionally set up to be tricky; she went over the jump, spun around on her horse and shot the arrow, again right in the center.  
She circled around and came to a halt in the middle of the arena. She stood up on Caesar once more and bowed; all her friends clapping.  
"That was so cool!" she heard Nami cry out.  
She sat back down on Caesar and leaned forward to rub his neck to praise him. "Good boy," she whispered to him. Caesar just shook his head and snorted.  
She dismounted and walked over to the gate where everyone was waiting for her.  
"Are there any other hidden talents you have in that quiver?" Zoro asked winking at her.  
"You'll just have to wait and find out," she teased.  
She noticed it was starting to get dark. "Now come on, let's go party!"  
She let Caesar back into his paddock and went in to change into a pair of comfy jeans and a black hoodie. She knew that this was going to be a casual party. 

Aida was just leaving her room when Nami came out of nowhere and plopped a plastic tiara on her head. "For the bride," she said with a wink.  
"Do I have to?" Aida sighed.  
"Yup!" She laughed.  
And they headed out for the celebration.

The food all tasted amazing; rich smoky barbecued pork on a bun and lots of mead.  
Aida and the others were sitting around the fire, drinking and enjoying the quiet of the night.  
She breathed in the smell of the campfire and the crisp air; summer was ending and fall was approaching soon. It brought her back to that night in the hot spring. Why am I thinking of that? She thought to herself.  
She sat back and leaned against Zoro's shoulder. He smelled musky with the subtle smell of wine; she found it enticing.  
He rested his chin on her head for a moment, breaking away only to take a swig of his drink.  
"Enjoying the mead?" she asked.  
"Your dad's got a talent, that's for sure." He laughed. "Well, many to think of it. Between being a fantastic cook and wine maker...he raised a wonderful young woman."  
She sat up and looked at him, unsure whether he was just drunk or being sincere.  
He was looking her in the eye; it was genuine. She smiled, leaned in and kissed his lips, taking in the taste of wine on his breath. He took his free hand and pushed her face into his, sliding his tongue in sending her into a relaxed state. They kissed like that for a good minute before they were interrupted by Sanji.  
"Hey guys, it's still early," he laughed sitting down. "There's plenty of time for straddling each other later."  
Aida just rolled her eyes and snuggled close to Zoro. Her dad had already retired for the night, letting her and the crew do as they please.  
"This is boring!" Usopp shouted drunkenly. "Where are the tunes? We gotta get dancing!"  
"No, no we don't," Aida replied. "Can't we just enjoy the night air without everything being loud and obnoxious all the time?"  
Usopp stared at her for a second, smiled and shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so. It's your night so I'll comply." And he sat down by the fire.  
"I won't," Sanji said getting up. He walked over to somewhere and returned with a case. "I was going to give this to you as a wedding present, but now felt appropriate."  
Aida sat up, perplexed. She opened it and gasped; inside was a beautiful mahogany guitar with Celtic knots carved into the design.  
She had completely forgotten that he'd broken her guitar a few weeks ago.  
"This...this is immaculate." Aida breathed, picking up the guitar and holding it in the playing position.  
Out of habit, she began tuning it. Everyone inched closer, waiting in anticipation for her to start playing.  
Smiling softly, Aida closed her eyes and began playing a song from her childhood. She was originally going to play a love song for Zoro, but now was not the time for that. The song she played was an old Celtic song and she sang it without mistake; it brought back so many memories of when she was younger.  
When she finished, she opened her eyes to see all of her crewmates in a lulled state; a normal reaction when she sang something slow.  
"That...that was beautiful," Zoro said after a minute. "I've missed your playing."  
Aida blushed slightly. She missed playing for him. She looked at her watch and saw that it was well after midnight, and yet she didn't feel tired. So she picked the guitar back up and played a more upbeat...witchy song, which she knew they all enjoyed.  
Everyone except Zoro got up and began to dance around the fire, steins clinking as they cheered and celebrated.


	12. A Family Without Squanders Has no Love in It

The day before the wedding, the air was buzzing with anticipation and excitement. As chairs were being placed, tents being set up and cakes were being decorated; there was no lack of energy considering how late they stayed up the night before.

The DJ was going through and playing some music to keep the energy flowing; which made Aida want to dance. She bobbed her head and swayed her hips as she worked on table placements. A familiar hand grabbed her waist and pulled her into an embrace where they danced with each other until the song ended. He kissed her lightly on the lips, "hi," he smiled.  
"Hey, yourself," she chuckled as he let her go. "No, no," she said, pulling him back for another embrace. "I'm not letting you escape that easily." And she kissed him again.  
"Come on guys," Usopp laughed. "At least try to stay focused!"  
"Hey, we're just practising for when they say 'you may kiss the bride'!" Zoro retorted.  
"Exactly, so bugger off!" Aida laughed hugging her husband-to-be.  
Suddenly she felt a spray of water which jolted her around to see Luffy with a water gun.  
"You guys need to cool off!" He grinned shooting her in the face.  
"Gah! Luffy!" Aida shouted wiping the water from her face. "Was that really necessary?"  
"Hey, it worked!" Nami laughed.  
Aida said nothing, but walked over to the side of the garden and grabbed the hose. She turned on the water and whipped around, a very mischievous look on her face.  
"Bring it on, straw hat!" She shouted spraying Luffy in the face.  
Luffy just grinned and ran after her.  
But why should it be just the two of them having fun? Aida saw Zoro's back was to hers, saw an opportunity for ambush...and took it. She sprayed him right in the ass.  
Luffy just fell over laughing. Zoro looked over his shoulder, glaring at his bride.  
"Come get me, swordsman!" She taunted spraying him again.  
Zoro closed his eyes and smiled. He turned to her and ran towards her; she just dropped the hose and booked it towards the woods.

Aida made it to the edge of the trees when he caught her and pinned her to the ground.  
Zoro pinned her arms over her head and put his face inches from hers.  
"Caught you," he said evilly.  
"What are you going to do with your prize?" She asked.   
He grinned, taking one of his hands and reaching up under her dress.  
"Huh, no underwear I see," he realized, pleased.  
"Underwear is so overrated," Aida said with stifled moan. "It just gets in the way."  
"Agreed," he answered as he started to massage her.  
She moaned.  
He saw her mouth open and slid his tongue in, kissing her passionately.  
"Anyone ever tell you that you kiss by the book?" she asked after they stopped for air.  
"Just one," he grinned. "You."  
"Good," she smirked, wriggling one of her hands free so she could push his face closer to hers.  
She freed her other hand and wrapped her arms around him. Zoro started grinding against her which made her moan more.  
"You think we'd get in trouble if we fucked before our wedding night?" he asked as he sat up undoing his pants.  
"Probably," she laughed sliding her dress off. "But only if they find out."  
He just laughed as he leaned back over her, positioning himself. She assumed the position and he worked his way inside her, gently pleasuring her.  
She moved her hands up his shirt feeling his muscles contract from the effort. She moaned softly as he worked.  
"Don't get too vocal, my dear," he chuckled. "Don't want to get caught."  
"Well then you'd better shut me up," she said.  
He smiled and kissed her, and their tongues danced.

Eventually they made their way back...and Sanji for some reason made it his business to pry them about what they were up to.  
"Why do you need a play-by-play?" Zoro growled. "We're adults, and we can do as we please."  
Angus and Chopper had gone off somewhere so they didn't have to hear this argument.  
"Can't you keep your hands off of each other for a few hours?" Sanji snapped.  
"Why do you care?" Aida challenged. "We're pirates; it's not as though we're law abiding citizens!"  
"She's right Sanji," Vivi said, stepping in. "It's not your business to parent them."  
"Not my business?" Sanji's face was red with anger.  
"No, it really isn't," Usopp agreed. "Let it go."  
"Fuck!" Sanji spat and stormed off.

That night at dinner, everything seemed tense. Sanji wouldn't even make eye contact with either Aida or Zoro.

"So give me the 4-1-1," Chopper said cheerfully. "I need to know what I missed the last few days."  
"There's nothing to tell," Sanji replied acidly.  
Aida was fuming. Why did her sex life with Zoro bother him so much?  
"Well you missed a hell of a festival!" Luffy exclaimed, stuffing his face with mashed potatoes. "There was music, great food, dancing and great food!"

"No, no that's not what I mean," Chopper laughed. "I mean, give me the important details. Like, when did Zoro propose? Where?"  
"It was the first night we were here," Zoro answered. "The night we went up to the hot springs to camp."  
"Really? We must've missed it!" Vivi said giggling.  
"It was later," Aida informed. "We went down to the hot springs after you all went to bed for some alone time. And that's when he asked me."  
"How'd you pick out the ring?" Usopp asked.  
"Amethyst is her favourite gemstone," Zoro stated smiling at Aida. "And I knew she'd kill me if I got her diamonds."  
"You don't like diamonds? But I thought they were a girl's best friend." Luffy joked.  
"I think they're cliché," Aida admitted.  
"And purple is your favourite colour," Sanji was slowly calming down and joining back in the conversation.  
"Yeah, it is," Aida was still wary.  
"So what's your opinion on roses?" Usopp inquired.  
"I prefer orchids, personally," Aida replied. "They last longer, have nicer colours and aren't overused."  
Usopp laughed, "that's fair."  
The air still felt tense.  
"What happened here?" Chopper inquired. "What's with the elephant in the room?"  
"Yeah Sanji, what's with that elephant?" Aida asked, taking a sip of wine.  
Sanji let out a hefty sigh. "I admit, I was out of line earlier," he said slowly. "I apologize for sticking my nose where it didn't belong. It's not fair to pry so much the evening before your wedding and I'm sorry."  
"So, are we cool?" Aida asked. "No more drama llama?"  
"Yeah," Sanji nodded with a smile. "No more drama llama."  
"Good, in that case...." Aida got up and disappeared into the kitchen for a moment.  
When she came out she was pushing a cart of fresh pies. "Dad and I spent the last day and a half working on these. I wanted to thank you all myself, personally for these last months. I know it's sappy, but since I grew up with no siblings or close nit family, I wanted to know how much I appreciate you accepting me into your crew. You're all family to me; brothers and sisters I could never imagine my life without...and now a husband." She smiled glancing around the table at each of her crewmates.  
"Sanji, I know you just have my best interests at heart," she continued, picking up one of the pies and walking over to him. "You're like a brother to me and I love you."  
Sanji smiled, "you're like a sister; I just want to make sure you're looked after."  
"And I am," she said, setting the pie in front of him. "But, I have to ask, does that crust look burnt to you?"  
He glanced at it just in time for the pie to get smushed in his face.  
"Welcome to the family, ya filthy animal!" Aida chortled.  
The entire table erupted in laughter. Sanji wiped off the pie from his face and just started laughing.  
The rest of the pies were sliced up and served to everyone at the table.  
"This is magnificent!" Chopper said cheerfully shovelling pie in his mouth.  
"Yeah, super tasty!" Sanji agreed. "Especially after getting to smell it up close."  
"You know something?" Aida asked, setting her fork down. "Before that incident; that pie was meant for this pile of shit!" She said pointing her fork at Zoro.  
Zoro choked on his drink. "Well then, thanks for taking the fall Sanji!"   
"You're going to continue to bake pies once we leave, right?" Luffy asked, helping himself to a fourth serving.  
"Maybe," Aida teased. "So long as you ask me nicely."  
"Please?" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper asked in the same tone, making mock cutesy faces.  
Aida just laughed, "oh I suppose!"


	13. I Will Love You Today, Tomorrow & Forever

The morning of the wedding, Aida's stomach was in butterflies. She got up earlier than everyone else and made her way down to the kitchen for some breakfast; she put on a pot of coffee, fried some bacon, eggs and made some toast.

Instead of going out to eat in the big dining room, she sat at the small table in the kitchen, reading through her songbook. She had a song she'd written for Zoro and she was going through the lyrics when she heard someone come downstairs. She closed the book and set it to the side when Zoro came in and poured himself some coffee and went to sit down beside her.  
He pushed her hair behind her shoulder and stole a piece of her toast.  
Normally she'd be annoyed, but there wasn't much about Zoro that irked her; she slid the plate between them and let him help himself to some bacon.  
"When we leave we should stock up on some coffee," he said after awhile. "It's more robust than most of the stuff we get elsewhere."  
"Hmm," Aida nodded in agreement taking a sip. "It's the hickory that they throw in to the roaster when they cook the beans."  
"Maybe we should just get some hickory," he chuckled. "There's something else in there too though...cinnamon?"  
"That's just something that I like to add when I make coffee," she chuckled. "Usually Sanji's the first one up so I don't get to the coffee maker before he does. I'll suggest to him that he should start adding cinnamon."  
"Definitely do that," he smiled, taking a bite of bacon. "Are you ready for tonight?"  
"Honestly I've been ready since you proposed," Aida said smiling at him.  
He grinned, "that's good. I don't want you getting cold feet."  
"I didn't have cold feet when I first met you and I don't have 'em now," she retorted poking his cheek.  
"Hey!" Zoro chuckled. He took her hand and kissed it gently.  
They finished eating and were sitting enjoying the coffee when the others slowly made their way down.

"Bacon! I smell bacon!" Luffy said, still half-asleep.  
"Sorry man," Aida shrugged as she started another pot of coffee. "I only share bacon with early risers."  
"Rude!" Luffy slumped.  
Chuckling, Aida walked over to a plate that was covered with paper towel, brought it over and revealed a full plate of bacon.  
Luffy's face lit up.  
"There are pancakes made as well," she gestured to a baking dish filled with pancakes.  
"Where'd those come from?" Zoro inquired, astonished.  
"Dad made them last night," she answered.  
"And you only now felt it necessary to point them out to me?" he asked frowning.  
"I honestly forgot until now," she admitted.  
He crossed his arms and frowned like a child. Pancakes were Zoro's favourite and she thought he was being cute.  
Aida got a plate, put some pancakes and bacon on it and put it in front of him.  
"There you go, you big baby," she teased.  
Zoro was about to take a bite when Luffy swooped in and took his food from under him.  
Zoro just stared blankly at where his food once was.  
"Luffy, you put that back!" Aida ordered, seeing as Luffy was about to shovel it in his mouth.   
Luffy slowly set the plate back down in front of Zoro. Everyone was flabbergasted that he listened.  
"Damn," Sanji breathed. "You're good."

Everyone else helped themselves to some breakfast and sat around the smaller kitchen table to eat.

Even though Aida had already eaten, she took a couple pancakes and more bacon for herself.  
"Aida, do you have your dad's pancake recipe in that book he mentioned?" Sanji asked.  
"Yeah," Aida nodded. "The secret is to use buttermilk instead of regular milk. And a splash of vanilla."  
"Genius," he breathed taking a bite. "They're the fluffiest things I've ever eaten."  
"Oh, and the coffee has cinnamon and hickory in it," she remembered Zoro mentioning how he enjoyed the flavour. "Since you're usually up before I am to make coffee."  
"That's a pretty good idea," Sanji nodded taking a sip.  
"Aida, would you like me to do your hair for this evening?" Vivi asked.  
"And I could do your makeup," Nami piped in.  
"Sure," Aida agreed.   
"Nothing over-the-top, you have my word," they both promised.  
"Thanks you two," Aida smiled.  
"Hey, what are sisters for?" Nami asked with a wink.  
"What are you going to wear on your feet?" Usopp inquired.  
"Am I required to wear shoes?" Aida groaned. "They're extremely overrated."  
"Agreed," Luffy said between mouthfuls.  
"You should wear something with a heel," Nami suggested. "That way you don't look like such a pipsqueak standing next to Zoro."  
"Hey, I'm in shape," Aida joked. "I can climb."  
Zoro spat his coffee at that comment. "Yes, yes you can," he choked, blushing slightly.  
Everyone laughed at that reaction.  
"Hey, everyone shut the hell up!" He grumbled.  
Aida stifled a giggle.  
He pointed his fork at her, "especially you."  
"Oh I'm starting to want you to make me," Aida taunted.  
"You don't think I will?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"Nah, you're full of hot air," she teased scrunching her nose.  
He set his fork down and pressed his forehead against hers.  
She looked him dead in the eye...and kissed him.  
"You guys are too much," Sanji stated throwing his arms up. "I'm getting more coffee."

After breakfast, Aida went upstairs to have a shower. She leaned her head back and let the warm water wash down her face. Zoro massaged her back. He moved closer and began kissing her neck softly. She tilted her head back to find his lips.  
"If I could just live the rest of my life kissing you nonstop, I'd be okay with that," Aida said softly, wrapping his arms around her.  
"I wouldn't be opposed to that either," he replied with a tender smile. "I think I could become the world's greatest swordsman while kissing you."  
"Multitasking at its finest," she stated approvingly. "It might make holding your third sword in your mouth a little tricky, but I have total confidence in you."  
They finished showering and went to get dressed. Aida put on some jeans and a blue t-shirt.  
As she went back to the bathroom and dried her hair, she pondered at how she'd want it styled for her wedding. She decided she'd put her total faith in Vivi and Nami's abilities and tied it into a ponytail.  
She was sitting on the edge of the bed when she caught a glimpse of Zoro as he pulled his shirt over his head, his muscles moving in perfect synchronicity. He has the body of a fucking god, she thought to herself as she looked him up and down.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality.  
"Everyone decent?" Nami asked from outside.  
"Yeah, come on in," Aida answered.  
Nami and Vivi came in with the world's biggest makeup case, brushes and bunch of other stuff.  
"Gods, where did you get all that?" Aida inquired.  
"Never you mind," Vivi replied walking over and immediately taking out her ponytail.  
"You ladies have fun," Zoro laughed as he bolted out the door.  
Smartass, Aida thought as Vivi started running her fingers through her hair.  
"So, what were you thinking for tonight?" Vivi asked as she sat behind her.  
"I was thinking I want it up," Aida responded. "I want to show off my undercut."  
"Ooh, that could be fun," Nami agreed. "How about some braids?"  
"Nah, I want something that'll be easy to take down at the end of the night," Aida shook her head. "I don't feel like undoing braids after an unhealthy amount of mead."  
Nami laughed, "fair."

The evening approached faster than Aida had anticipated. She had her dress, makeup and hair all perfectly done. Those two are amazing, she thought as she admired her reflection in the mirror.  
Vivi had done a simple ponytail but she detailed it with sparkly pins and it was so simple but beautiful and Nami kept the makeup as minimalistic as she could. It was exactly how she wanted it. As she put some final lip gloss on and fixed her earrings, she heard a knock at the door.  
"Come on in," she called.

It was her dad; Angus took in the sight of his daughter.  
"You look beautiful," he said, tears in his eyes. "Are you almost ready?"  
"Yeah, I'm just trying to decide what necklace to pair with this dress," Aida nodded.  
"How about this one?" He asked, holding something in his hands.  
Curious, Aida went over to her dad; in his hand was his original Mjolnir necklace.  
"Oh dad, I-I can't," she felt like crying. "You've had that necklace for so long; it's a part of you."  
"And now it's a part of you," he insisted. "I want you to wear it, and to take it on your adventures. That way you'll always have a piece of me with you, no matter where you are."  
He placed it over her head and it hung around her neck perfectly.  
"I don't need a pendant to know that Thor is always by my side," he said gruffly. "You're going to go on many adventures, and I won't be there with you. This way, I always will be, in spirit."  
They hugged for a moment; Aida tried her best to fight back tears, knowing that Nami would kill her if she ruined her makeup.  
"Now," Angus coughed as the hug ended. "Let's get you down there, and get you married to that man of yours!"

Aida walked out the door and into the setting sun with her father. As she walked she felt as though the gods themselves were walking with her. She felt ready and confident to be married to Zoro and knew in her heart that this was her best decision.

As they got closer to the venue, she saw him. She'd never seen him in a suit before; gods he looked so handsome!  
He was fixated on something Sanji was talking about until Usopp tapped him on the shoulder and pointed towards her. Zoro's eyes lit up and, as she got closer, she saw that there were tears in his eyes!  
They stood together under the pergola, holding each other closely. The chairs were set up in a half-circle and Aida and Zoro stood in the center.  
Angus cleared his throat and they distanced slightly, still holding hands.  
"Now, we are gathered here," Angus began. "To witness these two young souls, share their lives together for now and until the end of time. As I understand, you both wrote your own declarations of love and devotion. As usual; ladies first."

Aida stood up tall and proud, ready to profess her love. "My love," she began. "You are the one person with whom I can share all that I am. I promise to trust you and to be honest with you; I promise to listen to you, respect you and support you. I promise to laugh and play with you and grow and bend with you. I promise to cherish every day we have together. I promise to do all of this through whatever life brings us; riches or poverty, health or sickness, through good times and bad, until the end of my days."  
Angus turned to face Zoro and he took a breath. "I take you to be my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our friendship and I will love you today, tomorrow and forever. I will trust you and I will honour you; I will laugh with you and I will cry with you. I will love you faithfully through the best and the worst; I will love you through the difficult and easy times. What may come I will always be there, as I have given you my hand to hold...so do I give you my life to keep."  
"Those are truly lovely professions," Angus said softly. "Well I don't see any reason why these two shouldn't be married; what do you all think?"  
"Ah come on Zoro!" Usopp yelled.  
"Kiss her already!" Sanji piped in.  
"Well then, I guess it's unanimous," Angus chortled. "As a father and guardian, I forever bless this binding and you forever have my gratitude. Now, if you don't kiss I believe there might be a mutiny!"  
Aida didn't waste any time, she practically jumped into his arms and, as he caught her, lifted her up for the most passion-filled kiss they'll ever share for the rest of their lives.

Angus handed each of them a drinking horn filled with mead. "Now what's a proper ceremony without a wine blessing?"  
Aida grinned mischievously at Zoro, "race?"  
Zoro chuckled, "you're on!"  
They chugged back their mead back as quickly as they could.  
A roar of cheers erupted from the rest of the crewmates and that was it. Aida and Zoro were married and neither of them could be any happier.

During the reception, everyone sat around a huge table that was setup outside and it was as energetic and loud as ever.  
Mead was passed around, food was eaten and memories were made. The dinner was a beef roast complete with charred vegetables, pierogis, fresh bread and of course, pie.

"So, what do we call you now?" Sanji asked Aida. "Mrs. Roronoa? Or are you still Ms. Stillwater?"  
"You still call me Aida," she laughed raising her drinking horn. "If you call me Mrs. Anything, I'll deck you."  
Sanji just laughed and took a swig of mead. After a bit, he got up and walked over to the house; shortly after he emerged wheeling out the biggest slab of tiramisu Aida had ever seen in her life.  
"Damn Sanji!" She exclaimed! "You weren't kidding when you said you were going to make me a wedding cake of tiramisu!"  
"Hey, what kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't do as a lady asks?" he asked winking at her.  
He was about to cut her a slice when Luffy came out of nowhere and flopped down into the cake, sending pieces of it flying everywhere.  
"LUFFY!" Everyone cried.  
Aida just roared with laughter. "You nut! I wanted to eat that!"  
"Haha, sorry!" Luffy laughed getting up from where he fell. He picked up a piece from the ground and plopped it in his mouth. "It is tasty!"  
Aida saw a small mound of it had landed on her plate. She picked it up, thought about eating it, then turned to Zoro and smeared it in his face.  
Zoro was just stunned. "What the hell did you do that for?"  
"Well I already smushed your pie in Sanji's face," Aida laughed shrugging. "I figured this was a close second!"  
Sanji just fell to the ground laughing.  
Aida leaned over and kissed his lips. "It's delicious."  
"Yeah?" Zoro cocked an eyebrow. "Then have some more!" and he wiped his face and pressed his hands on her face.  
Aida just burst out laughing. "You're a class act my love!"  
Zoro just grinned at her.  
She raised her drinking horn and he raised his mug and they cheered.

After dinner the DJ got set up called everyone to the dance floor.  
He set up a microphone and called Aida over.  
"You guys didn't expect me not to sing at least one song, did you?" Aida asked into the microphone. "And yes, I'm dedicating this to my favourite swordsman."  
"Awww," Sanji exclaimed loudly. "You little sap!"  
Aida rolled her eyes and chuckled. She cued the DJ and he began playing the song I Have Nothing by Whitney Houston. (I know, super cheesy)

After the song had ended everyone cheered and the DJ took the microphone off the floor.  
"Alright it's time to start off the evening!" He announced. "Let's get the bride and groom onto the floor please!"  
Aida was perplexed as Zoro took her by the hand to the dance floor.  
"I didn't know we had a song," she said to Zoro.  
"No?" He smirked at her. "You can't think of a single song that you'd like to claim as ours?"  
She was about to respond when she heard the song start playing. She laughed.  
"La Vie en Rose," Aida smiled. "I should've known," she shook her head and chuckled.  
They swayed to the music so closely that Aida could smell the wine on his breath. She kept tilting her head up and kissing his lips.  
"I love you," she said quietly as they danced.  
"I love you more," he taunted with a chuckle.  
"I love you most," she teased.

The song ended and then a Celtic song, Tears of Hercules started playing.  
"The bride would like to share a dance with her father," the DJ announced.  
Aida and Angus danced and talked one-on-one.  
"I can't remember seeing you this happy," Angus stated. "You laugh until your sides hurt with your crew and you get a goofy smile on your face when you're with Zoro. I'm glad that you have him lass."  
"I'm lucky to have met him," Aida replied with a smile. "He and the rest of those pirates are the best thing to have happened to me."  
"They are indeed," Angus chuckled. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for the way I let Flora treat you through those years. She had us both running scared."  
"I never blamed you for that," Aida shook her head. "She's an awful woman, nothing will change that. But you're my dad and you always will be."  
Angus smiled warmly at her. "You've grown into such a strong woman. I'm so proud of you lass."  
"Thanks dad," Aida replied, returning the smile.

Later that night, Aida made her way to the bathroom in her room to wipe some of the food off of her face.

She was still laughing at the theatrics. "These are my people," she said as she wiped the cake off her face. She decided now was a good time to take her ponytail out as well.  
"Hey, are you alright in there?" Zoro asked from the door.  
"Yeah, just a little messy," Aida answered, opening the door and walking into the bedroom area.  
"Good," he replied, sitting on the bed. His jacket was gone and his shirt was open.  
She grabbed one of his shirts off the floor, unzipped her dress and slipped it on. Then she went over and sat on his lap, facing him.  
"That's better," she said kissing him.  
"Hmm," he responded kissing her back. He started moving his hands up her back. "You know, you're just creating more work for me by having this shirt on. It would've been more convenient if you'd just stayed naked."  
"But then I have to work more to undress you," Aida said. "How is that fair?"  
She moved her hands to underneath the shirt he was wearing and started to slide it off. Zoro complied by taking it off completely.  
"See? Now we're even," she giggled.  
He placed his hands on her buttocks and squeezed gently. "So, this is technically our first time as a married couple."  
"Yeah, so you'd better wow me," she teased.  
He chuckled, and slipped the shirt off of her. "Clothes are highly overrated," he said, smirking.  
Aida moved her hands downward and started to unbutton his pants. "Agreed," she smiled.  
He picked her up and turned her onto the bed. He leaned over her, kissing her neck the way she liked it. She finished unbuttoning his pants and was fixated on pushing them as far down as she could reach. He stood up briefly to let them drop to the floor. He knelt down and started licking at her clit, moving his fingers down her folds and massaging her.  
He worked his way up on top of her and started to grind against her. Feeling a sudden surge of adrenaline, she flipped him over onto his back.  
"This is unexpected," he grinned.  
She knelt forward and began kissing him, tongues dancing in perfect rhythm. She slowly moved her way down to his penis and he leaned back and moaned as she placed her mouth on the tip. She moved her mouth over his dick, gently sucking and pleasuring him.  
She could feel his body tremble from the pleasure.  
Then she felt him grab her and pull her up to meet him. She positioned herself on top of him and Zoro found his way inside of her.  
They worked together, pumping each other vigorously.  
She leaned forward to deepen the penetration and he started moving his hips faster to intensify the sensation.  
He flipped her over onto her back and started thrusting harder. The greatness was overpowering her. She felt close to her climax.  
"...Zoro..." she gasped.  
He grinned and, for some reason slowed down. He reached over across the bed and grabbed something...his bandana. He put it on and knelt over her and shoved his tongue in her mouth.  
"Tell me what you want," he said after breaking away from the kiss.  
"I want your cock," she said sexily. "I want it deep inside of me."  
He grinned devilishly, "as you wish."  
And he flipped her over again; this time bent over, her back facing him. And he thrust himself inside of her harder and deeper than she'd experienced. She cried out in pleasure.  
"Oh yes," she cried.  
He smacked her ass and started going harder than she'd ever experienced.  
He worked his way deep inside; and as he worked he knelt over, breathing warmth on her back. She shivered.  
Aida moved her hand to her clit and began circular movements to increase the power of the orgasm. He thrust himself deep inside her and she felt him cum. She cried out and fell face first onto the bed. Zoro pulled out and knelt down to suck her juices and she moaned with pleasure. Fuck that was intense, she thought.  
She felt his fingers massaging her so she lifted her head and looked back at him.  
"Round two?" She asked, still breathing heavily.  
She rolled onto her back and he crawled on top of her. "If you're up for it," he smirked.  
He looked so devilish and sexy with his bandana.  
"This could be a regular look for you," she breathed gesturing to the bandana.  
"Yeah, you like this?" He asked.  
"Yes, yes I do," she smiled kissing him. "I would not be opposed if you wore it every time we made love."  
He grinned at that. "Your wish is my command." And he thrust himself back inside of her for another round of intense love making.

The following day was the time for departure. Aida felt bittersweet about leaving home for the second, maybe final time in her life.  
"We'll come back," Luffy said, seeming to understand how she was feeling. "We'll have to, your dad is part of our family too!"  
Aida smiled, "thanks Luffy."

"Aida!" she turned to see her dad carting a few humongous cases up to her. "These are for you; to add to your instrument collection."  
Perplexed, she opened the first case; it was a beautiful cello made from cherry wood.  
The instrument shone bright red in the sunlight and took her breath away.  
The next one, slightly smaller, revealed a purple electric guitar and the one beside it was an amplifier to go with it. The last, largest case which was probably as big as she was...was an electric baby grand piano.  
"...dad..." she breathed. "What is all this?"  
"What, a dad can't spoil his daughter?" he asked, winking.  
The others walked over to see all that he'd brought.  
"Wow," Zoro was even taken away at the beauty of the instruments. "These are incredible."  
"They truly are," Nami agreed eyeing the cello.  
"Oh, and one more thing!" Angus exclaimed, as he pulled a large book from his shoulder bag. "For your other studies."  
"This...this is your Book of Shadows." Aida was stunned.  
"Aye, it is," Angus nodded. "I haven't looked at it in a very long while; I figure you'd have more use for it."  
"This is too much," she was exasperated. "This is your life's work."  
"As are you," he replied smiling softly. "You have your bow, right?"  
Aida felt tears fill her eyes, "yes, I do."  
Angus scooped her up in one last bear hug. "I love you, daughter."  
"I love you too dad," she choked.  
"Oy, enough water works!" He said, wiping tears from his own eyes. "You've got your new family and they're going to take great care of you. Now get out of this place and live your life!"  
Aida wiped the tears from her face and beamed a big smile. "I'll make you proud, dad."  
"Aye, I know you will," he grinned.  
They exchanged a high-five.  
"Now, climb aboard with your crew and set sail!" he said grinning big. "And Zoro!"  
Zoro turned around as he was about to haul the piano up to the ship.  
"Yes sir?" he asked.  
"You take care of my treasure," Angus declared. "She's all I got so you'd better be good to her."  
Zoro grinned, "You can rest assured sir. I'll take the best care of her."  
"And quit calling me sir! What am I old?" Angus put his hands on his hips. "That's Angus to you, young man!"  
"Yes Angus," Zoro's grin didn't falter.   
Aida just smiled. She would miss her dad, but her life was on the Going Merry, with that band of miscreants and that green-haired swordsman that she loved with all her heart.

The last instrument on the cart was the cello. She grabbed it and ran to the ladder and began climbing up after Zoro.  
He caught her as she reached the top and helped her over, scooping her into his big arms and hugging her tightly.  
They released and he and Sanji raised the anchor. Usopp and Nami released the sail and they were headed out, away from Dominion Island.  
"Take care, ya filthy pirates!" Angus shouted from the land.  
"See ya dad!" Aida shouted, waving both her arms in the air.  
"Farewell Angus!" Luffy shouted from his normal seat at the front of the ship. "We'll be sure to come visit again!"  
"You'd better!" Angus bellowed back. And without another word, he turned and started his walk back to the village.

Zoro walked over to Aida and put his arm around her.  
"How are you doing?" He asked, smiling at her.  
"Surprisingly? Okay," she answered grinning back.  
"Good," he grinned, leaning down and kissing her. "Now come on, I want to hear you break in that new cello."

And, hand-in-hand, they headed to their cabin to begin their life anew, as husband and wife.


	14. A Bigger Family (Part II)

A few months had passed since the trip to Freethorn; the Straw Hat crew had since parted ways with Vivi and the crew had gained three new members: Robin, Franky and Brook. They also got a newer, bigger ship that was built by Franky called the Thousand Sunny.

Robin was a sweet, quiet woman that had joined as the crew's historian. Franky was a cyborg with blue hair, a super attitude and a mini-fridge in his belly to keep his cola cold; he was brought on to be the ship's rite. Brook, the latest member, was a skeleton with a big afro and joined as their second musician next to Aida. That in total made ten crew members.

Aida continued to keep in touch with her dad through letters, keeping him up-to-date on their whereabouts and the shenanigans Luffy got them into. She and Zoro were closer than ever; they'd had a few squabbles, but honestly, what couple doesn't fight at least once in awhile? Usually the arguments were over something trivial, like what size a bed they should get for their new abodes or when Aida got frustrated that he'd left the toilet seat up. But usually the fight mellowed out and they ended up laughing over how ridiculous the argument was.

One pleasant afternoon, Aida was sitting under the tree on the main deck, scribbling lyrics in her journal. Franky had been very generous when he built the Sunny; he'd gone out of his way to build a recording studio on the ship as well as a small stage in the dining room for her to use.  
Zoro was napping with his head resting in her lap and she was careful not to disturb him.  
She set down her journal and ran her fingers through his green hair.  
"My love for you is as true as the sun is bright," she sung softly. "Your smile reminds me of a sunset and together we're like a bow and arrow. Oh darling husband, you are my lovable moss head and my extraordinary swordsman; the perfect companion for my magical heart. Sunrises don't last and the sea is always changing, but the one thing that will never melt away is our bond."  
"That's lovely," Brook's voice surprised her. "I could never write a love song like that."  
"You know what's funny?" Aida asked glancing down at her sleeping swordsman. "I used to hate love songs; I thought they were so sappy and cliché that I swore I'd never write them. And now look at me; love lyrics are all that pour out of my brain."  
"Inspiration comes from everywhere," Brook said calmly. "Sometimes they're from the places we never thought to look."  
"This is true," Aida agreed as she gently massaged Zoro's scalp. "It's not like I thought I'd ever fall in love."  
Brook wandered off to see what Usopp was up to, leaving Aida to her thoughts.  
A warm breeze floated up from the ocean, making her feel at peace.  
Zoro mumbled something while Aida continued to massage him.  
Aida leaned forward and kissed his forehead.  
The sound of something crashing inside the kitchen made her flinch and Zoro woke up with her face still an inch from his.  
"Hey," he smirked at her, "fancy meeting you here."  
"I tried not to wake you," Aida assured him sitting back up.  
"I know," he said softly. "You didn't need to stop massaging me; it felt nice."  
"Oh sorry," she chuckled. Her hands were still intertwined in his hair but she hadn't realized she stopped moving them. She resumed the massage and Zoro shut his eyes and a content expression crossed his face.  
"You definitely have an artist's hands," he muttered. "Your touch is very light and gentle."  
"I'll take that as a compliment," she replied.  
Another crash came from the kitchen and it caught her attention.  
"What is that stupid cook doing to our lunch?" Zoro asked opening his eyes.  
"If I had to guess..." Aida started to say just as Luffy came flying out the kitchen door.

"Stay out of my kitchen!" Sanji barked throwing a rolling pin. "You keep eating everything I'm trying to cook; pretty soon there won't be anything for anyone else!"  
"Damn Sanji," Luffy groaned standing up from where he landed. "I'm hungry! Can't you go any faster?"  
"I'd be done cooking by now if you didn't keep eating the ingredients!" Sanji shouted. "Now stay out of here; I have to re-plan the entire menu!" And he slammed the door.  
"So much for peace and quiet," Zoro grumbled sitting up. "Dammit Luffy, quit eating everything!"  
"I can't help it!" Luffy responded. "I gotta eat!"  
"So do the rest of us," Aida reminded him standing up. "I'm going to go see if Sanji could use some help."

Aida knocked on the door as she slowly opened it, just in case Sanji was still mad enough to throw stuff.  
"Hey," Aida greeted as she walked in. "Do you want some help with lunch?"  
"I'm completely at a loss," Sanji growled as he searched throughout the fridge. "Luffy ate everything I had prepared...it's totally thrown me off guard."  
"Do you want me to take the mantle?" Aida asked.  
"No...well maybe..." Sanji threw his arms up in frustration. "You know what? Sure, you take over lunch; I'll set the table. I've got to clear my head."  
Aida walked over to the fridge and looked to see what she had to work with....there wasn't much in forms of supplies. She glanced over at the tank where they kept the fresh seafood and noticed there wasn't much there either.  
Damn, she thought as she rummaged through the fridge. Hey, we have eggs...some bacon....maybe brunch could be a good idea? Yeah, everyone loves eggs and bacon....and I'll throw a batch of pancakes together.  
"Well," she said aloud. "It's not going to be fancy....all we really have to work with are breakfast foods. Brunch it is!"  
"It's better than nothing," Sanji shrugged as he pulled out plates, cutlery and some condiments.  
Aida pulled out her big cast-iron griddle and put it on the gas range. She got a large bowl and added flour, baking powder, baking soda and some salt for dry ingredients. In a liquid measuring cup she added buttermilk, some eggs, vegetable oil and a splash of vanilla. She grabbed a few bananas, mashed them up and tossed them into the pancake mixture.  
"Look on the bright side," Aida joked as she stirred the batter until all the clumps were gone. "You won't have to bother with dessert if there're pancakes!"  
"Very true," Sanji nodded as he finished setting the table. "You want me to start the bacon?"  
"I've got a handle on it," Aida shook her head as she got the bacon sizzling. "What else do we need to create the perfect brunch?"  
"How about some fresh whipped cream for the pancakes," Sanji suggested.  
"And maybe a pot of coffee," Aida nodded.

Brunch was cooked and prepped and nobody was complaining about the delicious food.  
"I don't know the last time I had brunch," Franky admitted as he stuffed his face with pancakes. "These pancakes are sublime!"  
"It's been awhile since you cooked Aida," Usopp noted. "I don't know about anyone else, but I've missed your pancakes."  
"I make the same ones," Sanji pointed out. "They're her recipe."  
"Yeah but she makes them better," Zoro poked. "They're sweeter and don't stink like cigarette smoke."  
"Oh shut up moss head," Sanji grumbled. "What does a muscle head like you know about food?"  
"I know that when it comes to breakfast, Aida has you beat," Zoro jeered. "Oh and spaghetti; her tomato sauce kicks your sauce's ass."  
"These are quite tasty," Brook agreed. "It's been a lifetime since I've had a brunch like this. I would very much like to try your spaghetti sometime as well."  
"Well if Aida here is such a better cook," Sanji began. "Maybe she should cook dinner too; I could use an evening off."  
"Oh don't be like that," Aida put her hands up in defence. "I was being a good friend and knew that you were frustrated after Luffy devoured everything in the kitchen."  
"We don't have much to work with for dinner anyway," Sanji shrugged. "It honestly looks like it'll be a pasta night; won't you please cook your famous sauce for us?"  
"Oh it's famous now is it?" Aida raised her eyebrow at him. "Am I required to make dessert too?"  
"Well we made all of that fresh whipped cream," Sanji pointed out. "It'd be a shame to have to throw it out."  
Aida rolled her eyes. "I'm being voluntold aren't I?"  
"Yes, yes you are," Zoro chuckled.  
"Oh you be quiet," Aida retorted.  
"Are you going to make me?" Zoro challenged.  
"Maybe later," Aida teased. 

Aida did as she was requested and made fresh pasta with her homemade tomato sauce for dinner. She paired it with caesar salad, garlic toast and some spicy sausages.

She was humming to herself as she made the finishing touches to the banana cream pie she'd made for dessert; she enjoyed cooking and she hadn't gotten to do it very much since Sanji took the mantle.  
A nice red wine would pair nicely with this meal, she thought to herself. A nice cabernet....do we have any though?  
"Hey Sanji," Aida called through the speaker. "What's our red wine selection looking like? Do we have any cabernets or malbecs?"  
"We might," Sanji called back. "Let me go check and I'll get back to you; how's everything going in there? Did you burn the kitchen down?"  
"I thought about it," Aida joked. "But I decided against it; everything's ready whenever everyone feels like getting off their asses and getting to the dining room."  
She poured the pasta into a big bowl with some tongs and had the sauce in a separate container beside it; Aida tossed the salad and plated the garlic toast just as everyone came into the dining room.  
"Wow," Brook stated as he sat down. "This all looks amazing."  
"This smells great!" Luffy exclaimed with drool dripping down his chin. "I can't wait to dig in!"  
"Aspetta gli altri," Aida said.  
"What does that mean?" Franky asked.  
"Wait for the others," Aida translated. "What am I the only one that speaks Italian?"  
"Afatto," Brook replied.  
"Degno di nota," Aida chuckled as everyone else sat down.

Sanji appeared with four bottles of red wine.  
"I found two Cabernets and two Malbecs," Sanji stated as he set the bottles down.  
"Eccellente," Aida smiled as she sat next to Zoro.  
"What other languages do you speak?" Brook inquired.  
"French, Spanish and some German," Aida replied.  
Sanji corked two of the bottles and poured glasses for everyone except Chopper; he politely declined wine.  
"Can we eat now?" Luffy groaned.  
"No, we have to say grace," Aida shook her head.  
Everyone just stared at her with a stunned look on their faces.  
"Rub a dub dub thanks for the grub," Franky laughed.  
"That'll work," Aida chuckled.

Everyone helped themselves to platefuls of pasta, sausages, salad and fresh bread.  
"Careful Sanji," Usopp joked. "If you keep letting her cook she might just take your job away."  
"No thank you," Aida stated taking a sip of her cabernet. "I love cooking, but my full-time job is music."  
"We know," Zoro smirked at her. "We could all hear you singing from the kitchen."  
"It makes the food tastes better," Aida said taking a bite of her salad. "At least that's what dad taught me."  
"I could hear you up in the workout room," Zoro affirmed.  
"Since when do you complain about my singing?" Aida asked making a pouty face. "Are you saying I sounded bad?"  
"Oh Zoro you set yourself up for that one!" Usopp chortled.  
Aida leaned in to Zoro's face until she was an inch away.  
"I always enjoy your singing," Zoro confirmed kissing her. "All I'm saying is that you sing loud and proud."  
"Well duh," Aida said kissing him back.

Later that evening, the Straw Hats were enjoying some booze and having some fun.

Aida was feeling mellow after the heavy supper they had and sat on the sidelines while Usopp, Luffy and Chopper were being loud.  
Zoro came to sit next to her with his mug of beer and put his arm around her.  
"That was a delicious supper," he said taking a swig. "You really do make the best spaghetti."  
"So long as you're not just being biased," Aida chuckled resting her head on his chest.  
"Oh I'm 100% biased," Zoro stated as he rested his chin on her head. "But I'm allowed to be, you're my wife."  
Aida raised her head to look at her handsome swordsman. He smirked at her, lifted his free hand and caressed her face.  
"You're beautiful," he said looking right at her.  
"You're devilishly handsome," she replied leaning in and kissing him.  
The taste of the booze on his breath drew her in and she began kissing him vigorously.  
Zoro pushed his tongue into her mouth and began kissing her just as enthusiastically.  
"Care to sneak away?" Zoro asked as they broke away for air.  
"You don't have to ask me twice," she confirmed.

With great ease, Aida and Zoro made it passed the rest of the crew and to their bed cabin where an evening of passionate love-making commenced.


	15. A Day in Paradise

Aida stretched her arms out as she woke up the next morning. Zoro was snoring beside her and she nuzzled up close to his face.  
"Wakey wakey," she said softly as she tickled his nose.  
Zoro grumbled and rolled onto his back.  
Aida giggled softly and rested her head on his chest; she ran her finger across the scar on his torso and felt him shudder. The next thing she knew, she'd inadvertently gave him a boner as she saw the bed-sheets form a tent.  
"Oops," she chuckled.  
"Are you sure that was an accident?" Zoro asked as he opened his eyes to look at her.  
"I promise you, I was just trying to wake you up," Aida assured him. "That was a happy accident...literally."  
Zoro chuckled and pulled her close to kiss her. Aida slid her hand down to his penis and began stroking him. He grunted with pleasure.  
Zoro moved his left hand down to her vagina and ran his fingers over her clitoris.  
"I'll ask again, are you sure you didn't intend on this?" He inquired as he got more aggressive with fingering her. "Because your level of wetness tells me otherwise."  
"I..." Aida closed her eyes and moaned from the sensation. "Oh fuck Zoro!"  
Aida lied on her back as Zoro placed himself on her. He took his penis and ran it over her folds.  
"What would you like?" Zoro asked as he continued to grind.  
"I want you to quit teasing me," Aida answered. "It's as dishonorable as attacking someone from behind."  
"So is being dishonest," Zoro said authoritatively.  
"I never lie to you," Aida confirmed looking him in the eye. "We're just way too interlinked with each other."  
Zoro crouched over her and pushed his tongue into her mouth.  
"I want you," Aida whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. "I want you inside of me."  
Zoro positioned himself on top of her and pushed his dick into her cavern.  
"Oh," Aida moaned as Zoro began to thrust aggressively. "Oh fuck yes."

Their room was on the other end of the ship; away from the regular cabins. Franky set it up as a couple's suite with a queen-sized bed and their own bathroom with a shower/bath combo, his and hers sinks and a toilet. It was well distanced so there wasn't much to worry about when it came to interruptions.

Zoro repositioned and Aida was now on top of, facing him. His thrusts kept getting faster and faster. Aida had already been pushed into her first orgasm and she felt a second one envelope her as he propelled deep inside of her.  
"Oh fucken eh," she moaned loudly as her eyes rolled into the back of her had from the orgasm. "Z...Zoro..."  
They changed positions again and Aida was bent over the bed as he crouched over her, pushing deep inside.  
He gripped her thighs as he plunged.  
"Oh," she moaned loudly. "Fffffuuuucccckkkkk!"  
Zoro's final thrust caused her to go into a third orgasm as she felt his hot cum shoot through her.  
"Oh hell," Zoro said as he pulled out of her. He let out a warm breath on the top of her spine and dragged his tongue down to her entrance where he sucked her juices.  
He inserted two fingers and began to thrust enthusiastically.  
Aida gripped the pillow tightly and bit onto it as she felt her body shudder from a fourth orgasm.  
Zoro slowed down the thrusting and kissed her butt cheek.  
"What? Done already?" Aida asked breathing heavily.  
"We could go again if you're up for it," he answered kissing her thigh.  
Aida was about to answer when the sound of Franky shouting "Land ho!" interrupted her.  
"I guess that we can't after all," Zoro chuckled removing his fingers from her. "We should shower and head out there."

The island they landed at was a small uninhabited tropical paradise. The sand was pearly white and there were trees filled to the brim with fresh fruit all over the place; the waters were so clear that they could see right down to the bottom.  
"This is gorgeous," Robin stated.

Aida and Zoro walked out from their cabin to see what was going on.  
"This island looks like it's got a lot of food we can stock up on," Nami noted.  
"Those trees are bursting with fresh fruit," Aida confirmed. "And warm waters like these will have fresh shellfish in the surf."  
"Well, we might as well go ashore and see what we can find," Franky said. "Hell, why not throw on our swimsuits and take a little break?"  
"That's a great idea," Sanji agreed. "Why don't we have a barbecue?"  
"One of us should stay behind to set up camp while the rest of us gather supplies," Nami suggested. "I'll be measuring the island so, should we draw straws?"  
"I can set up the tents and split some wood," Aida offered.  
"Are you sure?" Usopp asked.  
"I'm sure," Aida confirmed. "I'll even do some shellfish hunting while I wait."  
"That sounds like a good idea," Sanji nodded.

Pretty soon they dropped anchor and everyone headed ashore.  
The other crew members grabbed some big baskets to gather fruit in; Aida gathered up the tents, her axe, knife and some other supplies.

The axe she got back in Logue Town was a two-edged battleaxe that she got for a song. The shopkeeper was so impressed by her ability to lift the heavy weapon with one hand and with the way she swung it around with ease.  
Aida was on her own as she set up the tents, built a fire pit and split wood. She hummed to herself as she walked through the surf, looking for the air bubbles that indicated a shellfish.  
She filled a basket full of oysters, clams, sea urchins, crabs, shrimps and bunch of other tasty critters that would make a great dinner.

Soon enough, her job was done and it was about mid-afternoon.  
I wonder how the others are doing, she thought as she climbed up to the ship and changed into her swimwear. She figured since it was such a nice day that she may as well enjoy the warmth.  
Aida walked back out onto the deck and caught a nice view of the island; it really did look like a tropical delight. The beach stretched out along the majority of the island's edge and the jungle looked lush and thick. She grabbed her song journal, guitar, a beach umbrella and a lawn-chair to sit on and climbed back down onto the beach.  
She set up a spot under a tree and sat down on her chair with a glass of water, watching the waves as they crashed against the shore. This is so peaceful, she sighed as she felt herself begin to drift off. It's nice to get a break once in awhile...

Aida woke up when the sun began to set; she looked over at the campsite just as Usopp, Luffy and Zoro emerged with baskets full of fruit.  
"You look very relaxed," Zoro commented cheekily. "Good to know one of us got to enjoy the day."  
"You could've taken the easy job," Aida said as she sat up on her chair and stretched. "It doesn't take long to set up camp."  
"It didn't take you very long did it?" Usopp asked looking around. "This is a pretty sweet set up you did."  
"A couple hours," Aida shrugged as she walked over. "How'd the fruit picking go?"  
"Almost as good as your fishing," Zoro noted gesturing to the big pail of shellfish. "Did you leave some for the other sea creatures?"  
"There are a ton of shellfish in that water," Aida stated. "It took me twenty minutes tops to fill that pail. Plus I got a lot more that I filled the seafood tank with."  
"Great going," Luffy grinned at her.

Soon enough Franky, Brook, Robin and Chopper returned with equally as full baskets. Shortly after them Sanji and Nami returned.

"This is quite the haul," Sanji said pleased as he looked over the selection of shellfish. "How should I prepare all of this?"  
"Surprise us," Aida assured. "I figured that oysters, crabs and shrimp would be a good supper. There's a bunch more in the tank."  
"Nice," Sanji grinned at her. "Well, how about steamed crab and shrimp and we eat the oysters raw?"  
"That's the best way to eat oysters," Aida agreed.  
"Fresh seafood goes well with booze," Zoro confirmed.  
"In your brain everything goes well with booze," Sanji jeered.  
"Name something that doesn't," Aida prompted.  
"You're starting to sound like Zoro," Nami teased.  
"You make that sound like a bad thing," Zoro chuckled putting his arm around Aida. "I'm training her well."  
"You're training me?" Aida asked raising an eyebrow at him. "I hate to break it to you, but Carson, James and dad taught me my drinking habits before you got to me."  
"Yeah but I honed them," Zoro grinned at her.  
"Did you now?" Aida inquired tilting her head back and kissing him.  
"Mmm," Zoro mumbled kissing her. "They may have taught you some stuff, but I taught you to drink like a pirate."  
"You taught me a few things I admit," Aida hinted. "But not in regards of drinking alcohol. I was well versed before I met you."  
"Whatever you say honey," he teased messing up her hair. "I still say I was the one that really trained you in the art of drinking."  
"And you'd be wrong," Aida taunted.  
"Oh shots fired," Usopp chuckled.  
"We shall see tonight," Zoro affirmed. "We'll see who has the last laugh."  
"I always get the last laugh," Aida said cockily. "One way or the other," and she grinned audaciously at him.

They carried into the evening; Sanji cooked an amazing crab and shrimp dinner and everyone enjoyed the fresh oysters.

Aida and Zoro were having a bit of a drinking competition throughout the night. Aida knew she couldn't out-drink him so she paced herself.  
"Slowing down dear?" Zoro asked her. "I thought I had you trained better than that."  
"I'm not giving myself alcohol poisoning to prove a point," Aida responded as she finished her fifth beer. "If you want to get blackout drunk I can't stop you; but I'd like to not wake up with a hangover."  
"You're boring," Zoro chuckled as he leaned back on his elbows.  
Aida rested her head on his chest. "No...I want to get laid tonight," she said quietly so that only he heard her.  
"Drunk sex is so much fun though," he joked.  
"It is," Aida agreed. "But...these tents don't have thick walls like the ship does."  
"We could always head up to the ship later," Zoro suggested whispering in her ear.  
"There ain't no way I'm climbing that ladder drunk," Aida said stubbornly.  
"I could carry you," Zoro hinted.  
"Oh yeah, because I love being carried," she replied sarcastically.  
"Aida!" Luffy exclaimed loudly. "Get off your butt, we need a song!"  
"But I'm comfortable," Aida retorted. "Brook can sing!"  
"Yohohoho," Brook laughed. "But we all voted and you lost; won't you sing for us?"  
"Fine," Aida groaned sitting up.

She picked up her guitar and began playing 'If You Could Read My Mind' by Gordon Lightfoot (I know that song probably didn't exist in that world but I don't care).  
"I love this song," Robin said softly, setting her book down. She sat up and started singing the lyrics in the most beautiful voice Aida had ever heard.  
Robin had a very contralto way of singing and it was very melodic. Aida sang the second verse in her soprano way of singing and the two women harmonized perfectly together.  
"That was lovely," Brook swooned after the song had finished.  
"Damn Robin," Aida said. "I had no idea that you had such an amazing voice."  
"I haven't really sung much since I was very young," Robin admitted softly. "That song always spoke to me in a way."  
"I don't think you've ever sung that song for us before," Sanji realized. "You've been holding out on us."  
"I sing that song all the time," Aida responded. "I just never really felt comfortable enough to sing it publicly until now."  
"You should definitely sing it more often," Usopp persisted. "It's such a beautiful song."  
"I agree," Zoro piped in.  
"Oh well if your hubby says you should," Nami teased. "Then who are you to argue?"  
"I argue all the time," Aida laughed. "And only I get to call him hubby."  
"Oh joy," Zoro chuckled.  
"Hey, your nickname for me is worse," Aida pointed out.  
"But 'tenacious brat' suits you," Zoro winked at her.  
"And 'hubby' suits you," Sanji chortled.  
"Shut up dart brow!" Zoro barked.  
"Seriously," Aida said. "As I literally just said: only I get to call him hubby."  
"Alrighty wifey," Zoro taunted.  
Aida just looked back at him with a raised eyebrow and he grinned boldly at her.  
"You're an ass," Aida chuckled.  
"You love me," Zoro replied leaning in and kissing her.  
"Baby because you're everything good in my life," she sung softly. "You're my world, my heart, my soul."  
"Wow that's not super cheesy at all," Franky teased.  
"I'm a musician," Aida retorted. "It's part of the job description to be a ball of emotional mush."  
"It really is," Brook agreed. "Musicians always change their tune when they fall in love."  
"That's truer than you realize," Aida laughed. "I mean, I used to be an angry rocker chick; look what this moss head has turned me into!"  
"Damn it Zoro," Luffy chortled.  
"Right?" Aida threw her arms up. "It's entirely your fault," she said to Zoro.  
"I'll accept full responsibility," Zoro grinned at her. "I think you should sing another song."  
"You do, do you?" Aida asked. "What do you say?"  
"Please?" Zoro was still grinning at her.  
Aida rolled her eyes and picked her guitar back up. "You're lucky you're cute."


	16. Let Us Show You How Much We Appreciate You

A few days went by since the camp-out; Aida was sitting on the deck again, playing her violin.

For some odd reason, she was feeling rather....holidayish.  
"Is that a Christmas song you're playing?" Sanji asked as he stepped out from the kitchen with a tray of drinks. "Angels We Have Heard on High, right?"  
"It's odd I know," Aida chuckled. "I don't even remember the last time I celebrated something like Christmas. Not since I left home."  
"I didn't think your family celebrated Christmas," Sanji admitted.  
"It was the only time of year where Flora and I weren't at each others' throats," Aida shrugged. "On Christmas Eve, we'd all choose our favourite book that we've read that year, wrap it up and put it in a box. Then we'd each pull names from a hat and whoever's name we pulled we traded our books with to share the joys we had reading that book with the other. Christmas Day, we'd exchange a couple of gifts, drink hot chocolate and sit around the tree enjoying each other's company. In the evening we'd saddle up the horses and go for a ride in the snow. For two whole days, my adopted mother wasn't yelling at me or telling me what a disappointment I was to her. It was rather nice."  
"That sounds like it was really special," Sanji noted. "Well, we are nearing December. How would you feel if I was able to convince the others to have a little Christmas celebration?"  
"Thanks but it wouldn't be the same without snow, a tree and a roaring fire," Aida shook her head. Damn am I ever feeling homesick now...  
"I'll be right back," Sanji said setting the tray down and walking up to the higher deck to speak to Nami.

"Hey Nami," Sanji greeted, "didn't you mention that we were getting close to a winter island?"  
"Yeah but I thought we'd disregard it," Nami shrugged. "Why do you ask?"  
"I think Aida's feeling a bit homesick," Sanji admitted. "She and I were discussing some of the traditions she and her family did during the Christmas season and she had that look on her face. Since we're getting close to that time of year, would it be too much trouble to stop by that island and spend a bit of time there for her?"  
Nami glanced down the deck to where Aida was sitting. She could hear her playing Silent Night clear as day and it brought her to tears; she could see on her friend's face that she was feeling nostalgic.  
"You know what? Sure," Nami nodded. "But let's keep it a surprise."  
"Sold," Sanji agreed. "That means Luffy and Zoro can't know. Moss head will for sure tell her what we're planning."  
"I'm not so sure about that," Zoro's voice made them both jump. "What are you two discussing that I'd spoil?"  
Nami sighed, "how much of that did you hear?"  
"Just the part about you two planning a surprise and that Luffy and I can't know because we'd spoil it," Zoro crossed his arms. "Who are you planning the surprise for and what exactly is the plan?"  
"Okay, if we tell you, do you promise to keep your big mouth shut?" Sanji asked. "Because the person we're planning for is the one you literally tell everything to."  
"So it's for Aida," Zoro shrugged. "What are you two plotting?"  
"The next island we're heading to is a winter island," Nami explained in a hushed voice. "We're planning on spending a few days there."  
"Aida loves the snow," Sanji explained. "And I think she's homesick. We're going to have a Christmas celebration for her to make her feel better. One with a tree, maybe a sleigh ride if we can find a place with horses, hot chocolate, you know...all the holiday things."  
"So that will include presents then," Zoro glanced down at Aida. "I can see from here that she's melancholic. This is a fantastic idea, but I agree with both of you. Luffy can't find out; he'd spoil it for certain."  
"And you for sure won't?" Sanji asked. "You tell her everything. And she has that uncanny ability to tell when someone...mainly you are keeping something from her."  
"I can keep a surprise from her," Zoro assured him. "She had no idea I was planning on proposing to her back in Freethorn."  
"Okay that's great," Nami replied. "We'll get everyone in on this for her."  
"Except Luffy," Sanji affirmed. "He can't keep a secret to save his life."

Sanji walked back down to the lower deck.  
"Sorry about that my dear," Sanji said politely. "Nami was just briefing me on where we're headed to next."  
"That's cool," Aida shrugged.  
"Dammit you stupid cook," Zoro huffed. "Can't you control your loose lips even a little bit?"  
"Wait what?" Aida asked. "What does that even mean?"  
"I uh...never mind," Zoro shook his head. "What were you playing just now?"  
"Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies," Aida shrugged. "I've just been in a bit of a Christmassy mood lately."  
"There's nothing wrong with that," Zoro smiled at her. "I quite enjoy Christmas music."  
"I never would've guessed that," Aida chuckled.  
"You almost look like a Christmas tree with that ugly red shirt and your green hair," Sanji jeered.  
"I like that shirt," Aida stated.  
"You got me this shirt," Zoro pointed out.  
"It doesn't make you look any less like a Christmas tree," Sanji laughed.  
"Pipe down you two!" Nami shouted from the top deck. "I'm trying to give Franky our heading and your spat is interrupting me!"  
"Where are we headed to Nami?" Aida called up to her.  
"The Silver Isles," Nami answered as she ventured down to the main deck.  
"That sounds so mystical," Aida noted. "What kind of island is it?"  
"I'm not sure," Nami shrugged. "But it's the next island the log pose is pointing to, so that's where we're headed."  
"How far off are we?" Aida inquired.  
"Less than a day," Nami replied.  
"We should be there in a few hours actually," Franky stated as he joined the group.  
"The Silver Isles is a winter island," Robin spoke up from where she was reading. "The town Frostbury is supposed to be a winter wonderland full of magic and mystery."  
"Magic?" Aida asked.  
"Yes," Robin said with a smile. "I read that they have a festival around this time of year, dedicated to their goddess of pleasure Vonlene."  
"That's not a name of a goddess that I know of," Aida stated sitting on the edge of her seat. "What kind of deity is she?"  
"I've read that Vonlene is a very adored and celebrated deity. Sexual pleasure, songs and romantic acts are common elements associated with her and many think of her as a discreet but beautifully elegant woman. She's depicted as petite, fair-skinned, attractive with wavy hair and a fun-natured attitude. The rituals are vague, but I also read that many years ago that there was a group of extremists that would choose a woman who shared similar features to her and would sacrifice her in the name of the goddess. Her main followers nowadays are lovers and artists. Vonlene had a handful of lovers, but her main squeeze was Xenir, their god of winter and snow."  
"That...she's an intriguing pantheon," Aida gaped. "I almost don't want to know what kind of festival this'll be."  
"It's not as obscene as you think it is," Robin chuckled. "There are winter games, sleigh rides, food stands and a dance."  
Aida still couldn't wrap the idea of this goddess around her head. "A goddess of pleasure....I don't think that I've got one of those in my books."  
She hadn't noticed that the sky clouded over and the next thing she saw was snow beginning to fall.  
"We're getting close," Nami noted. "Hey Usopp, you see anything up there?"  
"Not quite....oh wait....yes! I see it!" Usopp shouted from the lookout.  
"Well then, we'd better get bundled up," Sanji said. "Everyone pack a few sets of clothes; we might as well stay for the festival."

Aida was practically dancing as she packed her backpack and grabbed her winter coat, changed her shorts for long pants and put her boots on.  
"Let it snow, let it snow," Aida sung as she dug out her scarf and hat. "Oh the weather outside is frightful..."  
"But the fire is so delightful," Zoro's voice almost made her jump. "Are you excited?"  
"Oh just a bit," she said grinning at him. "I love snow; it feels like it's been a lifetime since we've been on a winter island."  
"Not since we met Chopper on Dram Island," Zoro confirmed as he grabbed his winter gear. "We didn't really get to enjoy the snow then."  
"We were too busy making sure that Nami didn't die," Aida recalled.  
"This time will be more enjoyable," Zoro assured her. "Nobody's sick so that's a plus."  
"I'm a little unsettled by that goddess that Robin mentioned," Aida admitted. "Her description makes me uneasy."  
"You'll be fine," Zoro guaranteed. "As she said, it's just a dance with some food and games. You love dances."  
"You're right," Aida shook her head. "I'm being over-paranoid."  
"Come here," Zoro urged.

Aida went over and sat with him on the bed. Zoro took her hands. "I will be by your side the entire time. If any extremists show up I'll slice them to pieces."  
Aida rested her head on his shoulder. "You're the best."  
"Hey guys!" Franky shouted from outside the door. "We're here! Come and see the snow!"

Aida gasped when she saw how much snow there was. "Oh wow," Aida breathed. All of her worries melted away. "This is magnificent!"  
"Welcome to the Silver Isles!" a man shouted from the docks. "Here at Frostbury we welcome pirates so long as they behave; come ashore and join us for our winter festival!"

They secured the ship as quickly as they could. Chopper and Brook stayed behind on the ship to keep watch.  
"Oh wow," the man said eyeing Aida up and down. "What an exquisite beauty! You are as lovely as our goddess."  
A wave of uneasiness shot up her back the way the guy looked at her, she put her arms around Zoro's arm.  
"Hey friend," Zoro spoke in a warning tone. "You're making her uncomfortable with the way you're ogling her."  
"Oh you've got me wrong," the guy put his hands up in defence. "I was simply paying her a compliment is all."  
"Well thank you," Aida replied with a half-smile. She was still holding onto Zoro's arm but she felt herself relax a little. "You have such a lovely town, which way is the inn?"  
"It is right this way," he answered with a bow. "Please follow me."

The crew followed and Zoro brought up the rear with Aida.  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Zoro asked quietly.  
"No, there's something I don't trust about that guy," Aida whispered. "I hope I'm wrong...but there's something off about him."

"I hope you'll forgive me," the man said once they reached the resort lobby. "But we don't exactly have an inn per say. This is our Winter Wonderland Resort; there are various cabins that we rent out. There are eight of you...so a four bedroom cabin should suit you all just fine. Here are your keys and please enjoy your stay!"  
His smile was false and everyone, even Luffy could see it.  
"Thanks guy," Luffy said cheerfully. "I don't suppose I got your name. Mine's Luffy."  
"It's Caton," the man replied, still smiling. "And what do I call the rest of you? How about you young lady, what name do you go by?"  
"It's Aida," she responded cautiously. "This is my husband Roronoa Zoro."  
"The infamous pirate hunter," Caton noted. "Good to know."  
"That's correct," Zoro was still in protection mode. "And if you do so much as lay a finger on her I'll slice it off, got it?"  
"Yes sir," Caton nodded.

Everyone else introduced themselves and Caton showed them to the cabin.  
"Wow," Sanji stated as he walked into the log cabin.  
"This is beautiful," Aida breathed.

There was a big fireplace with brown leather furniture that accented the wood features perfectly. There was a bookcase with a few books in it and right next to it was a very large, freshly cut Christmas tree.  
The smell of pine wafted through Aida's senses.  
Next to the living area was a mahogany grand piano with large windows surrounding it, overlooking the winter valley.  
The kitchen was simple but a good size with a table that sat six.  
"I can bring you another chair if you'd like," Caton offered.  
"That's perfectly alright," Sanji shook his head. "Thank you for letting us stay here."  
"It's my pleasure," Caton bowed. "If there's anything you need, anything at all, you can call the lobby on the transponder snail. Now, I'll be off to let you get settled."  
He turned to leave, but right before putting his hat on, he took one more glance at Aida.  
"Enjoy your stay my dear," and Cato left before getting reprimanded by Zoro.

"Gods he makes me uneasy," Aida shuddered.  
"He makes us all uncomfortable," Nami admitted. "He really seems to be taken by you for some reason."  
"I can guess why," Robin spoke up. "It's because you look like their goddess Vonlene."  
"I'm in the right mindset to carry my knife on me the whole time," Aida stated.  
"I'll be making sure that you take it with you," Zoro affirmed. "Not that I'll leave your side, but just in case."  
Aida walked over to where Zoro stood and snuck in for a hug. "I'm scared," she said as tears stung her eyes.  
"I know," Zoro said softly hugging her tightly. "I'll be with you the entire time."


	17. Never Underestimate the Power of Intuition

The next morning in Frostbury, Aida and Zoro were walking through the market together. Aida walked into a music shop to see if she could purchase some sheet music. Zoro had gone off to use the bathroom and Aida was feeling a little better to wander on her own; it helped that she had her knife on her.

"Is that all for you today?" the shopkeeper asked. "Do you need any guitar picks? Or perhaps some violin strings?"  
"How did you know what I played?" Aida inquired.  
"It was just a guess," she shrugged. "I know what you need! Hold on a moment!" She returned a minute later with a lovely silver pendant with a treble clef encrusted in a rainbow of colourful gems.  
"I'm really not one for fancy jewellery like this," Aida shook her head. "I can't afford it."  
"Oh sure you can," the woman smiled. "Because I'm giving it to you for free; call it customer appreciation."  
Aida tried to read the woman in front of her to see if she was up to something. She seemed genuine and she couldn't detect any dishonesty.  
"Alright," Aida nodded.  
"Allow me to put it on for you," the woman insisted.  
Aida held her hair up for the woman as she fastened the necklace around her neck.  
"Oh what a lovely ring!" the shopkeeper noted. "I thought you said that you weren't one for fancy jewellery."  
"I'm not," Aida insisted. "This ring is my exception to that rule; it's my wedding band."  
"Oh you're married! I could've guessed that," she smiled at her. "Well I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay."

Aida left the store and couldn't find Zoro. He must've gone to get something to eat, she thought with a shrug. She wasn't as uneasy as she'd been yesterday.

She walked a bit further, looking around. She twirled her new necklace and watched as the light danced through the colourful gems.  
"Excuse me miss!" a gentleman said to her. "Would you care to get your fortune read?"  
"No thank you," Aida declined respectfully.  
"Oh please, I insist!" the man persisted. "I've been having such a slow day I could use something to do."  
"Alright," Aida chuckled. "What harm could it do?"  
"That's what I like to hear," he replied cheerfully. "Please, step into my shop."  
Aida followed him into the building and immediately regretted it. The door shut behind her and the man locked it.  
"What is this?" Aida's hand flew to her knife but soon realized it was gone. "Where did my knife go?"  
"A woman shouldn't carry such weapons," the man scolded. "Especially one that looks so much like Vonlene."  
Aida felt herself shudder; she always got a chill whenever someone mentioned that deity's name. "You're going to let me go," she warned.  
"Not after your reading," the man stated taking her left hand. "What a lovely ring."  
"Thank you," Aida glared at him. "It's my wedding ring."  
"Your husband isn't here to protect you," the man noted coolly. "What a shame that he let a beauty like you wander around on her own."  
"I can handle myself," Aida declared.  
The man squeezed her wrist hard enough that it hurt.  
"What kind of reading is this?" she winced.  
"Never you mind," he answered creepily.  
The next thing she knew there was a chloroform rag being stuffed in her face and she blacked out.

A cold shiver ran through her spine and Aida woke up. She was strapped to a table with a giant V carved into it and in front of her was a statue of a woman that looked an awful lot like Aida.

"Vonlene I presume," Aida said.  
"That's correct," a man in a hooded robe replied as he appeared. "As I said earlier, you look just like her."  
"Caton," Aida spat. "I was right about you all along."  
"Yes, you were smart to keep your guard up around me," Caton responded as he pushed his hood back off of his head. "But then we saw our opportunity when your swordsman wandered away from you. He was adamant about buying a Christmas present for you. What a wonderful husband you have."  
Aida squirmed to try and loosen the ropes on her hands.  
"Don't bother," Caton chuckled. "Those knots are as tight as they can be. Just lie back and enjoy the ride."  
"What ride?" Aida suddenly realized that she was naked. "I swear if you touch me in any way..."  
"Don't flatter yourself," Caton scoffed. "We're sacrificing you to Vonlene."  
Caton pulled a knife out from his robe.  
"That looks familiar," Aida laughed. "You're going to kill me by my own blade? How cowardly of you."  
"But it's such a good knife," Caton smirked as he unlocked it from the spring. He ran his fingers along the blade and blood appeared.  
"Don't dirty my knife," Aida warned as she continued to squirm.  
Caton leaned down to her face and gripped her arm. "You're in the wrong position to be giving orders my dear."  
He ran the knife deep into her forearm and Aida screamed from the pain.  
"Motherfucker!" Aida shouted.  
She could feel blood pour out of her arm.  
"Watch your tongue!" Caton barked as he ran the knife along her lower stomach. That cut wasn't as deep.  
"Z...Zoro!" Aida shouted as loud as she could. She tried to reach her magic out to locate him and bring him to her....but her energy was depleting from the blood loss.  
"I....I can't die here," Aida said weakly. With all the energy she had left she let out a burst of magical energy, hoping that it would land on anyone in her crew.  
Her eyesight was beginning to blur when she heard a door bust open. She thought she heard swords slice through flesh but she couldn't tell if they were real or if she was just hoping that's what she heard.  
A pair of hands untied the ropes and pulled them off of her body and soon she was being lifted by a pair of strong arms. The musky smell told her it was Zoro, but she couldn't even muster the strength to look up to see; she'd lost too much blood.  
"Z..." was all she could say before she fainted.

"Damn," Zoro grumbled as his wife lay limp in his arms. He could see that she was breathing and could feel her heartbeat getting weaker. He sheathed his swords and glanced around to make sure that all of the men were good and dead.

He carried her as fast as he could back to the ship....not the cabin. Chopper was at the ship.

"Chopper!" Zoro yelled as he burst into the dining room where he and Brook were playing cards. "I need your help, Aida's lost a lot of blood."  
"Holy gee that's a big cut!" Chopper gasped. "Get her to the medical room, now!"  
Aida could feel herself drift in and out of consciousness. At some point she thought she woke up and saw Brook watching her....but she couldn't tell and soon fell out of consciousness again.

She could feel Chopper's hooves as he worked on her; she wanted to wake up and tell him thanks but she couldn't....

Eventually, Aida did regain consciousness. She looked around and saw that she was back on the Sunny. She slowly sat up and saw Brook standing in the corner, watching her.  
"You're awake," he said. "How are you feeling?"  
"Better now," her voice croaked. "Maybe a little thirsty."  
"I'll get you some water," Brook replied. "You stay put, I'll get Chopper and let him know that you're awake."  
She looked around the room looking for her moss headed husband. He was asleep in the corner. He must've carried me here. She thought.  
She saw that she was hooked up to a blood drip. "That's right," she said aloud. "I lost a ton of blood..."  
"Yes you did," Zoro's voice caught her attention. "You have a nasty habit of getting kidnapped by psychos."  
"They took my knife from me," Aida commented pulling her knees up to her chest. She noticed that Zoro had put one of his shirts on her. "Come sit with me."  
Zoro went over and sat at the side of the bed. He reached out and pushed a curl out of her face.  
"Well this was a bad surprise," he chuckled. "Nami, Sanji and I originally brought you here to help you feel less homesick. We planned a big Christmas celebration and everything."  
"Well being abducted by that weirdo definitely made me feel like I was back in Freethorn," Aida replied leaning into his touch.

Chopper and Brook came into the room.  
"Here's your water," Brook said handing her the glass.  
Aida took a few small sips.  
"How are you feeling?" Chopper asked. "You gave us all quite a scare when Zoro brought you to me with that cut. Your colour is back in your face so that's a good sign."  
"How long was I asleep?" Aida inquired.  
"A couple hours," Zoro answered.  
"Do you feel well enough for some food?" Brook asked.  
"I'm not feeling particularly hungry," Aida shook her head. "But would it be alright if I relocated to my cabin? I want my own bed."  
"That shouldn't be a problem," Chopper assured her. "Try and see if you can stand."

Slowly, Aida turned herself so that her feet dangled off the bed. Her feet touched the floor and she stood. She took a couple of steps and gave him a thumbs up.  
"I'm going to use the bathroom," Aida said as she slowly made her way to the door, pushing her IV drip.  
"Do you need help?" Zoro inquired.  
"I'm a big girl," Aida replied scrunching her nose at him. "Watching me pee isn't that exciting."  
The bathroom trip was a success. Chopper removed the IV drip from her arm and put a bandage over where the needle came out.  
"That shirt is humongous on you," Brook chuckled.

Zoro's shirt was big enough to double as a dress on Aida. It fell down to just above her knees.  
"Well Zoro and I are not the same size," Aida laughed. "That much is certain."  
"It was the easiest thing to get on you that I could think of," Zoro shrugged. "You were buck ass naked when I brought you back here."  
"I remember," Aida shrugged.  
"Come on," Zoro said. "I know you don't like to be carried, but I'd feel better if I did."  
"I don't mind when you carry me," Aida admitted with a smile. "I'm getting used to it."  
Zoro kissed her gently on the lips and picked her up bridal style. "Come on, you need your rest."


	18. You Wanted Christmas so You're Getting Christmas

"How's our girl doing?" Franky's voice asked softly.  
"She's a lot better than she was," she heard Brook answer. "She's been resting which is what she needs."

Aida stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes adjusted and she saw Franky, Brook, Sanji and Usopp all sitting on the floor of her room. She sat up in the bed and stretched her arms out; she was still wearing Zoro's shirt.  
"Hey there sleepy head," Usopp said with a smile. "How're you feeling?"  
"Well rested," Aida replied. Her stomach grumbled.  
"And hungry," Sanji chuckled. "What would you like?"  
"My husband," Aida answered. "Where's Zoro?"  
"He's having something to eat," Franky told her. "Do you want us to bring you something?"  
"Nah," Aida shook her head as she tossed the covers off and stood up. "I've been in this bed long enough. What time is it?"  
"It's early evening; go slowly," Sanji suggested. "One of us can get you some clothes."  
"I'm actually going to kick you all out so I can shower," Aida admitted as she grabbed a fresh towel from the linen closet. "I'll meet you guys in the dining room."  
"No can do little sister," Franky said stubbornly. "We're under strict orders to keep an eye on you."  
"Tell who gave you those orders that he's being ridiculously overprotective," Aida rolled her eyes.  
"I really don't feel like telling him that," Usopp chuckled.  
"Well whatever," Aida threw her arms up. "I don't really care one way or the other what you all do." She went into the bathroom and shut the door.

Aida hummed to herself as she showered; the hot water felt so good after being abducted in a smelly....was that a basement?  
She finished showering, dried herself off and wrapped herself in a towel. Aida re-entered the bedroom and saw that the guys had left; they must've realized she was right.

Walking over to the dresser, she chose another one of Zoro's shirts and her favourite sweatpants. She put on some underwear, the shirt and was sitting on the bed drying her hair when Robin entered the room.  
"Did Zoro send you to make sure that I didn't drown in the shower?" Aida asked jokingly.  
"No, I'm here on my own terms." Robin chuckled. "I wanted to make sure that you were alright."  
"I'm too stubborn to die," Aida assured her. Then she noticed that the ship was moving. "We set sail already?"  
"Nami gave the order once you woke up," Robin replied. "She didn't think that you wanted to stay in Frostbury after that endeavour."  
Aida shrugged putting her pants on. "I was looking forward to a white Christmas...but I guess it can't be helped."  
"I wouldn't be so sure," Robin winked at her. "You ready to head up to see everyone?"  
Aida wrapped herself in a blanket and left the room with Robin.

Aida followed Robin to the dining room and her eyes lit up; there was a Christmas tree all strung up with twinkling lights, decorations and presents under it.  
"Where did all this come from?" Aida asked. Again, the smell of pine enveloped her senses.  
"We took this tree from the cabin we were staying at," Luffy answered with a big smile. "We figured Caton wouldn't need it."  
"How did you get it onto the ship without damaging it?" Aida inquired as she examined the tree. "This thing is humongous!"  
"It was a feat that's for certain," Sanji admitted.  
Aida looked around and noticed someone missing. "Gee, I finally wake up and Zoro's nowhere to be seen?"  
"He's in the workout room," Nami answered.  
"Stupid muscle head," Sanji rolled his eyes.  
A new smell wafted towards Aida. "You made shortbread cookies?"  
"I stole a peek in your recipe book," Sanji smiled. "I even tried my hand at making homemade hot chocolate."  
"Hey Zoro," Franky said into the speaker box. "You planning on staying up there the whole time?"  
"I'm in the middle of strength training," Zoro replied.  
Aida walked over to the speaker box to listen.  
"You can do that anytime," Franky called back. "Christmas comes but once a year."  
"Mistletoe only stays fresh for so long," Aida taunted.  
There wasn't a response after that.  
"I think you killed him," Franky joked.

Zoro appeared shortly after that.  
"Nice shirt," he said as he approached his wife.  
"I thought so," Aida responded.  
Zoro noticed the blanket she was wrapped in. "Are you that cold?"  
"Well you weren't here to warm me up," Aida teased.  
"I am now," Zoro pointed out as he took her in his arms. "It's good to see you feeling better."  
Aida rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Mmm," she mumbled as she revelled in his warmth. "I'm feeling much better."  
"Okay you two, enough mush!" Sanji stated as he brought out a tray with mugs of hot chocolate and a tray of cookies.  
"Are you kidding me?" Aida asked as she refused to let Zoro go. "Christmas time is full of mushy romanticism."  
"Yeah," Zoro agreed as he reached in his back pocket. "That's why there's this." And he held a branch of mistletoe over Aida's head.  
Aida smiled up at him and Zoro leaned down to kiss her tenderly.  
"So you don't want any hot chocolate?" Sanji inquired.  
"Is there peppermint schnapps in it?" Aida questioned.  
"I didn't put any in it," Sanji shook his head.  
"Now that's a crying shame," Aida scolded as she turned around so that her back was to Zoro....but she wasn't letting him escape, she took his arms and put them around her waist.  
Aida took a cup from Sanji and took a good whiff of the chocolatey beverage.  
Zoro took a mug as well and took a sip. "Blah," he made a face. "Too sweet!"  
Aida walked over to the bar and took out the bottle of peppermint schnapps. She took hers and Zoro's mugs and poured a little of the alcoholic liquid into the cups.  
"Trust me, this is better," Aida winked as she handed the cup back to her husband.  
Zoro took a drink and smiled in approval. "That's much better."  
"Is there anything that isn't immediately improved by adding booze to it?" Aida asked.  
"Should you really be drinking?" Nami inquired. "You're barely recovered from that injury."  
"Just try and stop me," Aida dared. "I'm allowed to have a drink after that ordeal."  
Zoro leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Just go easy hun."  
"I know," Aida assured him. "One drink won't hurt me." And she kissed his lips.  
"Aida, there are presents!" Luffy exclaimed. "Come sit around the tree!"

Everyone gathered around the tree and gifts were exchanged.  
"There's a problem with you guys keeping this a secret from me," Aida pointed out as she sat beside Zoro. "I didn't get any of you presents."  
"You almost didn't get to see our surprise for you," Franky reminded her. "The fact that you're alive is enough of a present."  
"That's really cheesy," Aida chuckled. "And that's coming from me."  
"Don't worry about it," Sanji assured her. "We took it upon ourselves to spoil you. It's our way of saying thank you for filling this ship with so much magic and music."  
"You guys don't have to do that," Aida argued.  
"But we want to," Chopper stated.  
"Seriously, why are you so against us showing you that we appreciate you?" Nami inquired.  
Tears stung her eyes. "Because I...I'm not used to it," Aida admitted. "Most of my life I've been shoved in a corner by my so-called family. The only people in my life that showed me any sort of affection were dad, my uncle and my aunts."  
"Well we're not going to shove you in a corner," Usopp confirmed.  
"That's right," Franky agreed. "You're my little sister now, which means if you want to do something like celebrate Christmas then that's what we'll do."  
"Exactly," Luffy nodded. "You do so much for us just by being here and doing everything you can to contribute to our crew. And you do a lot."  
"I don't do that much," Aida said as she wiped tears from her eyes. "All I do is sing songs and get kidnapped."  
"That's not true," Zoro piped in. "You're one of the fiercest fighters we have. And your music boosts everyone's morale."  
"I hate fighting though," Aida reminded him.  
"It doesn't mean that you can't," Sanji spoke up. "We all know that you'd rather not have to resort to violence; but when push comes to shove you hold your own better than a lot of people. You have a 20,000,000 berry bounty for a reason."  
"I still think most of that is from association," Aida chuckled. "I mean, my bounty is higher than Nami's and I hardly do anything!"  
"You don't give yourself enough credit," Zoro smirked at her. "You're good at influencing people into doing things. And you are strong; you give me a run for my money when we spar together."  
"You go easy on me," Aida stated.  
"There will come a time when I won't have to," Zoro assured her.  
Aida leaned against him and Zoro put his arm around her.  
"Are you getting tired?" Usopp asked.  
"A little," Aida admitted.  
"You haven't eaten much since being up," Sanji said as he brought out a plate with a sandwich for her. "Everyone else has had supper while you were in the shower."  
Aida took the plate, "thank you," and she ate the BLT.  
"I know it's not much," Sanji shrugged. "But it's better than living off of cookies and hot chocolate."  
"Says you," Aida joked. "Living off of sugar is Christmas tradition."  
Zoro got up from where he was sitting, grabbed a box wrapped in purple wrapping paper with a green bow and brought it over to Aida.  
"You didn't have to get me anything," Aida said as Zoro plopped the box into her lap.  
Zoro sat back down beside her. "Yes I did; I have to spoil you sometimes."  
Aida blushed slightly from that. She lifted the box and shook it gently.  
"Good luck guessing what it is," Zoro laughed.  
"Nah," Aida said scrunching her nose. She grabbed the folded side of the wrapping paper and opened the gift. "Oh....yeah you're right; I never would've guessed that!"  
It was a brand new songbook with purple pencils that had 'I love you' etched in the sides and a coffee mug that read 'To my wife: making you laugh is my hobby and caring for you is my job. Making you smile is my duty and loving you is my life.'  
"Who said I can't do romance?" Zoro asked grinning at her.  
"You're officially cheesier than I am," Aida teased. "I love it; thank you." She kissed his lips.  
"Wow, the swordsman can think of other things besides working out," Sanji stated. "It's a Christmas miracle!"  
"Oh be quiet Sanji," Aida retorted rolling her eyes. "For one evening, can you not start shit?"  
Sanji stared at her, bewildered. "Alright; you can call it my gift to you," he said after a moment with a smile.  
Gifts got passed around to each other and Aida sat back, drinking her hot chocolate and enjoying the evening.


	19. Won't You Hold Me?

About a week after the celebration everything was getting back to normal and Aida's arm was taking forever and a half to heal.

Zoro was very insistent that they refrain from any sexual activity until she was completely recovered...which was driving Aida up the wall.  
"This is driving me bonkers!" Aida grumbled to herself. She was up in the recording studio, trying her darndest to distract herself from her desires with her work...which was failing miserably. Everything she wrote in her journal just came out sounding like musical porn. She was wearing a purple t-shirt dress that fell just above her knee and hugged her figure nicely, hoping that it would get his attention...which it didn't.  
Aida unbandaged her arm to look at the progress; the stitches had been taken out a day ago but the scar was still bright red because of how deep it was. She sighed and rewrapped it. She leaned forward and rested her head on the desk, sighing deeply.  
"This is ridiculous," she groaned.  
"Hey guys, get out here!" Usopp shouted. "There's an island up ahead!"

Curious, Aida opened the door to her studio and stepped out onto the deck. A cool breeze fluttered towards her the moment she moved into the sun.  
The island she saw looked like it was rather open and looked like there was a small town with a lot of farms surrounding it; it kind of reminded her of home.  
It looks so quaint, she thought as she walked down to the lower deck to get a closer look.  
"What a lovely looking place," Robin said softly. "The place is called Whisperwind Island."  
"I've heard of Whisperwind from dad," Aida replied. "It's said to be very centered around horses."  
"That's what my book said," Robin concurred.  
This is perfect, Aida thought. Maybe some time spent around horses will get my mind back on track.  
Zoro emerged from the workout room without a shirt and a sweat-towel draped over his shoulders.  
Aida couldn't hold herself back; she looked him up and down and that just made her body ache more.  
Zoro looked in her direction and Aida turned away from his gaze. She knew he wasn't trying to punish her but she was still annoyed that he was keeping his distance from her and it was affecting her mood.  
We're married, she wanted to say. So why can't I at least get a fucking hug?  
"How far away do you think we are?" Luffy inquired.  
"I'd say an hour, give or take," Nami estimated. "The wind isn't particularly strong so it'll take awhile."  
"I have to tidy up the music room," Aida stated as she walked back up to the studio. "Let me know when we get there."

Aida didn't really have to clean up the studio; she usually kept it extremely neat and organized...but she couldn't stand looking at Zoro being all hot and shirtless.  
She stacked some papers and put away her journals. Aida was so fixated on what she was doing that she didn't realize someone had entered the room.  
"How's your arm doing?" Zoro's voice made her jump.  
"It's fine," Aida replied irritably. She didn't mean to sound so annoyed but she was so tired from fighting against her desires.  
"Okay...how are you doing then?" Zoro asked, noting her tone.  
"I'm getting ready to punch a hole in the wall," she admitted turning to face him. "I am so tired of being treated like I'm made of paper."  
Zoro sighed and he stepped closer to her. He took her left hand and unwrapped the bandage on her forearm; with his other hand he gently ran his thumb over the scar.  
Aida felt tears sting her eyes...not because it hurt but because she missed him touching her so much.  
"Fuck Zoro, won't you hold me?" she pleaded.  
He looked at her and that was all it took; he let go of her and she wrapped her arms around him in a warm hug. Zoro enveloped her in his strong arms and squeezed her tightly.  
"I'm sorry," he said softly. "I'm still a little shaken from when I found you in that state. The light was totally gone from your beautiful face and you looked so fragile; I was terrified that I wasn't going to get you back to the ship in time."  
"But you did," Aida choked. The tears started falling down her face. "I'm still alive and I'm thankful to the gods that you came. But you can't keep distancing yourself from me and acting as though if you look at me wrong I'll break."  
Zoro didn't reply, he just kissed her tenderly on her forehead; Aida tilted her head up and met her lips with his.  
"Please," she said after the kiss ended. "Please don't do that to me again. Whenever you distance yourself from me it tears me apart. Your love is my drug of choice."  
"You know I don't mean to reserve myself from you," Zoro replied. "I just feel as though it's my fault that you got hurt. It eats me from the inside every time I look at that scar on your arm."  
"It's hardly your fault," Aida stated kissing him.  
"I almost lost you," he choked. To Aida's surprise, she saw tears in his eyes. He rested his head on her shoulder. "The thought that you could've been taken from me..."  
"But I wasn't," she said softly. "I'm too stubborn to die, you know this."  
Aida reached her right arm over to her keyboard, turned it on and began the playback to the song she'd recently recorded. It was La Vie En Rose.

Zoro didn't lift his head from her shoulder, but he put his hands on her waist and they began swaying to the music. Aida wrapped her arms around him as they danced intimately.  
"I need to become stronger." Zoro stated after awhile. "So that I can better protect you."  
"You're stronger than you think," she responded. "It takes a strong person to admit when something scares them."  
He chuckled at that. Zoro lifted his head and looked at her softly. "How did I get so lucky? You are the most incredible woman I've ever known."  
"I know you're not the religious type," Aida started with a smile. "But I honestly think the gods brought us together. Because it still baffles me that a handsome guy like you fell for a brat like me."  
Zoro slid his hands down to her butt and squeezed gently. "I fell in love with you the moment I first saw you perform. I knew I had to make you mine when you sat in my lap."  
"During the performance or afterwards?" She smiled. "Because I don't let just any guy put his hands on my ass."  
Zoro smirked and leaned in until his face was an inch from hers. "During the performance; not a single person on the planet would've dared to put a rose in my mouth."  
Aida kissed his lips and moved her arms to around his neck. "You broke down my walls the moment I met you; your warmth reeled me in."  
"Most people assume I'm cold when they first meet me," he admitted.  
"I can't see how," she shrugged as she pressed her body to his. "But that's perfectly alright; more for me."  
Zoro closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against hers.  
Aida placed her hand on the back of his head and ran her fingers through his green hair. "Kiss me swordsman," she said quietly.  
He grinned briefly right before pressing his lips against hers. Their tongues intermingled familiarly.  
Zoro kissed her with so much power and it sent emotion through her entire body. He pushed her against the wall and pressed his hands hard against her breasts. Aida gripped his ass as their yearning for each other took control of the situation.  
Aida lifted her leg up and Zoro ran his hand down her torso and along the underside of her thigh.  
Aida's hands moved up his chest and she felt his muscles flex under her touch. His bulge pressed against her pelvis.  
Zoro crouched slightly and lifted her other leg up; she wrapped her legs around his waist and he untied his pants, letting them fall to the ground. Aida lifted her dress over her head just as Zoro shoved his penis inside of her.  
He grunted as he worked inside of her; Zoro still had her pressed against the wall and Aida was hugging his body with her legs and arms as he pumped slowly.

Eventually he sat down in the armchair and she rode him eagerly. Zoro squeezed her ass as she moved on top of him.  
The thrusts became faster and more enthusiastic as the love making persisted. Juices slid down his dick from her cavern from the moisture that had developed from two orgasms.  
"Z...Zoro..." she groaned as she felt close to a third orgasm.  
"I...I'm going to cum," he grunted as she continued to ride him. He plunged deep inside as his hot juices shot out of his dick and into her core.  
They both moaned as they orgasmed at the same time. Aida continued to pump slowly as their energy levels decreased.  
Zoro pulled his dick out of her but Aida continued to sit on his lap as they exchanged a deep-throated, tongue-filled kiss.  
"Told you I wouldn't break," she said cheekily after they broke away for air.  
"I'll never doubt you again," Zoro replied with a smirk.  
"And I'll hold you to that," she insisted. "Next time I need you, I'm just going to tackle you to the ground."  
"Gotcha" he chuckled. "Just be sure it's not in a public setting."  
"No promises," she responded. "Besides, what's life without a little risk?"  
"I really don't want you to ride me in front of the others," Zoro commented kissing her neck. "They don't need to see how much fun we have together."  
"You don't want to show Sanji that you get laid more than he does?" Aida asked with a snigger.  
"Mmm," he muttered as he continued kissing her neck, working his way down to her chest. "I don't want him to see your beautiful breasts; only I get to see those."  
"Yeah and I guess I don't want Nami or Robin to see your gloriously big dick," she said dirtily. "That's reserved solely for me."  
Zoro snorted. "Gloriously big? I'm telling Sanji you said that."  
"Do it," Aida insisted. "Tell him that I think your dick is utterly galactic."  
He smirked at her. "I love you."  
"I love you most," she replied kissing him.  
"Hey guys we're here!" Franky shouted from outside. "Finish up whatever you're doing and get your asses on deck!"

Aida and Zoro emerged from the recording studio and the others gathered on deck.  
"That recording studio has gotta be spotless after all that cleaning," Sanji teased as he noticed Aida's hand in Zoro's back pocket and Zoro's arm around her lower waist.  
"Go take a look if you doubt my cleaning abilities," Aida replied insistently.  
"Enough you guys!" Nami snapped. "Okay, listen up! We are going to be on our very best behaviour in this place. Willow Creek is a small town that has a lot of food stores that we can get supplies from; we're going to spend a week here until the log pose resets so we're all going to do our best to not stir shit up. Understood?"  
"A whole week?" Usopp asked. "Damn; well we might as well make ourselves comfortable."  
Aida walked over to the port side of the ship and gazed out at the place they were going to spend a week at; it made her think of home. Without realizing it, tears started to fall down her face.  
"Aida what's the matter?" Chopper inquired, looking up at her. "Why are you crying?"  
"This place reminds me of Freethorn," Aida replied. "It makes me think of how far away dad is."  
"You miss him huh?" Chopper asked.  
"More than I thought I would," Aida admitted. "I know it's not fair for me to feel this way, since I left home on my own accord, but I can't help it."  
"You and your dad are super close," Chopper reminded her. "And your dad is like, the coolest guy ever. It's only natural that you'd feel this way."  
Aida smiled at those words. "He really is the coolest guy ever," she agreed. "I mean, what other dad would let his daughter run away with a band of pirates....or be the one to marry his daughter to one?" She turned to the reindeer and smiled genuinely. "Thanks Chopper, you've made me feel a lot better."  
"That's what makes me a great doctor!" Chopper grinned at her.  
"And a great friend," Aida laughed.  
The sound of the ladder being dropped down the side of the ship caught her attention.  
"You guys coming?" Luffy called.

Aida and Chopper ran over to where the others were standing to wait for them. Aida stood next to Zoro and, while he wasn't looking, she reached over and pinched his butt.  
"Hey!" he said with a flinch. "What did you do that for?"  
"Just checking the goods," Aida winked at him.  
Zoro laughed and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close. He leaned down and kissed her lips. "Those possessions are in excellent working order as well."  
"How's the quality?" she asked kissing him again.  
"First-class," he smirked at her.  
"You guys can act cute and couply after we're on land," Franky spoke up.  
"Seriously you two," Luffy laughed. "Let's go!"


	20. Find the Person You Want to Annoy for the Rest of Your Life

Willow Creek was a very charming town; it wasn't overly big but it was well spaced out.

As they walked down the road on their way to the inn, Aida and the rest of the pirates caught sight of a group of men trying to settle a young stallion in a round pen.  
The horse was a beautiful smoky buckskin that shone like gold in the sun. He was about seventeen hands and the whites of his eyes were showing and his nostrils flared as he fought the men that were trying to get a saddle on his back. Every time one of them tried to approach him, he'd rear up and kick his hind feet out in conflict.  
"Keep moving you pirates," the older man insisted. "Unless you've got a lick of horse sense, I'd keep walking. This doesn't concern you."  
Luffy and the others were about to comply but Aida had another idea. She walked over to the gate and let herself in. The Straw Hats gathered around the edge to watch.  
"May I try?" she asked as she approached the man that was holding the lead.  
"Fuck off lady!" he spat. "I don't need some woman thinking that she's some sort of horse whisperer interrupting me!"  
Just as he said those words, the horse came down and his hoof landed right on his foot. "Fuck!" he shouted.  
"Please," Aida persisted. "It's obvious that you know jack shit about handling stallions."  
"You think you can get a saddle on him?" the older gentleman inquired. "We've been working with this horse for three days and not a one of us can get close enough to him."  
"What harm could it do to let someone else give it a shot?" Aida insisted. "The problem is he knows all of you; he's got you figured out."  
The guy holding the lead just huffed and practically threw the lead in her arms. "Knock yourself out; I gotta get some ice." And he limped away.  
The stallion snorted and pawed the ground proudly. Aida held her hand out to let him get her scent but he was too riled up; he took a whiff and tossed his head.  
"Easy guy," Aida said soothingly as she placed a hand on his neck. "What's got you so worked up?" She stroked him from the top of his neck to his withers....she could see rope marks all along his shiny coat. "You poor guy, no wonder you're angry."  
The stallion shook his head but he was beginning to settle; he was looking her in the eye as she continued to rub his neck.  
"That's a boy," she whispered softly. "Does he have a name?" she asked the older guy.  
"We haven't gotten that far," he admitted.  
Aida walked backwards slowly and tugged on the lead; the horse raised his head in defiance.  
"Come on guy," Aida coaxed. "What's a walk going to hurt?"  
The stallion snorted again but he took a few steps forward. Aida led the horse around the pen a few times; each time he calmed down a little more. By the fifth circle, he was following her obediently. She walked him into the middle of the pen. Once again, she held her hand out to let him smell her and this time, he gently sniffed her hand.  
"There we go," she smiled. "I feel bad not knowing your name though. How about we call you Roger?"  
"He looks like a Roger," the older man replied in agreement. "And that horse responds well to you."  
"Like Gold Roger," Luffy commented with a smile. "I like it."  
"He reminds me of my own horse back home," Aida admitted. "I've worked around stallions since I was small."  
"I can see that," the man chuckled. "Are you ready to try the saddle?"  
"Let's start with the blanket and see where we end up," Aida suggested.

She led Roger around the pen one more time and the guy helping her handed her the saddle blanket.  
She took the rug and let Roger smell it, getting used to the scent.  
"This isn't going to hurt you," Aida said to him as she took the blanket and rubbed it on his neck.  
She set the blanket on his back and Roger lifted his head but didn't spook.  
"You have a way with horses," the man commented handing her the English saddle.  
"Kind treatment makes good horses. Bad treatment ruins them," Aida stated.  
"Isn't that a line from Black Beauty?" Robin asked.  
"Yup," Aida replied.  
Very slowly, she did the same thing with the saddle as she did with the blanket, rubbing it along Roger's neck and gently setting it on his back. This time he didn't even flinch; he was totally calm.  
"Good boy," Aida commented giving him a pat. She reached in her pocket and fed him a jellybean.  
Roger nickered softly as he took the candy.  
"I've never seen that horse so calm," the guy admitted.  
Aida set down the girth and slowly brought it under Roger's belly. Very gradually, she secured it under him.  
Roger flinched slightly at the tight feeling but he didn't budge.  
"You're okay," Aida soothed giving him another jellybean.  
"I didn't know horses liked candy," Luffy chuckled.  
"Positive reinforcement goes a long way," Aida responded. "Horses are extremely sensitive animals and react better to a kind word than a whip lash."

She led Roger around the pen two more times, letting him get used to the saddle.  
Eventually, she tossed the lead rope around his neck and tied it to create a hackamore bridle.  
"You're going to get on?" the guy asked.  
"I think he trusts me enough," Aida nodded as she set the stirrups to her length.  
"Alright," the guy replied. He held the rope as Aida put her foot in the stirrup.  
She slowly pulled herself up and into the saddle.  
Roger tossed his head in surprise from the weight.  
Aida rubbed his neck. "You're okay," she coaxed.

Eventually Roger settled down and Aida picked up the rope; she squeezed her legs lightly and asked him to walk on.  
Roger set off with ease at a steady walk.  
"That's incredible," Franky commented. "You my sister have the patience of a saint."  
"How do you think I put up with you scallywags so well?" Aida joked as she continued to ride around the pen.  
"By the way young lady, I don't recall ever catching your name," the old guy realized. "My name is Riley Henderson."  
"It's Aida Stillwater," she responded.  
"No shit," Riley said with a slight laugh. "The woman pirate with a 20,000,000 berry bounty on her head; I thought you looked familiar!"  
"Does that put our newfound friendship in jeopardy?" Aida asked halting Roger.  
"Not at all," Riley shook his head. "Where are you lot staying while you're in town?"  
"We haven't found a place to stay yet," Nami spoke up.  
"Well I happen to have a five bedroom guesthouse that you're welcome to use," Riley suggested. "But I'm not going to let freeloaders stay there; if you so choose you'll be expected to help out around the stables. That means cleaning the stalls, mending fences, helping with the feeding and exercising the horses. If you can handle that then you're welcome to it. Does that sound like a fair deal?"  
"That sounds like paradise to me," Aida laughed as she dismounted.  
"I'd be happy to lend a hand to help you out!" Luffy agreed.  
"You look way too attached to that horse for me to say no," Zoro noted with a laugh.  
"Happy wife happy life," Aida said audaciously.  
"True words," Riley sniggered. "Well then you pirates, let me show you the way to my humble abode!"

The guesthouse was a simple two-storey home with two bedrooms upstairs, two on the main floor and one in the walkout basement. The kitchen was a fair size with a big dining table that sat ten and a small living room with a fireplace and a rather large bookshelf that was well-stocked with books galore.

"We'll likely get snow tonight," Riley said as he showed them to the house. "So you might want to turn the heat on before you go to bed; I'll bring some extra blankets and sheets in a bit."  
"How much snow do you think will drop?" Sanji asked.  
"Quite a lot," Riley replied. "When it snows here we usually get a big dump of it. I'll give you guys tomorrow to have a day to get used to the layout of the place; the day after will be a work day."  
"That's fair," Zoro agreed. "We appreciate the hospitality."  
"It's no bother," Riley shrugged. "My wife and I scarcely get company so it's nice to see this house getting used. Anyway, I'm heading to the house to get those blankets." And out the door he went.

Zoro and Aida took the basement room, as it had more privacy and it was the only room with one bed.  
"It's definitely cold down here," Aida shivered as she dropped her bag on an armchair.  
"It's not warm that's for sure," Zoro agreed.  
Aida walked over to Zoro and he took her in his arms for a warm hug.  
"You're certainly good at influencing people," he chuckled as he held her. "All you had to do to get us free accommodations is train an old man's horse."  
"I couldn't stand by and do nothing," Aida admitted. "I can't stand it when people rough-handle horses."  
"And there's nothing wrong with that," Zoro said softly. "You have a kind heart; it's one of the many things I love about you."  
Everyone fell asleep early that night and, as Riley estimated, it got cold enough to snow.

Aida was the first one up the next morning; she put on some jeans and a long-sleeved shirt and walked outside to see a winter wonderland.  
"Wow," she said with a big smile. Her breath was creating clouds in the cold air.  
She went back inside and put a pot of coffee on.  
"Guys wake up!" Aida shouted throughout the house. "There's snow on the ground!"  
Luffy came bounding out of his room when she said that.  
"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, pressing his face against the big window in the living room. "Riley wasn't kidding when he said that it'd snow!"  
Everyone else emerged from their rooms to look out the windows at the snow....well everyone except a certain swordsman that was a deep sleeper.  
"Wake up honey bunches!" Aida called down the stairs to the basement. "Get your lazy ass out of bed!"  
"Yeah Zoro, get up!" Luffy shouted. "You can't just lie in bed all day when there's snow!"

There was no indication that Zoro had heard them so, down everyone went to drag him out of bed.  
"Get up Zoro!" Chopper insisted poking his nose.  
"Yeah," Sanji piped in. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!"  
Zoro grumbled, sat up and slowly opened his eyes.  
"Go the hell away," he groaned. "Every single one of you."  
"Awe, come on Zoro," Usopp was sniggering. "Get out of bed honey bunches!"  
Zoro whipped his head in Usopp's direction and glared at him. "I'll kick your ass for that."  
"Hey," Sanji commented looking around. "What happened to Aida?"  
Everyone looked around and noticed that the door to the walkout basement was open.  
Aida walked back inside and closed the door.  
"Where'd you run off to?" Sanji asked.  
"I figured we could use a little more....oomph," Aida winked at him.  
"What do you...hey, what's in your hand?" Luffy inquired noticing her hand was clenched shut.  
"Never you mind," Aida smirked walking over to Zoro as he was sitting in the bed.

Zoro watched her curiously but it was too late; Aida took the handful of snow in her hand and stuffed it down the back of his shirt.  
"Ah! Why did you do that?!" Zoro squirmed from the cold sensation. "You little brat!"  
Everyone burst out laughing watching Zoro twist and wriggle.  
He jumped out of the bed and danced until the snow fell out of the bottom of his shirt.  
Aida was practically fallen over from laughing so hard.  
"Oh I'll get you!" Zoro declared angrily.  
"Go easy on her," Sanji chortled.  
"Like hell I will," Zoro grumbled. "Now, everyone out! I gotta get dressed."

Everyone complied and exited the room...as Aida was about to leave Zoro took her by the hand.  
"Everybody except you," he insisted. "You're going to rectify the damage you did."  
"What damage?" Aida asked. "Hun it was just snow."  
She blinked at him and Zoro smirked at her, pulling her close to him. He grabbed her ass and pressed her body against his....then she realized what he meant by 'damage'.  
"That I will gladly help you with," she chuckled.  
Aida kissed Zoro's chest as she went down to his groin area; she pulled down his boxers, revealing an erection.  
She put her mouth over the penis, sucked and stroked it eagerly.  
Zoro grunted with pleasure as she worked. Aida stood up and unzipped her jeans; he bent her over the dresser and knelt down to her entrance.  
"You really are a little monster," he commented as he ran his fingers over her entrance. "You torment me and make me fanatical." Zoro inserted two fingers and started thrusting.  
Aida let out a whimper and uttered a "fuck," from the sensation. She pulled her shirt off and threw it to the ground. She moaned loudly as the thrusts got faster. "You...you've never punished me before," she realized between moans. "I kinda like it."  
"You keep testing me," he pointed out as he crouched over her. "I'm starting to think I should discipline you."  
"Reprimand me," Aida dared. "Spank me and teach me a lesson."  
Zoro smirked evilly and with his free hand, pushed her hair behind her ear. "Be careful what you demand of me love," he whispered into her ear. He squeezed her ass cheek with his free hand and made her squeal.  
"You'd never do anything to really hurt me," she stated turning her head to face him. Her lips were an inch from his. "If you wanted to, you would've done so a long time ago."  
"You're right," he replied kissing her. His thrusts slowed down. "That would destroy our bond; you know that I'd never do that."  
Aida kissed him passionately, her tongue dancing with his. Her body trembled as an orgasm hit her.  
"Won't you make me scream?" Aida requested.  
He grinned devilishly at her and removed his fingers. Zoro took hold of her thighs and, with great force, shoved his dick deep into her.  
Aida cried out; she released some magic and shut the door as he began to plunge intensely.  
"Oh motherfucker," Aida groaned.  
The final thrust made her shudder from sheer pleasure; Zoro's hot cum shot through her and she had to bite her lip to prevent a loud cry from escaping her lips.

They showered together after the passionate love making. They stood together in the hot water, their tongues intermingling.  
"I love being married to you," Zoro whispered with a smirk on his face.  
"You are the person that I want to annoy for the rest of my life," Aida agreed with a chuckle.  
"I figured that part out," he sniggered.


	21. If You Could Read My Mind Love

Later during that same day, the Straw Hats were enjoying their day in the snow; they were building snowmen and throwing snowballs at each other.

At some point they all decided on a game of hide and seek in the treed area and Zoro was 'it'.  
"This is a bad idea," Sanji stated as the plan was laid. "We all know moss head's just going to get lost as hell and then we'll have to go find him."  
"Oh pipe down shit brow!" Zoro barked. He turned around to face the tree and began counting down from 20.  
Everyone booked it towards the trees and did their best to hide; Aida scaled up a tree and sat on a branch.

Zoro finished counting and went on his way trying to find his friends. He found Usopp first when he sneezed, giving away his location.  
Aida sat up in her tree, humming quietly to herself and enjoying the view. She had a beautiful sight of one of the pastures with a few horses grazing in the snow. She heard footsteps and immediately quieted down.  
"I thought I heard someone humming," Zoro commented as he walked directly under the branch she was on.  
Usopp was following him, helping him look. "I heard it too; it's somewhere in this vicinity."  
Aida watched as they continued to search and she stifled a chuckle. Eventually they found Brook and Luffy who started to giggle that revealed where they were.

She continued to watch as Zoro found everyone else but her location was still a mystery to him.  
He's such a bone head, Aida thought as he continued to search. She chuckled to herself as she watched her husband look.  
Sanji spotted her briefly but he put a finger to his lips, promising that he wouldn't give her location away.  
"Damn, do you think she's still in the area?" Zoro asked. "She might've gone inside to warm up."  
"Nah Aida's tougher than that," Franky affirmed. "She's got to be around here somewhere."  
"Yeah, we got to keep our chins up," Sanji hinted as he leaned against the tree she was up. "We'll find her at some point."  
Usopp was the one who caught onto the 'chin up' hint and looked up and spotted her.  
"Well....aren't we foolish," he laughed. "We must've walked passed this tree a dozen times and not once did we think to look up."  
"I'm surprised you didn't hear me laughing at your antics," Aida teased as she climbed down. "You all would have been assassinated by now if someone was hiding on you."  
"I swore I heard your humming," Zoro chuckled.  
"How were you able to stay so silent?" Nami asked.  
"Am I the only one who's hunted in this group?" Aida inquired. "The only one who spotted me was Sanji."  
"I heard you laughing at moss head," Sanji sniggered. "How'd a clueless moron like him land someone like you?"  
"He's not a moron," Aida replied. "I'm just sneaky."  
"Yeah whatever you say," Sanji laughed. "I'm still bewildered at why you fell in love with him."  
"I have a thing for muscly guys that can use the three sword style," Aida stated. "Especially the ones with green hair," she winked at Zoro who smirked at her.  
"That's oddly specific," Nami chuckled. "Anyways I'm cold. Can we head inside for some hot chocolate?"  
"And lunch!" Luffy agreed. "I'm starving!"

Sanji prepared some sandwiches and hot chocolate for lunch. The Straw Hats sat in the living room with the fire lit as they ate.

Aida was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket; sitting up in that tree sent a cold chill through her body that wasn't going away without a fight. She ate her sandwich and wrapped herself up in the blanket, clutching the hot beverage in her hands.  
"Are you alright?" Franky asked. "You've been shivering since we got back to the house."  
"I'm just having a tough time warming myself up," Aida admitted. "Sitting in that tree for so long wasn't the smartest idea I've had."  
"But you won the game," Luffy grinned at her.  
"Great, what do I win?" Aida inquired.  
"Anything you'd like," Luffy replied. "What would you like?"  
Aida thought for a minute, set her mug down and looked at Zoro who was sitting on the floor.  
"Cuddles," she answered smiling at him.  
Zoro chuckled and went to sit beside her. He put his arm around her and she lied down, using his chest as a pillow.  
"Best. Prize. Ever." She affirmed wrapping her arms around his waist. "This will for sure warm me up."  
"You're way too easy to please," Sanji commented. "Just put moss head next to you and you're on Cloud 9."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Aida asked as she just snuggled closer to her husband. "Would you prefer it if I were more high maintenance?"  
"No thank you," Zoro answered kissing the top of her head.  
"Good," Aida said. "Because being high maintenance looks like way too much work. I'm perfectly content using you as a pillow."  
"As am I," Zoro confirmed.  
"You do look very comfortable," Brook observed.  
"I might actually fall asleep," Aida noted. As she felt herself warm up from Zoro's body heat, she felt her energy decrease....her eyes got heavy and it took zero effort to doze off.  
"You my brother are the luckiest guy ever," Franky said quietly.  
"I've said it before and I'll say it again: you don't deserve her," Sanji remarked standing up. "I swear; if you take her for granted I'll kick your ass. The amount she loves you is extraordinary." He took the plates over to the sink and washed them trying not to make too much noise.  
Zoro rested his chin on Aida's head as she slept; she stirred slightly and nuzzled closer to her swordsman.  
You are the best thing in my life, he thought as his eyes started to feel heavy. It blows me away how much you love me...and I love you.

Aida woke up an hour or so later, still wrapped in her blanket on the couch and Zoro napping beside her.  
She sat up and stretched her arms up, looking around she saw that nobody was around.  
"Where'd everybody go?" she asked herself.  
Robin walked into the house and smiled softly at Aida. "How was your nap?"  
"It was seriously needed," Aida answered. "Where is everyone?"  
"Here and there," Robin shrugged. "Sanji went into town to do some grocery shopping with Nami, Brook and Chopper; Franky, Luffy and Usopp are helping Riley mend a fence. And your swordsman is next to you."  
"Thanks, I figured that," Aida chuckled.  
"Riley and his wife invited us over for dinner tonight," Robin informed her. "I'm going to have a shower and get changed. The others will be back from town in about an hour or so and we're going to head over to the main house once they're back."  
"Alright," Aida replied.  
Robin ascended upstairs and Aida turned to see Zoro still sleeping.  
I don't have the heart to wake him, she thought to herself as she stood up. Sanji won't be back for an hour and it's still light out...I'm going to go for a ride.  
Very quietly, she put her boots and jacket on and headed out to the barn.

There was an older woman in the barn, Riley's wife she presumed. She was a small woman with a head of red curly hair that was tied in a messy ponytail. She had lovely brown eyes and freckles galore.  
"Afternoon," she said sweetly. "You must be Aida, Riley told me about how you helped him train that young stud. I'm his wife Josie."  
"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Aida replied sweetly. "I was wondering if I could head out for a ride before supper."  
"For sure you can," Josie assured her. "Choose whichever horse you're drawn to."  
"Thank you," Aida smiled.  
She looked around and saw that it was quite a large stable; about twenty stalls on either side which made a total of forty.  
"This is the training barn," Josie explained. "Mares are along this end and the stallions are on the other; we have a separate barn for broodmares so that they're not disturbed when they have their babies."  
"Who would you recommend if I wanted to do some jumping?" Aida asked. "I noticed that you have an outdoor arena with jumps all set up."  
"Oh I like you," Josie grinned. "Well then I'd recommend that black stallion on the end; his name's Nightwind and he's a younger colt but he loves to jump."  
Aida's eyes fell on Nightwind and the horse took her breath away; he was black as night with a single star on his forehead. She walked over to the stall and held her hand to let the horse get her scent; Nightwind nickered excitedly and tossed his head arrogantly.  
"He's definitely a young male," Aida snickered as she took the halter beside his stall. "He thinks he's hot shit; we'll get along wonderfully."  
Aida took no time at all to get Nightwind saddled.  
"There's a really great cross-country course through the trees," Josie suggested. "It's not too cold yet so it shouldn't be icy; have fun!"

Aida mounted up, adjusted her stirrups and headed in the direction of the trails; she was looking forward to some jumping.......

Zoro wandered over to where Riley, Usopp, Franky and Luffy were digging through a garage full of old tools and weapons.  
"Hey Zoro," Luffy greeted him. "Check out all of this stuff; Riley's got quite the collection of tools!"  
"This stuff is so super!" Franky exclaimed as he examined an old guitar. "Where'd you get all of this?"  
"Oh here and there," Riley chuckled. "This is just stuff I've collected over the years; from people who've left stuff here and from flea markets in town."  
Zoro started looking through some of the stuff..... "Why does a rancher like you need a battleaxe?"  
"That was left here by a pirate that stayed here years ago," Franky explained. "I can't remember the name of the pirate that owned it though....I remember it was a girl though, kind of like Aida. It's still in impeccable condition; I maintain all of the weapons and tools, just in case someone wants to buy some of it or if they have need for it."  
"Aida uses an axe," Usopp noted. "The one she uses is like, ten times her size though. That one looks like it would fit her better."  
"Yeah it does," Zoro agreed as he picked it up and gave it a couple swings. "It's a lot lighter too."  
"I hear you're made of rubber," Riley said to Luffy. "Is that true? How'd that happen?"  
"I ate a gum-gum fruit," Luffy responded with a grin. "You want to see?"  
"Hell yes I do!" Riley laughed.  
Luffy grabbed hold of the edges of the big garage door and stretched himself back.  
"GUM GUM!" he shouts as he shoots himself through the air towards the trees. "ROCKET!"

Aida's riding through the trees at a steady canter, going over jumps and having a grand ol' time.  
She turns around a bend when she hears branches break; she turns her head just in time for Luffy to come flying through the trees right in front of Nightwind and landing in a bank of snow.  
The stallion stops suddenly out of shock and rears up slightly; Aida's caught off guard and feels herself start to slide off the saddle. She grabs hold of the mantle and pulls herself up and takes a chunk of mane in her hands just in time for Nightwind to bolt out from under her at a full-speed gallop. Aida did all she could just to hold on for the ride.

"Where do you think Luffy landed?" Zoro asks. "He went further than he usually does..."  
"Who knows?" Franky shrugs.  
Usopp's about to make a statement when, all of a sudden, a horse comes galloping out of the trees with Aida holding on for dear life.  
The horse whips passed them and Aida is finally able to re-seat herself and sit up to slow Nightwind down.  
She turns him in circles and gradually, he slows down to a walk and she has him halted.  
Luffy comes running out of the trees after her with a look of pure terror on his face.  
"Dammit Luffy!" Aida shouts, breathing heavily. "What the hell did you do that for?"  
"I'm sorry!" Luffy exclaims as he runs over to her. "Are you alright?"  
The guys run over to see what all the commotion was about.  
"Damn that was one hell of a ride!" Franky says in surprise. "Way to hang on!"  
"Fuck my life," Aida groans....but she's laughing. "I don't know the last time I've gone so fast in my life!"  
"What happened?" Zoro asks his eyes wide with concern. "Why were you going that fast in the first place?"  
"Yeah Luffy, what happened?" Aida's still laughing as she dismounts and takes the reins over Nightwind's head.  
"I kind of flew in front of the horse," Luffy explained. "He spooked and took off; by some miracle Aida was able to stay on."  
"Are you alright?" Usopp inquired.  
"I'm fine," Aida assures him....still laughing. "It's not the first time I've had a horse take off on me."  
"You've got to be more careful...." Zoro said quietly. "You could've fallen off."  
"If I'd fallen off it wouldn't have been the first time," Aida replied, trying to reassure her husband. "And Luffy would've caught me."  
"Damn right I would have!" Luffy grinned.  
Zoro's brow furrowed but he remained silent. Aida could see that she'd worried him.  
"I'm sorry," Aida apologized. "At least I didn't fall off. I'm going to take this guy back to the barn and get him brushed out."

Zoro follows Aida to the barn and helps her get Nightwind unsaddled and assists in grooming him out. He's quiet throughout the majority of it with a look of unease on his face.

Aida tries to diffuse the tension. "What did the horse say when he fell down?"  
Zoro lets out a hefty sigh, "I don't know."  
"I've fallen and can't giddy up!" Aida grins at him.  
Zoro just looks at her with a raised eyebrow.  
"I see," Aida shrugs. "This is going to take more than just a bad joke."  
"Aida," Zoro sighs.  
"What?" Aida asked. "Your face is longer than the horse's."  
"Will you stop?" Zoro threw his arms up.  
"Not until I get a smile," Aida said persistently. "Quit being such a grumpy bear."  
Zoro just crosses his arms and frowns at her stubbornly. She walks over to him and places her hands on his crossed arms, looking him in the eye. They stood like that for a couple of seconds until his gaze softened and he smiled at her softly.  
"Now was that so difficult?" she inquired smiling back at him.  
"You don't give up easily," he chuckled leaning in and kissing her.  
"Isn't that why you married me?" she asked with her lips an inch from his.  
"Mmm," he muttered touching his lips lightly to hers. "It's one of the infinite reasons I love you."  
Aida reached up and put her arms around his neck. She gazed deeply into his green eyes and Zoro put his hands on her waist. "I love you more than the moon loves her sun."  
Zoro kissed her cheek and rested his head on her shoulder. "I'm still bothered from your getting hurt."  
"I figured as much," Aida responded softly. "That's why you got so worried earlier."  
"I know that you're an experienced rider and that you know what you're doing," he continued. "But seeing you go flying by on that horse....I thought you were going to fall."  
"It's perfectly alright," she spoke softly. "This is how I felt after I found out what you did on Thriller Bark."  
Zoro lifted her head and looked her in the eye. "That's why you were so quiet for those few days. You stayed up in that studio for so long...."  
"Because every time I looked at you I felt like crying," she admitted. "I know I insisted on you telling me what happened....but it still bothered me that you could've been killed from that. I could've lost you...." her gaze fell and she felt tears well up.  
"You should've said something," Zoro kissed her forehead. "You never told me how much that affected you."  
"Because I needed to know," she replied. "I still would prefer you telling me stuff like that than not knowing."  
"You really are one of the strongest members on our crew," he stated pulling her close. "Your intellectual strength astounds me."  
"Ha," she said resting her head on his chest. "If I let my doubt control me I'd drive myself into a deep hole."  
"I'd help you back out," he insisted. "You can always count on me to help you find the light at the end of the tunnel."  
"Same goes for me if you fall," Aida replied. "We gotta be able to lean on each other. Otherwise our bond would shatter."  
"It's too strong to break," Zoro stated. "Both of us are too stubborn to let that happen."  
Nightwind snorted and brought them out of their embrace.  
"We should put him away and head to the main house," Aida noted. "Riley and Josie invited us for supper tonight."  
"Right," Zoro nodded.

Aida put Nightwind into his stall, filled his water and food and, hand-in-hand, she and Zoro headed to go eat.


	22. Horses & Pirates

The next few days on the ranch were very work-filled. Between mending fences, feeding and turning out horses, there were also young horses that needed to be started under saddle.

For Aida, this was all stuff she grew up with....but for the rest of the Straw Hats....well, let's just say they were a little out of their element.

"Eck, do these horses do anything except shit everywhere?" Nami exclaimed as she, Usopp and Aida mucked out the stalls.  
"We're almost done," Aida confirmed. "After these three we can move onto grooming."  
"Oh joy," Nami groaned. "I don't understand why you're so okay with all of this....I'm definitely not a farm girl!"  
"Yeah we kinda figured that," Usopp retorted. "We've been here for three days already and all you do, every time we're asked to do something is complain about how unfair your life is!"  
"It's the better end of the deal," Aida reminded her. "We get to stay here for in exchange for helping Riley and Josie out with some chores. It's this or pay money to stay at an inn for a week."  
Nami was about to make a comeback when Josie walked into the barn to check on their progress.  
"Great work you three!" She said cheerfully. "After this two of you can do the grooming; I need an extra hand to help bring in some of the youngsters for training."  
"That's your department Aida," Usopp stated. "You go help with training; Nami and I will brush out these guys."  
Nami let out an irritated sigh but nodded in agreement.  
"Tell you what," Aida spoke up before she left. "I'll see if I can't whip up a pumpkin pie for later tonight."  
Nami smiled at that, "and some nice hot coffee to go with it."  
"Of course," Aida grinned back.  
She grabbed a couple halters and lead-ropes and followed Josie out to the pasture.

"You're going to bring all of the young colts to that front pen," Josie instructed pointing to a front paddock. "That way they'll be easier to catch and won't have far to run away from us."  
"That makes sense," Aida replied as they reached the main gate where Sanji and Zoro were waiting.  
"You three are going to herd them," she continued. "They're likely huddled in the back corner of the field keeping each other warm. Once you get a couple of them broken away from the group the rest will follow."  
"What if I got on one of them and rode away?" Aida asked. "Would they follow suit?"  
"Most likely," Josie nodded. "But you'd have to catch one for that to work. A lot of them don't like to be caught."  
"Most horses don't," Aida chuckled. "Unless we took a peace offering like a bucket or two of oats."  
"This is why Riley wanted you to stay with us," Josie smiled. "You're a horsey girl through-and-through. How'd you end up a pirate?"  
"I love horses," Aida admitted. "But I love being on the ocean with my family of scoundrels more."  
"D'awww!" Sanji exclaimed hugging her. "You do care about us!"  
Aida shoved him off of her. She pushed a little too hard and Sanji fell on his ass.  
"That wasn't nice!" Sanji laughed.  
Zoro chortled. "But it was funny!"  
"Shut it moss head!" Sanji snapped as he got up and wiped the snow off his backside.  
"Come on you dorks," Aida stated. "We can continue bonding while we're bringing in the horses."  
"What I don't get a hug?" Zoro asked making a pouty face.  
"You want to get pushed in the snow too?" Aida raised an eyebrow at him.  
"You can't shove him over," Josie said matter-of-factly. "He's a big guy!"  
"I have pushed him over," Aida replied turning her back to Zoro.  
Zoro saw his opportunity for ambush; he walked up behind Aida, wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her tight, picking her up and spinning her around.  
"Put me down!" Aida shouted with laughter as she flailed.  
Sanji and Josie chortled at the theatrics.  
"You look like a teddy bear in his arms!" Sanji chuckled. "You're such a pipsqueak!"  
Zoro set her down and Aida flipped him over her shoulder and onto his back.  
"Damn you're stronger than you look!" Josie gaped.  
Zoro still had a hold on her arms and pulled her down with him.  
"You're such an ass!" Aida stated. She let out a snort giggle as he tickled her.  
Aida somehow got a hold of his wrists and pinned his arms over his head.  
Zoro didn't struggle; he just interlocked his fingers in hers as she pressed her forehead against his.  
"Pinned you," she said evilly.  
Zoro just smirked and kissed her. "You win. Now get off of me, we have horses to go round up."  
"You started it," Aida chuckled as he stood and helped her up.  
"And you finished it," Zoro grinned at her.

The three of them took two buckets of oats with them and, as Josie said, the horses were in the far back corner in a cluster keeping each other warm.

"How're we going to get all of these horses back to that pen?" Sanji asked.  
"I still think catching one or two of them and either leading or riding them back is our best plan," Aida replied. She shook the bucket of oats to try and catch their attention. "Come here guys!"  
A couple horses nickered but they just stood there, watching her with skeptical eyes.  
"This is proving to be a challenge," Zoro groaned. "We might have to just chase them back."  
"I don't want to scare them," Aida shook her head. She met eye contact with a grey stud and slowly walked towards him, shaking the bucket. "Come here bud."  
The colt nickered and flicked his ears towards her.  
She took a small handful of oats and held it towards him, standing a couple feet away. He stretched his neck out, sniffing curiously. He took a step closer and Aida held the handful of oats just out of his reach. Eventually, the young stallion walked close enough to her and Aida gave him the oats in her hand. He nickered again as she stroked his neck with her free hand as he sniffed her.  
"See? I'm not so scary," she said softly. Gently, she put the lead rope around his neck and got the halter on. "Good boy."  
"Okay, that was amazing," Sanji admitted. "Now, all we need are two more and we could probably herd the rest back."  
Aida led the gray over to where they stood and handed the rope to Zoro. She went back over and was able to catch two more horses, one bay and a chestnut.  
"Once you can get one haltered, catching the rest is a snap," Aida shrugged. "When they see that you mean no harm they're not as afraid."  
"I just realized something," Sanji pointed out. "How're we going to get on? I've never gotten on a horse without a saddle."  
"Are you serious?" Aida sighed. "I'll show ya."  
She first showed them how to tie the lead ropes to create a hackamore bridle.  
"Okay, watch how I get on," she instructed. She stood on the left side with her back towards the front of the horse, standing close to the neck. She took a running leap and swung herself up onto the back of the grey she'd caught first. "See, it's not so tough."  
"You're a little monkey," Zoro chuckled as he swung up onto the bay.  
Sanji mounted up onto the chestnut. "I think I remember you getting on your horse like this back in Freethorn."  
"And he's a bigger horse than these guys," Aida reminded him.

With the three of them riding, herding the horses back to the pen was easy as pie.  
"That didn't take as long as I anticipated," Josie admitted surprised. "You were able to catch a couple to ride. Good going!"  
"This guy made the first brave step," Aida chuckled giving her horse a pat. "He decided I wasn't as scary as he initially thought."  
"Nice," Josie smiled at her. "He definitely seems to like your energy."  
"How many of these guys are we working today?" Sanji inquired.  
"Actually it was just supposed to be the three you're currently riding," Josie chuckled. "My original plan was to get more of them started tomorrow."  
"What kind of training were you planning for these three?" Aida asked. "They're pretty much broke to ride."  
"They just need some miles put on 'em," Josie replied.  
"Why don't we take them on the trail then?" Aida suggested. "We're already mounted up."  
"I'd go now if that's your plan," Josie advised. "It's supposed to get cold tonight. Tomorrow we're going to be using the indoor arena for training."  
"We should take a shorter trail then," Aida said. "It's going to get dark soon and I don't feel like fumbling back after the sun sets."  
"Why don't we just use the indoor arena?" Sanji asks. "That way we don't run a chance of being late."  
"That's probably best," Aida agreed.

The three of them headed to the indoor arena; Aida set up a couple of low jumps and Sanji was able to kick-start the heater.  
"You know what I just realized?" Aida asked Zoro. "You and I have never gone riding together."  
"No we haven't," Zoro chuckled.  
"That's not fair," she sighed. "How many times do I strength train with you? And just now we do something that I enjoy."  
"Right," he sniggered. "How selfish of me...." then he leans in to whisper in her ear. "The next time you want to make love I'll just reroute it to 'oh no, we're going riding later so we can't.'"  
"And the next time you want to make love I'll be like 'but I thought you wanted to work out?'" She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Yeah okay," he snorted. "We'll see how well that works for ya."  
"Care to make a wager?" Aida asked. "See which one of us can make the other cave first?"  
Zoro smirked at her. "What do I get if you cave first?"  
"What would you like?" Aida inquired.  
Zoro pondered for a minute. "Well now....that would be telling." And he winked at her.  
"I see," she sighed. "We'll just decide this later depending on the victor."  
"Precisely," he smirked.


	23. Karaoke Night

Later that evening, after the riding and everything was simmering down....Riley invited the Straw Hats over to the main house for dinner.

"We should have a night out," Nami exclaimed. "Does Willow Creek have a bar or something?"  
"There're two bars," Riley replied. "There's Blue Shade which I think would be more suited to your tastes but there's also a saloon called True Grit."  
"Do either of them do karaoke?" Aida asked.  
"Blue Shade does karaoke every night," Riley explained. "They have a unique system; if the crowd likes the group or singer they pay them...if not they get booed off the stage."  
"That sounds like a fun challenge," Aida chuckled.  
"Like you could get booed off a stage," Sanji stated. "Even if you couldn't sing you're cute as a button."  
"But I can sing," Aida pointed out. "And I used to be a stage performer."  
"You could earn us some big bucks," Nami grinned. "If we chose the right outfit and song...."  
"We?" Aida cocked an eyebrow.  
"It's been months since you've set foot on an actual stage," Nami pointed out. "You could use all the help you can get."  
"Fuckenscuse me?" Aida asked in an offended tone. "I don't need help performing."  
"Okay then," Nami shrugged. "We shall see if you've still got it."  
"Challenge accepted," Aida scoffed. "Well then, I'd better go change and get my eyeliner game on."

Aida went all out for her outfit and makeup; she did a glam-rock style for her eye makeup. She chose a smoky purple shadow with glitter, dramatic winged eyeliner and false eyelashes with a good amount of volume mascara. The lashes were tricky since she hadn't worn them since she worked at Impure Revolt...but she wasn't giving Nami the satisfaction by asking for help. Eventually she had them put on and her makeup was on point and completed with a deep plum lipstick; next was the hair. She made her curls fluffy and big.

Little black dresses go with every genre; she paired it with fishnets and her black leather boots....very similar to the outfit she wore the first night she sang for the crew.  
Maybe I should sing La Vie en Rose if they have it, she thought to herself. Sanji had been nagging her to sing it ever since he heard the story of how she joined.  
She put on her lined denim jacket and made her way upstairs where the others were waiting for her.  
"Hot damn," Franky whistled. "How come you don't do makeup like that more often?"  
"Because it takes fucking forever," Aida laughed.  
"You look very punk rock," Sanji eyed her up and down. "Damn you should dress like this more often."  
"We'll see," Aida winked at him.  
"Okay so you still know how to do amazing stage makeup," Nami admitted. "Do you know what you're going to sing?"  
"It's a surprise," Aida replied.  
Zoro walked out of the washroom, looked his wife up and down and let out a slow whistle. "I'm trying to remember the last time you wore something like that."  
"I remember precisely the last time," she smirked at him.  
She looked him up and down; Zoro was dressed to kill as well. He was wearing a dark blue-black muscle shirt that hugged his torso and showed off his muscles. He ditched the belly warmer for the evening and was wearing a pair of ripped blue jeans.  
"Do you have a rose hidden somewhere on you?" Zoro winked at her.  
"You'll have to wait and see," she hinted.  
"Moss head you look like you're ready to jump her," Sanji snickered.  
"He can do that later," Usopp laughed. "Come on, I want to get going."

The crew walked down the road into town; it was a clear starry night and the weather was cool but pleasant.

"Are you cold?" Zoro asked Aida as they walked.  
"I'm actually quite comfortable," Aida replied. "Why, are you offering to warm me up?"  
"You think you have this bet won, don't you?" Zoro inquired putting his arm around her waist.  
"No, but I can definitely see the finishing line," Aida chuckled. "And I can tell that I'm in the lead."  
"You think so do you?" Zoro smirked at her.  
"Oh honey," she smirked back. "I know so."

They got to the bar and Aida was surprised to see how busy it was. The stage had everything you could think of for a performance; there was a piano, guitar....and a pole in the middle.

"How many performers are in your midst this evening?" a guy in a fitted black t-shirt and jeans asked. "My name is Jim and I'm the entertainment coordinator."  
"Just one of us," Robin replied gesturing to Aida.  
"Alrighty," Jim nodded handing her a folder. "This a list of songs we offer; do you play any instruments?"  
"I do," Aida smiled opening the folder. "This is quite the large selection you've got here. If I decided to play piano, could I sing a song from my own journal?"  
"I think the crowd would enjoy something different," Jim nodded. "Is there anything particular you were thinking?"  
Aida gestured to him to come closer so she could talk quietly to him. "Would you be okay if I sang something in French?"  
"Oui," Jim replied softly. "Any reason why you had to whisper that?"  
"I'm having a bet against my husband," she admitted, still whispering. "He can't know what I'm planning so that I can achieve victory."  
"Oh that sounds fun," Jim sniggered. "What's the name of the song you want to sing?"  
"La Vie en Rose," she answered. "It's the song I sang for him the first night we met."  
"I love that song," Jim winked at her. "Alright, you can head backstage whenever. There's not much of a lineup so just let me know when you're ready and I'll make the announcement."  
"Thank you," Aida smiled.  
"My pleasure," he chuckled. He stepped back and spoke at a normal tone. "I'll send a waitress over to take your drink orders in a minute. Have a fun night!"  
"What were you two whispering about?" Franky asked after Jim had walked away.  
"We were just plotting world domination," Aida winked.

A waitress came over with a pen and paper. "What can I get for you all this evening? My name is Clarice and I'll be looking after you tonight; as usual, ladies first."  
"Could I get a dark 'n' stormy?" Aida inquired.   
"Oh for sure," Clarice grinned. "And for the rest of you?"  
"I've never had a dark 'n' stormy," Nami admitted. "I guess it's time to see why you like those so much."  
The entire crew except Chopper ordered the same drink. He ordered a soda.  
"Wow these are strong," Sanji noted once the drinks came. "How can you drink these?"  
"Even I find them strong," Zoro agreed.  
"Wuss," Aida chuckled as she took a swig. "But now you can see how these drinks completely wiped my brain of any common decency the first night we met."  
"Are you planning on sitting in his lap again?" Nami asked with a chuckle.  
"Maybe," Aida winked standing up. "I'm going to get setup though." She gave a little salute and headed backstage.  
Zoro chuckled as he watched her weave through the crowd. She's definitely winning this bet.

Aida let Jim know she was ready and set herself up at the piano with her song journal that contained the sheet music for La Vie en Rose.

"Okay listen up," Jim spoke into the microphone. "Our next performer is a cute little out-of-towner that is bringing a touch of class to our music night. You all know the rules: if you like her pay her and if you don't....I don't think that'll be a problem. Here she is, performing La Vie en Rose; the pirate witch, Aida Stillwater!"  
Aida sat at the piano and played her song; as she sung she recalled every past event from when she first performed it for Zoro to when he told her he loved her to their wedding night. Love soared through her heart and magic flowed out of her as she sang. At the last verse with the same big note she always did, she could feel his gaze on her and it made her smile.

The crowd erupted in applause and whistled their appreciation.  
"Now that's what I call a performance!" a man shouted.  
"Sing another song!" another one called.  
Everyone started chanting 'one more song!' and it made Aida chuckled.  
"You all want to hear something else?" she asked into the microphone.  
The crowd roared.  
"Well alright then," she smiled. She flipped through her journal and landed on 'Always Remember Us This Way' (From A Star is Born).

"You really are a born performer," Brook stated after the performance and Aida was back drinking with her group. "I was totally blown away!"  
"I've waited so long to hear you sing that song!" Sanji swooned. "Though I was hoping that you'd do a bit....more."  
"I said it before and I'll say it again," Aida said from Zoro's lap. "I don't do lap dances in public anymore."  
"It's good to know that you haven't lost your stage presence," Nami squealed as she counted all the money they earned.  
"And you doubted my skills," Aida chuckled.  
"Those are the skills that landed you on our ship," Usopp laughed.  
"And into moss head's lap," Sanji sniggered.  
"Well duh," Aida winked taking a swig from her drink.  
"How many of those have you had?" Zoro asked.  
"This is my second mug," Aida replied kissing him. "I had five the first time I performed for you."  
"You're not drinking that many tonight are you?" Zoro inquired.  
"Oh believe me," Aida noted. "I had more than five by the end of that night. Do you doubt my tolerance?"  
"Not at all," he smiled at her. "I just don't want to have to carry you back to the house."  
"There's always the inn if she gets that blasted," Sanji chuckled.  
"Don't tempt her," Zoro laughed.  
"Who dubbed you the booze police?" Aida asked.  
"I just don't want you to get too shit-faced," Zoro said softly. "Besides," he whispered in her ear. "How're you going to win if you're passed out?"  
"Depends," Aida replied. "How far ahead am I?"  
"You tell me," he answered stroking her thigh.  
"You'll have to do better than that if you plan on winning." She smiled coyly.  
"Alright," he chuckled. He leaned in and kissed her neck gently. "How many points does this get me?"  
Aida bit her lip to stifle a moan. Zoro knew all too well that her neck was a turn-on point.  
She leaned in and rested her head on his shoulder. One more blow could do her in.

Then she remembered her trump card. Aida lifted her head back up and started kissing him.  
Zoro was aware of what she was up to and tried to fend her off....well sort of. He interlocked his tongue with hers.  
Aida ran her fingers through his hair as she pushed his face into hers. The heat was getting to both of them.  
"Can we call it a tie?" Aida asked as they broke away for air.  
"Hell no," he smirked at her. "I don't accept ties."  
"Not even with me?" Aida inquired. "Either way we both win."  
"We're definitely at an impasse," he chuckled. "We're both too stubborn to admit defeat."  
Aida sighed and repositioned herself so that she was facing him and she had one leg on each side of his lap. "You're out-stubborning me. I don't like it."  
"Awe is my tenacious brat getting antsy?" He asked.  
"I'm running out of tenaciousness," she admitted. "But I do have one more trick. You're forcing me to do something I swore I'd never do publicly again."  
"Okay stop," Zoro insisted. "That's for my eyes only."  
"I won't," Aida said stubbornly. "Not unless you either admit defeat or agree on a tie."  
"Brat," he sighed.  
"That's my pet name, don't wear it out," Aida winked at him. "Now, where does that leave us?"  
"What would you ask of me for your victory?" Zoro asked.  
"A date," Aida smiled at him. "In all the time we've spent together, we've never gone on an actual date."  
"Huh," he chuckled. "I could get behind that."  
"And what would you like as a prize?" Aida inquired.  
"Wine," he smirked at her.  
"How'd I know that would be your answer?" she asked kissing him.  
"Mmm," he mumbled.  
"Now," Aida stated smiling at him. "Are we trekking back to the house or the inn?"  
"The inn is closer," Zoro noted kissing her.  
"It is," she agreed. "And we can stop by the liquor store on our way; you've earned a bottle of wine."  
"I love you," he said kissing her again.  
Aida stood up from his lap and grabbed her jacket from the back of her chair.  
"Where are you two headed?" Sanji asked.  
"For a stroll," Aida replied casually. "It's stifling in here."


	24. You Always Reel Me In

Aida and Zoro found a small liquor store called Lucky Pony Liquor that was still open on their way to the hotel. Zoro chose a sweet wine and they made their way to the inn. Aida stopped by a small clothing store that she was shocked was still open and purchased a t-shirt and some pants to change into in the morning.

The hotel room was very small, but it was warm and quiet.  
Zoro found a bucket and walked down the hall to get some ice for the wine he bought.

Aida took that few minutes to wipe off her makeup and freshen herself up. This has got to be the world's smallest bathroom, she thought to herself as she took her eyelashes off and washed her face with warm water.  
She was sitting on the bed removing her boots when Zoro returned.

"This is the tiniest room ever," he chuckled as he set the bucket on the nightstand.  
"And this bed is really lumpy," Aida commented.  
"We're about to make it lumpier," Zoro stated.  
He leaned in close to her face, placing his hands on either side of the bed.  
"You don't need seven pounds of makeup on your face," he said kissing her. "You could've seduced me wearing sweatpants."  
"You could've fooled me with the way you were staring when I first put this dress on," Aida chuckled putting her arms around his neck. "I honestly thought you were going to do me right then and there."  
"You do look good in this dress," he admitted kissing her neck. "But I always thought you were beautiful."  
Zoro slipped his hands around her back and unzipped the dress. He took the straps and slid them off her shoulders. Aida leaned back and removed the dress. Zoro took off his muscle shirt.  
"Lie back," he said softly.  
Aida did as he asked of her and he removed her stockings and underwear. He crouched over her kissing her passionately.  
"Do you trust me?" He asked smirking at her.  
"No, I married you because I don't trust you," she replied cheekily.  
"Funny," he chuckled. "Do you mind if I try something?"  
"What do you want to try?" Aida inquired.  
"Close your legs," he instructed as he sat up taking the bottle of wine in his hand.  
Curious, Aida closed her legs.  
Zoro opened the bottle. "Good, try to keep them closed tight for as long as you can."  
Aida watched as Zoro poured some of the wine between her legs. He put the bottle back in the bucket and leaned over where he poured the wine.  
"Zoro what are you...?" she couldn't finish the sentence because he began drinking the wine from where he'd poured it. "Mmm," she bit her lip to as she moaned. "Oh fuck."  
"Don't squirm too much," he said softly. "We don't want to spill any."  
Aida tried her best to keep still; the feeling of his lips on her vagina as he sucked was making it hard.  
"Z...Zoro," she moaned.  
Zoro finished the wine and started circling his tongue over her clit. Aida couldn't hold it anymore; she opened her legs.  
Zoro stood up, unzipped his jeans and removed them and his boxers. He took a swig of the wine and held it in his mouth as he crouched over her.  
Aida sat up and he kissed her, letting the wine slide into her mouth. The cold, sweet wine slid down her throat as their tongues danced.  
"That was intoxicating," she breathed as they broke away for air.  
"I thought you'd like that," Zoro smirked at her kissing her lips.  
"You should've worn your bandana for it though," Aida hinted.  
"Oh my bad," he sniggered.

Zoro sat up briefly and put on his bandana. "Better?"  
"Yes, yes it is," she chuckled sitting up on her knees and kissing him fervently.  
Zoro slid his hand down to her vagina and inserted a finger, massaging her g-spot.  
"Mmm," she mumbled. "Uh-uh." Aida shook her head.  
"No?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"No," she shook her head again and lied back on the bed. "Get over here."  
He grinned devilishly at her. Zoro crouched over her as Aida spread her legs and he pushed his dick inside of her.

Aida and Zoro managed to sneak back into the guesthouse the next morning without disturbing anyone.

They showered, changed and Aida got some bacon, eggs and pancakes cooking. Eventually, the crew awoke and made their way to the kitchen for breakfast.  
"Where did you two disappear to last night?" Brook asked. "You never made it back to the bar."  
"We just needed some alone time," Zoro shrugged taking a sip of his coffee.  
"That's fair," Franky stated.  
The transponder snail in the house rang and Aida got up to answer it.  
"Morning everyone!" Josie greeted cheerfully. "I hope you all had fun in town last night; Riley and I are heading out to an auction in the next village over and won't be back until tomorrow. If you all could please make sure the horses are all fed, watered and their stalls are cleaned out that would be very much appreciated."  
"Oh for sure," Aida replied. "Does that mean that training is going to be put on hold?"  
"It does," Josie answered. "We'll get started on that either tomorrow or the day after. Feel free to take this as a day of rest once the chores are done! See you all tomorrow!" And she hung up.  
"I guess we get a day off," Franky said.  
"I suppose so," Aida noted sitting back down at the table. "I mean, once we get the normal chores done we're free to do as we please."  
"That won't take too long with all of us on board," Usopp declared.  
"If four people clean the stalls and two of us do the feeding we should be good to go," Aida shrugged. "The horses outside have plenty of hay so they'll be okay."  
"Maybe we girls could go into town and do some shopping," Nami suggested.  
"Yes, I'd like to do some shopping," Robin agreed. "I want to take a look at some book shops."  
"Oh me too!" Chopper chimed in. "I know I'm not a girl but I'd still like to go."  
"What about you Aida?" Nami asked. "You up for a girl's day?"  
"She can't," Zoro piped in. "I'm calling dibs on all of her attention today."  
"All of my attention?" Aida raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Yes," Zoro smirked. "Don't you remember what you said last night? That you wanted to go on a date?"  
"I do," Aida smiled at him. "What, do you have a full day of romantic activities planned for us?"  
"I just might," Zoro winked at her.  
"Moss head doing romance," Sanji grimaced. "Good luck with that Aida."  
"Stuff it you stupid cook," Zoro grumbled.  
"Classy," Sanji sniggered. "I can't wait to hear all about your date after."  
"Same here," Robin agreed.  
"Have you two actually gone on a date?" Usopp inquired.  
"No, this will be our first," Aida laughed. "We've never gone on an actual date."  
"Well in that case," Franky stated. "We'd better get a move on those chores!"

The chores were finished in record time; Aida was grooming Nightwind in the sunlight, his black coat shone like polished obsidian.

"You are such a beautiful boy," Aida said softly as she brushed out his coat.  
Nightwind nickered softly. He and Aida had developed a bond over the last few days; she loved taking him on the cross country trail and he enjoyed the exercise.  
Zoro, Sanji and Luffy walked over from the paddock where they'd finished checking to make sure the outside horses had enough hay.  
"Are you almost done fussing over that horse?" Sanji asked her. "Or are you going to be bringing him on our journey when we leave here?"  
"It wouldn't be fair to the horse if I kept him on a ship," Aida shook her head. "Horses need space to run."  
"Is it going to be hard for you when we have to leave?" Luffy inquired. "I know how much you love horses....and it looks like you're quite attached to this one."  
"I'll be fine," Aida assured him.  
"Are you almost ready for our date?" Zoro asked. "Those no need to rush; we made really good time with the chores."  
"I'm pretty much ready," Aida replied untying Nightwind. "I'll get this guy put away and we can head into town."

Aida led Nightwind back into the barn and Zoro caught an edge in his wife's tone. She wasn't as okay with having to say goodbye to the horse as she claimed.  
I should get her a gift, Zoro thought to himself. Something that'll make saying goodbye a little easier on her.  
Aida returned a minute later. "Okay, I'm ready whenever you are," she smiled.  
Zoro stepped towards her and kissed her forehead. "Let's get going then."

Zoro took Aida into town and they wandered through the shops and looked at some trinkets.  
Aida was looking at some horse figurines and Zoro was checking out cowboy statues.  
Her gaze fell on a small statue of a black horse that reminded her of Nightwind and it made her smile....but the smile had a sad hint to it and Zoro caught onto it.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
"Not really," Aida admitted looking at him. "I'm not going to lie; I'm going to have a tough time saying goodbye to this place when we leave."  
"We still have a couple days," Zoro tried to comfort her. "But I can tell that you're very attached to this place."  
"I feel like I'm back in Freethorn," Aida said. "I can't remember the last time I spent so much time around horses."  
"I know," he smiled softly at her. "I can see how happy you've been; you get that same goofy smile on your face like when you're playing an instrument."  
"It's the same energy," Aida chuckled. "It's also the same energy I feel when I'm with you."  
"Are you comparing me to a horse?" Zoro joked.  
"You're easy to talk to, give the best hugs and you make me feel comfortable," Aida noted. "Yes, yes I'm comparing you to horses." She laughed, "You know what? After that assessment, I think I'll be fine when we leave."  
"That's good to hear," Zoro chuckled. "If I had to fight for your affection against a horse...."  
"There's no need to worry," Aida affirmed wrapping her arms around his waist. "I like horses, but I love you."  
"Good," Zoro stated leaning in and kissing her. "Are you about ready for lunch?"  
"Yeah I am," Aida nodded. "You know what you have above horses?"  
"What's that?" he asked smiling at her.  
"Sex appeal," she laughed squeezing his butt.  
"I'll take it," he chuckled. "Now come on, you've got to eat my little carnivore."

They went for lunch and afterward Zoro said he had a surprise for her.  
"What kind of surprise?" Aida asked.  
"Don't worry about it," Zoro assured her. He tied his bandana over her eyes. "I promise that you'll like it."

Zoro led Aida a ways and all she could do was trust him. After a few minutes of walking, they stopped and he removed the blindfold.  
In front of her were two big shire horses harnessed to a cutter sleigh.  
"How did you..." Aida asked.  
"I have my ways," Zoro chuckled winking at her. "After Sanji questioned my abilities to be romantic I had to up my game."  
"So you found a guy to take us for a sleigh ride," Aida stated. "This is like something out of a cheesy romance movie."  
"Is that a bad thing?" Zoro inquired. "We could always just go have sex at the inn again..."  
"No no," Aida laughed. "I mean, we can do that later. But I want to do the sleigh ride!"  
Zoro grinned at her. "Well then my lady, shall we?"  
"My lady?" Aida chuckled. "What are you a gallant prince now?"  
"Hell no," Zoro huffed. Then he smirked at her. "I'm the dashing pirate."  
"Yes you are," Aida agreed.  
Zoro leaned down and kissed her. "Now come on, let's do this thing."

After the sleigh ride Aida and Zoro made their way back to the ranch for dinner.

"We could always have something to eat in town," Zoro offered as they walked back.  
"We could," Aida shrugged. "But I kinda want to have a night in."  
"That's fair," Zoro replied.  
"And I'm dying to rub it in Sanji's face that you took me on a sleigh ride," Aida laughed. "I can't stand it when he acts like he's the king of romance."  
Zoro roared with laughter. "Seriously," he agreed.

They made it back to the house. The crew was sitting around the fireplace playing cards when they walked in.

"Hey, there're our lovebirds!" Usopp joked. "How was the day out?"  
"What he wouldn't put out and buy you dinner?" Sanji laughed. "Good going moss head."  
"It was my idea to come back to the house for dinner," Aida replied. "And the date was outstanding. Hell, I think I might marry him someday."  
"Yeah we kind of did that backwards," Zoro laughed. "We got married and then dated."  
"Hey, who says there's a specific order on how to do things?" Aida asked as she took her coat off and hung it on the hook. "I know it's shocking, but not all girls need big romantic gestures for a guy to reel her in."  
"What exactly did reel you into him?" Sanji inquired. "I doubt that he's got much romance in that head of moss."  
"Shut it poker brow," Zoro huffed. "I can do romance just as well as any guy."  
"Doubtful," Sanji scoffed.  
"Oh and just how many sleigh rides have you taken girls on?" Aida asked.  
"You....he took you on a sleigh ride?" Sanji's jaw dropped.  
"It was like something out of a romance novel," Aida declared. "We snuggled, drank hot chocolate and enjoyed the beautiful winter landscape."  
"That sounds glorious," Chopper chuckled.  
"It was the best date ever," Aida concurred walking over to Zoro and putting her arms around his waist.  
"I'd like to think so," Zoro agreed putting his hands on her waist. "Even if it was a first for us."  
"Dating before marriage is overrated," Aida affirmed. "I much prefer drinking and partying like a pirate."  
"Well what a coincidence," Zoro winked at her. "We both just happen to be pirates!"  
"What luck!" Aida laughed. She moved in close until her lips were inches from his. "And what reeled me in was your smile."  
Zoro smirked at her.  
Aida smiled back, leaned in and kissed him lovingly. "See, it reels me in every time."


	25. So Long, Farewell

All too soon the last day came and the log pose was now pointing in its next direction.

"We can finally set sail!" Luffy says excitedly as the crew busies themselves with packing up their belongings. "It feels like we've been here a lifetime!"  
"I'm just happy that I won't have to muck out anymore stalls," Nami groaned. "It'll be weeks before I can get the smell of horses washed out of my clothes."  
"I for one am going to miss it," Aida sighed. "But I'm excited to see where we head to next."  
Usopp glanced over at her and could see in her face that she wasn't quite ready to say goodbye.  
"How about once we finish packing we go for one last ride?" he suggested. "I wouldn't mind taking one last trail ride."  
Aida's eyes lit up when he said that.  
"We really oughta get going sooner rather than later," Franky stated.  
"What's an hour going to affect?" Zoro asked, taking note of Aida's expression. "The ocean's not going anywhere."  
Luffy looked over at Aida and agreed. "One last ride won't hurt."  
Even Nami concurred. "I can stink like a horse for a little longer."  
"You guys are all amazing," Aida smiled.

After they packed their bags, the Straw Hats headed to the barn and got permission from Josie to take a couple of the horses for one more ride.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Josie said kindly. "You all have been such a joy to have around this last week. Take as long as you need."

The weather was on their side as well. It was pleasantly warm and sunny and the snow was mostly melted away.  
Everyone got a few horses saddled up and headed out on the trail; Brook, Franky, Zoro and Chopper took it upon themselves to stay behind and get everything on the ship organized.

Aida took the lead on Nightwind as the crew set out on the trail.  
"I'm going to miss it here," Robin stated as they rode. "It's so quiet and peaceful out here."  
"Same here," Usopp agreed. "I even enjoyed the work we did; Riley and his wife were so kind to let us stay here in exchange for some help around their property."  
The others chatted for a bit, each saying whether or not they'd miss the place and agreeing that they were thankful to Riley's hospitality.  
Aida was quiet throughout most of it; her mind was wandering elsewhere as she rode. Her mind wandered back through the last few days and the events that occurred....but not the ones with her and the horses. She was thinking about the time she got to spend with Zoro one on one. She thought about when Luffy flew in front of her and caused Nightwind to bolt, leading to the heart-to-heart in the stables; she thought about the way they teased each other during that ridiculous bet and the night they spent at the crummy hotel. She thought about the day after when he took her into town, wandering through the trinket stores, going for lunch and on that sleigh ride....she was going to miss Riley, Josie and the time she spent working with the horses and getting to ride Nightwind all she wanted, this she could not deny. But she was a pirate and her heart belonged on the Sunny with her crew and with her swordsman....  
"Aida, are you alright?" Luffy's voice broke into her thoughts. "You've been quiet for some time now. What's on your mind?"  
She turned back in the saddle to look at her friends. "I'm just going through this past week and all the shenanigans we did," she smiled. "We definitely had a week worthy of being jotted down in the travel journal, at least in my opinion."  
"You're not too upset about having to leave when we get back?" Nami asked her. "You were right at home here among these horses. We were thinking that Zoro was going to have to throw you over his shoulder and carry you back to the ship."  
"There's no need to take such drastic measures," Aida chuckled. Suddenly she halted Nightwind. She turned back to face her crewmates again. "This past week has been like a dream vacation for me; but that's all it has been: a vacation. A mental health break if you will. But every single one of you should know by now that you're stuck with me. The Sunny is my home and you my family. Call me a sap for the millionth time for that statement but my point still stands."  
"The ship wouldn't be as much fun without you on it," Luffy grinned at her.  
"It would be boring without your constant singing and dancing," Robin said genuinely.  
"Moss head would be miserable without you," Sanji joked. "But so would the rest of us."  
"Here here," Usopp concurred.  
Aida smiled back at her friends, "you're all stuck with me, no matter how many pretty horses we come across in our travels." She turned back to the front. "Now come on, I'll race you back!"  
"Bring it on!" Luffy chortled.  
They raced over the hill and through the pasture that lead back to the stables. Aida was ready to set sail and to continue her life with her pirate family.

They reached the stables and had slowed to a canter as they approached. Aida was the victor in their little race and they were all laughing as they halted.  
Franky, Brook, Chopper and Zoro were just hauling the last crates of supplies when the rest of the crew finished their ride.  
"You all made it!" Franky shouted waving his hands in the air.  
"You doubted us?" Aida asked in mock offence. "How rude!"  
"We thought you would've taken the longer trail," Zoro shrugged. "It would've given you a bit more time before we left."  
Aida didn't respond as she and the others dismounted. She handed the reins to Robin, gave Nightwind a hug and turned to where Zoro stood.  
She took a running start and jumped in his arms, knocking him to the ground.  
"Oof!" he grunted. He laughed, "what was that for?"  
"I missed you," Aida said kissing him.  
Zoro chuckled and kissed her lips. "So I'm not going to have to drag you out of here?"  
"Nope," she grinned. "I said it before; all you have to do is smile to reel me back in."  
He smiled warmly at her, "at some point I'll have that committed to my long term memory."  
They got up off the ground in time for Luffy and the others to return from unsaddling the horses.  
"We have most of the supplies already back on the Sunny," Franky noted. "All that's left are these crates and a few smaller items."  
"We can't forget to say goodbye to Riley and Josie," Aida pointed out. "They were so kind to let us stay here that it's the least we can do."  
"I have a matter to discuss with Riley before we head out," Zoro confirmed. "We all agreed that it would be best to have a last lunch with them before heading out."  
"Yeah! We'll head out after some more tasty food!" Luffy agreed.  
As he said that, Riley came walking over from the barn.  
"Josie's just finishing up the cooking," he announced. "It should be ready in about ten minutes or so; you can all head to the house and wash up. Zoro, you and I have some unfinished business we can get wrapped up before we eat."  
"Right," Zoro nodded. He turned and kissed Aida on the forehead, "I'll meet you at the house." And with that, he and Riley headed off towards the big garage.  
Aida shrugged; perhaps there was a sword that Zoro was keen on buying off of Riley before they left.

Aida and the crew headed to the main house and got cleaned up for lunch. Aida was wiping her face with a warm cloth down the hall in the bathroom when the front door opened and Riley and Zoro walked inside.  
"Are you sure that's the one?" Riley asked. "I don't want you leaving here and later realizing that it was the wrong one."  
"No, I'm certain that's the one she'd like," Zoro concurred. "It's a much better one than the one she's got."  
"Well then you're welcome to it," Riley replied. "I'll wrap it up for you after lunch before you head out."  
Aida kind of caught the end of that conversation but she decided to disregard it; she figured it wasn't of her concern.

Lunch was a very tasty tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches.  
"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to miss you all," Josie said genuinely. "You have all been such a big help over this past week. I really wish you'd stay a little longer."  
"We had a blast helping you and Riley out," Luffy replied with a grin. "But we've got to continue our journey."

Aida suddenly realized something; she was almost ashamed that it took her all week to notice it.  
"Riley," she spoke up. "You've got a guitar in your living room."  
"I do," Riley smiled. "Unfortunately it doesn't get played all that much."  
"Has it been tuned recently?" Aida inquired.  
"I tuned it a couple of days ago," Riley confirmed. "Why do you ask?"  
"We've spent all this time together," Aida stated in fake exasperation. "And I haven't, not once, broken out into song for you."  
"Well hell," Riley chuckled. "We should get that straightened out right away."  
"Jeez Aida," Usopp laughed. "Get it together!"  
"Seriously hun," Zoro sniggered. "If you can't pull your weight and do the one job we hired you to do....then we're just going to have to fire you."  
"You make it sound like I actually get paid," Aida stated getting up from her chair.  
She walked over to the living room and returned to her seat with the guitar.  
"You don't know any country songs do you?" Usopp inquired.  
"I'm a farm kid," Aida reminded him. "Of course I know country songs. The twangier the better."  
"You wouldn't happen to know A Soft Place to Fall, would you?" Josie asked. "It's one of my favourite songs."  
"By Allison Moorer," Aida nodded. "My dad loves that song."

She began playing the song and sung it softly; as Aida closed her eyes and wandered through her memory, she found herself thinking of her dad and of home. She thought back to when she and her friends docked in Freethorn and when Zoro proposed to her; she thought of their wedding, the vows they exchanged and their wedding night....she thought about the last day and saying goodbye to her dad.  
Tears started to fall as she finished playing.  
"You were thinking of your dad, weren't you?" Chopper asked gently.  
"Yeah I was," Aida admitted as she wiped her tears with her napkin. "That song makes me think of him every time I hear it."  
Zoro reached over and rested his hand on her shoulder. "You okay hun?"  
"Yeah," Aida smiled at him. "I'm always going to miss him, that's not going to change. But that's okay, because it means that the memories are good ones."  
Zoro smiled at her, "exactly."  
"Your dad's the coolest," Luffy declared. "He welcomed all of us into his home and fed us such delicious food!"  
"I'd still like to meet him someday," Robin said kindly. "From how you speak of him, you two must be really close."  
"We are," Aida concurred. "At some point we'll have to make a return visit so I can introduce you, Franky and Brook to him."  
"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed. "I'd be honoured to meet your father!"

Lunch got finished up all too soon and the next thing they knew, the Straw Hats were saying their goodbyes to Riley and Josie.  
"We wish you safe travels," Josie said warmly. "Feel free to come visit us again at some point."  
"Oh for sure," Luffy replied shaking her hand. "It was fun helping out!"  
"Where'd Aida wander off to?" Sanji asked, noticing that she wasn't around.  
"If I had to guess," Zoro responded gesturing to the barn. "Saying goodbye. I'll go get her."

Aida was in the barn saying farewell to the horses one last time before she left. She was standing at Nightwind's stall giving him a carrot when Zoro walked through the big door.  
He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and kissed her head.  
"You almost ready?" he asked gently.  
"I pretty much am," Aida replied giving Nightwind a final pat. "I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."  
"That's fair," Zoro noted.  
Aida turned to face her husband and put her arms around his neck. "You really are the best thing in my life."  
Zoro smiled at her and kissed her lips. "And you are for me."  
"Mmm," Aida mumbled kissing him again. "As I said before; I want to live the rest of my life kissing you nonstop."  
Zoro chuckled, "I recall you saying something like that. Now come on, I got you something."  
"Ooh I like it when you get me things," Aida grinned as they left the barn.

They rejoined the group and Riley was holding something behind his back. He brought around and it turned out to be a double-sided battleaxe.  
"You....got me an axe?!" Aida was bewildered.  
"He was very adamant that this was what he wanted to give you," Riley confirmed handing it to her.  
Aida lifted it up and couldn't believe how much lighter it was than her current axe. She did a couple practice swings to get a feel for it.  
"You know," Sanji piped in. "Most husbands get their wives flowers, chocolates or jewellery....not weapons."  
"Do I look like the kind of girl that wears fancy jewellery or owns a flower vase?" Aida asked pointing the axe at him. "This feels like an extension of my arm."  
"That axe suits you," Usopp noted. "It definitely fits you better than your other one that's like, ten times bigger than you."  
Aida swung it around a few more times with ease; she loved the way the axe felt in her hand.  
"Yeah you're right Sanji," Zoro chuckled. "She clearly hates it; I should've gotten her a heart-shaped box of chocolates."  
"What would I do with a box of chocolates?" Aida asked with a laugh. "Pelt our enemies with them? That would be all fine and dandy....until I run out."  
Luffy just burst out laughing. "I could totally see you in the battlefield killing bad guys by throwing chocolates at them."  
"The literal definition of death by chocolate," Aida chortled.  
"So I should give the axe back and get you chocolates?" Zoro inquired jokingly.  
"You can try and take it from me," Aida challenged pointing the axe at him.  
"You don't think that I could?" Zoro asked smirking at her.  
"You'd have to catch her first," Brook pointed out sniggering.  
"Nah I've just got to reel her in," Zoro shrugged.  
Aida stopped and looked at him with a raised eyebrow; Zoro flashed a big goofy grin at her.  
Aida just chuckled and shook her head. "You're using your powers of seduction against me. Well played."  
Riley handed her the brace to wrap up her axe and she tied it to her back. Aida walked over to Zoro and put her arms around his waist.  
Zoro pressed his forehead against hers and grinned at her. She smiled back and kissed him.  
"Okay you guys!" Josie exclaimed. "Get your sorry asses off of our property and continue you on your journey!"  
Aida gave the older woman one last hug and they began their walk back to the ship.  
She and Zoro walked arm-in-arm down the path.  
"So I take it you like the axe?" Zoro asked with a chuckle. "Or was the stupid cook right and I should've gone with something super cheesy and cliché?"  
"I love the axe," Aida concurred kissing him. "Sanji can think what he wants, but you're the one who knows me. Thank you."  
"You'd think I was the one who married you or something," Zoro smirked at her.  
"Yeah, one would think," Aida chuckled.

They got to the ship and hauled up the rest of the supplies and raised the anchor. Aida helped drop the sail and soon they were sailing away from Whisperwind Isles onto new adventures.

(Stay tuned for part 3 which'll take part after the timeskip!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a third part to this series coming at some point as well as a prequel! I am also working on an AU fic with the same OC pairing. Stay tuned for updates! ^_^


	26. Never Lose Hope (Part III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aida wakes up in a facility and has no idea where she is or why she's there.

The room was cold, quiet and very bright. Aida slowly blinked as she regained consciousness.

Where am I? She thought to herself as she lied on what felt like a hospital bed. Slowly she sat up and looked around. There were white walls everywhere and there was lab equipment everywhere. She glanced down and saw that she was wearing a hospital gown.  
What happened? Aida looked at her right arm and saw an IV drip. The last thing I remember I was on the Thousand Sunny with my crew. I wonder where they are....I wonder where I am.  
"Oh, you're awake," a man's voice said.  
She looked up and saw a man she did not recognize.  
"I'm assuming you're wondering where you are," he stated as he looked over papers on a clipboard. "Well all I can tell you is that you're safe."  
His tone was so dismissive and cold; it made her angry.  
"Can you tell me who you are at least?" Aida's voice was scratchy. "Are you a doctor? Was I sick? Am I still sick? Where are my friends?"  
"Calm down," he urged. "You're not sick. I don't know who or where your friends are."  
"Alright," Aida replied letting out a slow breath. I'm not sick....then what the hell am I doing here? "Can you tell me what's being dripped into my veins?" she inquired gesturing to the IV.  
"It's just a simple solution," he was using that same dismissive tone.  
Aida huffed, "Are you a doctor? You could do with a better bedside manner."  
"I'm a scientist," he answered, disregarding her comment. "You're here as part of an experiment."  
"I see," she was shaking. "Did you get my consent or is that why I don't see my crewmates here with me?"  
A wicked smile crossed over the scientist's face, "Your crewmates don't even know you're here. You my dear didn't even see it coming when my assistants took you."  
Aida slammed her fists down on the side of the operating table; tears of frustration welled up behind her eyes and she blinked to fight them back. She'd be damned if she was going to give this creep the satisfaction of showing any sign of weakness.  
"Do you have a name?" Aida asked him. "If you're going to be poking and prodding me I feel like I deserve to know."  
"It's Dante," he replied. "And there's no sense in getting worked up; you can't use your magic here. The solution being dripped into your veins has been diluting your magic for the last two days you've been here. Just lie back; you're not going anywhere."  
Dante left the room and that's when she let the tears fall; Aida flew her hands over her face. She was terrified and she had no idea where she was or where her crewmates were.  
He said I've been here for two whole days, she recalled. Luffy, Zoro and the others had to have noticed that I went missing. Knowing them they've already devised a plan and are looking. I just have to be patient....  
She thought about her husband Roronoa Zoro; she thought about the last conversation they had.

..........

"Wow look at the size of this place!" Aida exclaimed as she and Zoro walked around the town they were currently in. "This city is so big!"  
Zoro chuckled at her expression, "It's been awhile since we landed in a city this large."  
Aida turned toward her husband and just grinned at him, "Do you think we could do some shopping while we're here?"  
"Of course," he smiled gently at her. "This is your birthday weekend; we'll do whatever's going on in that pretty head of yours."  
Aida wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips; Zoro pressed his forehead to hers and put his hands on her lower waist.  
"I don't care what we do," Aida said softly kissing him again. "I'm just happy to be spending my birthday with you."  
At some point Zoro wandered off to use the bathroom and that was when Dante's assistants snuck up behind her and knocked her out without her noticing.

...........

A nurse walked into the room Aida was in, strapped to that hospital bed. She was wheeling a tray of vulgar looking food.

"Here's your meal," she said gruffly as she set it on the table beside her. "You need to keep your strength up."  
Aida looked at the slop that was supposed to pass as her supper, "Like hell I'm putting that in my mouth. I'd rather eat dirt."  
"Don't be so fussy," the nurse urged. "If you don't eat when they knock you out it could kill you."  
"Can you tell me what exactly they do here?" Aida asked. "I deserve to know what role I play."  
The nurse didn't even hesitate to tell her. "Dante's a witch hunter who's been extracting magic from witches for the last twenty years."  
"Why is he doing that?" Aida inquired. "Is he trying to enchant a weapon or something?"  
"Witches are ungodly abominations," the nurse stated. "He figures if he can extract the magic then you can be reattributed and make it into heaven when you die."  
Aida scoffed, "A scientist playing God. How original. So this is basically conversion therapy for witches."  
"That's a perfect way to define this," the nurse nodded. "Now eat; I've got to check on the other patients."  
"Other patients? You mean I'm not the only guinea pig for Dante's sick game?" Aida was surprised.  
"There are five other test subjects," the nurse answered right before leaving Aida back to her thoughts.  
Fuck, she thought.  
Aida attempted to eat the crap they served her, gagged and threw the tray across the room.  
I've got to get out of here....

More days went by as Aida sat and devised a plan for escape....which was difficult to do when she was supervised around the clock by nurses or other scientists.  
Even going to the bathroom was supervised.  
This is infuriating! She thought as she stood in her room. If I could at least get talking to one of the other inmates.....

Aida tried to keep her spirits up and always attempted to hum or whistle some sort of tune. It was difficult in such a dank place though.....  
"Hey, can you keep it down in there?" a voice asked through the walls.  
"Sorry," Aida answered back. "They're draining magic so I figured I could at least hold on to my music."  
"That....That's admirable," he said back. "Your humming really isn't that bad; ignore what I just said, keep doing it!"  
Aida felt a spark go through her when he said that....almost like her magic was trying to kickstart itself.  
"So what're you in for?" Aida asked jokingly.  
"They took me a month ago," the guy stated. "I don't even think my friends are still trying to find me. I'll bet they just think I'm dead."  
"You shouldn't that of your friends," Aida scolded. "I'll wager that they're still searching. I know mine are."  
"What makes you think that?" the guy inquired.  
"Because they're not just my crew," Aida responded. "They're the closest thing to a family I've got. I can't afford to think that they've given up on me."  
"You're part of a pirate crew?" the guy asked. "That's cool; I always dreamed of sailing the seas. But that dream got short-sighted when I got captured."  
"Don't give up hope," Aida urged. "You never know when the day will come when you're able to escape."

The next thing Aida knew she was awakened from the sound of an alarm going off.  
"What the fuck?" she jolted up out of bed. She thought she heard cannon fire, "Am I hearing shit?"  
Whatever it was, she had the distraction she needed; she wriggled herself free of the straps, carefully took out the IV drip and jumped out of the hospital bed.  
But the door to her room was still locked.  
"Fuck," she groaned as she tried to pull the door open.  
Aida stood at her door, looking through the glass thinking that maybe she could figure out what was going on. Then she saw Franky running towards her.  
"Franky!" Aida yelled, banging on the glass.  
He stopped at the door, tried to talk to her but then they realized the glass was soundproof.  
Franky gestured to her to stand back so she did; he punched the glass and it shattered.  
"We finally found you!" Franky exclaimed hugging her.  
"How did you find me?" Aida asked as they started running down the hall.  
"Robin was the brains behind it," Franky explained. "She figured it out when she overheard some guys in lab coats discussing a magic extraction process....then Zoro pinned one of them and got answers from them."  
"Thank the gods," Aida said genuinely.  
"We'll thank them later," Franky assured her. "First, let's find the others, get you out of here and to the Sunny."  
"Right," Aida agreed.  
She and Franky continued down the halls as they tried to find the rest of the crew. They first found Chopper and Brook as they fought their way through a cluster of nurses.

"Aida!" Brook cried out happily. "I'm so glad you're alright!"  
"Like I am," Aida replied with a half-cocked smile. "These scientists are witch hunters and they've been diluting and draining my magic."  
"That's horrible!" Brook stated dramatically. "Well you're free now."  
"I love you guys," Aida said with a smile. "I knew you'd come find me."  
"Well yeah," Franky grinned at her. "We weren't about to abandon you; you're our friend!"  
Aida smiled at him and they continued through the corridors to try and find the exit.

"This way you stupid swordsman!" Aida recognized Sanji's voice at once.  
"Are you sure?" Zoro's voice almost made her cry. "This place is such a fucking maze!"  
"Over here you two!" Franky shouted.  
The moment she saw him she ran and jumped in his arms. "Zoro!" she exclaimed.  
Zoro wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and spun her around.  
"I'm so happy we found you!" he said as he hugged her tightly. "I was worried that we wouldn't get to you in time."  
"I wasn't," Aida replied kissing his cheek. "I knew you'd find me."  
"Have they been starving you?" Sanji asked after Zoro had set her down. "You look like you haven't eaten anything!"  
"They fed me slop," Aida responded. "The shit they gave me I wouldn't feed to a pig."  
"When we get out of here I'll cook you a banquet," Sanji affirmed. "Whatever you want to eat I'll make you."  
"Let's find the others and get the fuck out of here," Zoro stated.  
"Where should we begin....." Bang! "Never mind," Aida rolled her eyes.

They headed in the direction of the noise they heard and, as they ran down the hall they passed a room with other people in it.  
"Wait!" Aida recognized the voice of her neighbour. "Please, for the love of God take us with you too!"  
"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Aida asked urging them to accompany her and her crewmates. "Come on!"  
The band of pirates and weakened witches made their way to the main lobby where they found Luffy, Robin, Nami and Usopp. They were standing face-to-face with the brains behind the operation, Dante.

"And just where do you think you're going with my test subjects?" Dante asked angrily.  
"Out of this damn place," Luffy said heatedly. "You can't just kidnap one of my crewmates and expect me to just let you keep her."  
Nami ran over to Aida and handed her axe. Aida had troubles lifting her own weapon from her lack of magic and due to her weakened state. But she wasn't about to let Dante have the last laugh, so she held her weapon and glared at him.  
Dante scoffed at her, "You won't make it very far without your powers."  
"You can't drain a witch's magic completely," Aida told him. "You can rest assured that my powers will return to me."  
"Like hell they will!" he spat. "Heathens like you shall be obliterated!"  
Aida felt that spark again; this time it ignited and she felt the flame of her magic start to build up.  
Zoro stepped in front of her, shirt off, bandana on and all three of his swords drawn. "People like you are the ones who should be obliterated," he said with his white sword, Kiku-Ichimonji clenched in his teeth. "You can't just take a man's wife and expect to just walk away unscathed."  
Dante looked down his nose at Zoro. "You mean to tell me that you willingly married that creature? Witches are nothing but sin dirtying our world."  
Aida let out a breath as she felt her magic return to her. "I can't begin to express how much I detest people like you who think they're better than everyone else," she stated as she stood beside her husband. She held her axe in her hands and her eyes glowed with magic. "Hey Luffy, do you mind if I take this one?"  
Luffy grinned devilishly at her, "Not at all. Kick his ass Aida!"  
She crouched forward and booked it towards him; she lifted her axe and swung, Dante jumped out of the way just in time and bounced back a couple steps.  
"Witches....women....you're all scum," Dante noted as he drew a sword out from under his coat. "Every one of you."  
"Oh please," Aida smirked. "You think you can take me with that flimsy thing? That sword is so pathetic compared to the ones I spar with daily." She let out another sigh and sent a surge of magic throughout her axe. It emblazoned with a purple haze.  
Zoro sheathed his swords and crossed his arms; he just stood back to watch the show with a wicked smirk on his face.  
Aida lunged at Dante again and swung....he tried to block but her axe shattered his sword and the next thing he knew her axe was buried in his chest. "You don't deserve to call yourself a witch hunter," she said evilly as she tossed his lifeless corpse to the side.  
Aida wiped her blade clean on Dante's lab coat and turned to walk back over to where her crewmates were.

"And that is why I married you," Zoro laughed. "I love you and your badassery."  
"Seriously," Sanji agreed. "That was a healthy reminder to never piss you off."  
"That was incredible!" one of the other witches stated. "But how did you get your magic back so quickly?"  
"I never lost it," Aida admitted. "My magic is tied to music; so long as I had something to hum my magic remained alive."  
"That's why you were always whistling something," her neighbour realized.  
"That's part of it," Aida nodded. "The other part was because it kept my hopes up that my crewmates would come find me." She turned to her friends, "Now please, get me the fuck out of this place."  
Zoro stepped towards her, put both hands on either side of her face and kissed her enthusiastically. "With pleasure," he said.

And without another word, he picked her up and carried her out of the fortress and to the Thousand Sunny.


End file.
